


Time stops

by MariaHiruta



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Shefani
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shefani - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 64,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaHiruta/pseuds/MariaHiruta
Summary: Gwen is a famous super model with a hard journey who meets Blake, a famous country singer. Their life changes around and nothing will ever be the same.
Relationships: Blake Shelton/Gwen Stefani, Shefani - Relationship
Comments: 76
Kudos: 82





	1. Meeting you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, so bare with me! Also, english is not my first language, so excuse any grammar mistakes😬

Blake: a 25 year old country singer with a smashing career who's recently divorced, with no kids. He is tall, fit, handsome and smart with a unique sense of humour. 

Gwen: a 25 year old model/designer with an incredible, creative mind with the soul of an angel.

_Blake's POV_

Here I am, once again, at one of Adam's sucky partys. As usual, there's a lot of people from the music industry and a lot of models (Behati's friends), yet here I am, sitting alone at the bar. I try not to get too drunk too early and as I get lost in my thoughts, I see a beautiful vintage lilac cadillac. I am not a huge fan of collection cars, but this one looks very feminine and intriguing. It must be another model...

I keep my eyes on the cadillac as the door opens and the first thing that I see is a pair of long ass legs with a pair of white heels (stilettos) and then a beautiful skinny body covered by a white revealing jumpsuit. Her hair is platinum blond and she wears it straight. As she turns around, I spill my drink all over the table. Having annoyed the bartender, I apologize and maintain my focus on the gorgeous woman. She comes closer and she, somehow, becomes even more beautiful with that disturbing red lipstick. As soon as she enters the venue, she is greeted by Adam, who *thankfully*, sends her to the bar. She walks over and the movement of never-ending legs is hypnotizing me. I'm being pulled back into reality by her soft voice taking her order. She sits on the barstool next to me and I can smell her expensive parfume.

-Hi! - I say.

-Hi! *oh my god she smiled*

-I'm Blake Shelton, nice to meet you! 

-Gwen Stefani, nice to meet you too! 

We shake hands softly and her smooth, silky skin is not good for my self control. 

-You're the country guy from The Voice, right? 

-Yeah, that's me! Also, Adam's friend. 

-So, you're the new roommate, huh? 

-Well, yeah! How did you know? 

-I'm Behati's best friend, we're pretty much like sisters and she mentioned that one of Adam's coworkers is living with them for a little while. 

-Yeah, I'm trying not to attract too much attention from the media at the moment! 

-I know what that feels like! 

-So, what is a pretty girl like you doing with _me_ at a party full of people that you most probably know? 

-I don't really feel like socializing... I came for Bee anyways. 

-I thought we were celebrating Adam's new album? 

-We are, but she has a little secret that she wants to share tonight. 

-Uuu!! Can I know??? - and I ask playfully. 

-No! - she throws her head back laughing. 

-Oh, come on! I'll find out later tonight anyway! - i whine. 

-Ok, fine! 

She comes closer to me *oh my god*. 

-Behati's pregnant! - she whispers. 

-WHAT?! Holy shit! No way! 

-Yeah, I know! She had been feeling a little off and she took a pregnancy test and I was actually the first one to find out! - she says proudly *god she's adorable*

-Wow! So that's why she's wouldn't have a drink tonight! 

-But you have to promise that you'll be quite. Adam doesn't know yet. 

-I found out before Adam??? Damn!!! 

-Oh, no! What have I done? 

She holds her head in her hands and I start laughing. 

-No no no! I promise, I'll be good! 

-So, what are _you_ doing at the bar at your friend's party when there's so many people that you most probably know? 

-Well, I am also having a hard time socializing. 

I look down remembering all the shit that has happened in my life. 

-What's your story? 

I look her in the eyes and I swear she put a spell on me. 

-Well, I am a country singer, I married my high-school sweetheart and we grew together both as people, and as artists until we grew apart. She cheated on me multiple times, with a lot of people, therefore, I signed the papers 2 months ago. Yesterday was supposed to be our last trial, but she didn't show up, so now it's being pushed for God knows how long. I'm really tired and I just want it to be over. 

She looks at me and I can see her zoning out. 

-What's your story? 

-Oh, nothing interesting , really... 

-Oh, come on! I just laid my heart out on the table and you're giving me _nothing_?! 

-Ok, fine, just please don't start crying!!! 

I start laughing at her mocking tone. She's funny too! 

-I am an angel at Victoria's Secret. I was dating this guy for a few years, then got engaged and then I found out about his infidelity, so I broke off the engagement about 2 months ago. Now, he's pretty much stalking me wherever I go and keeps disturbing my assistant... I am also tired and I just want it to be over. Let's drink to that! 

-Atta girl!! 

We each take a shot. 

-You know, Adam made me buy new clothes for this party, hoping that I would try moving on. 

-No way! That's what Behati did to me! What are you doing staying here? There are a lot of models out there! I know that we're too tall, or too skinny, or too dumb, but some of us can be really nice! 

-Uhm... I don't know. I kind of already set my eyes on one who's nor too tall, or too skinny, or dumb. 

She blushes. 

-Do I still got it? - i ask. 

She throws her head back laughing. 

-Yes, you do! I think _I_ really lost my game, though.

Behati comes over quickly and whispers something to Gwen who whispers something back. Bee looks at me. 

-You told him?! G!!! 

-I know, I know, I'm sorry!!! 

-You used your charm on her, didn't you? - Behati asks me. 

-I behaved, I promise! - i throw my hands in the air and she goes back to talking to Gwen. 

-Ok, well, I thought about what you said, and I think you're right. I think I should tell Adam first and then we'll announce it to everyone once we're ready. It needs to be a private moment, just the 2 of us. 

-Couldn't agree more. - Gwen says. 

-Congrats, Bee! - I hug her. 

-Thank you! I need you to do me a favor though, Blake. Can you please sleep somewhere else tonight? I kinda want to make this a special night for Adam and we are going to be loud. 

We all start laughing. 

-Oh, trust me, I know! But no worries, I'll just pass by to pick up some stuff and I'll be out of your way!

-Let me book you a hotel room, it's the least I can do! 

-No no no! No hotel, no motel! I need thid to be as lowkey as possible! 

-But where are you going to sleep? 

-In the tailgate. I'll drive someplace nice, get some blankets... 

-No way! - she cuts me off - I'm not letting you sleep in a tailgate! 

-Why not? I've done it before? 

-You can sleep at my house! - Gwen says *holy shit*

-What?! - both Behati and I say. 

-No, I'm sorry, no no. - i try to act cool. 

-Oh, come on! I just moved in by myself in this big ass mantion with 10 bedrooms. I think I have a tiny corner for you. 

-I can't let you do that! 

-I won't insist if you don't want to, but a mattress is a lot more comfortable than a tailgate. 

-Are you sure? 

-Absolutely! 

-Thank you! 

-Thank you, Blake, sorry for all this! - Bee says - And thank you, G! Love you! 

-Love you too, boo! 

They hug and then we're on our way. Gwen sends me her address and I stop at Adam's to pack some stuff. I pull up a little hidden street and I see an enormous gate. I press the little button and after a few seconds, the gate starts to open. Avery nice driveway with lots of flowers and a huge mantion cath my eyes. Gwen is waiting for me in front of the house. 

-Welcome to my house! - she greets me. 

-Your castle, you mean. This place is huge! 

She shows me around her house and then takes me to one of the guest rooms. Her house has a cinema, a glam room, an office, a gym and a "chill" room in addition to all the rooms that a _normal_ house should provide. I shower, think about Gwen, then brush my teeth thinking about Gwen and then I put on a pair of sweats and a T-shirt, then think about Gwen. I make my way downstairs and I'm greeted by a puppy with coned ears who stars barking at me. 

-Wow, where did you come from?

-Sorry! - Gwen picks him up. 

-No worries, I like dogs, I just haven't seen him when you showed me your house and he took me by surprize. 

-This is Beasty, my puppy. - Gwen introduces me to a now very calm doberman. I keep him in my garage when I leave him at home. 

-He's really cute! - I pet him. 

-Yeah, he's my companion/guard dog. I pretty much carry him around everywhere I go. 

The most adorable thing was watching Gwen kiss a puppy. That's when I notice that her hair is up in a messy bun, her face is bare and she's wearing a 2 piece pijama set.

-Am I _that_ ugly without makeup on? - she catches me staring. 

-Oh, believe me, you look so perfect right now... Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like a creep. - she blushes. 

-Thank you! I gotta say, though, you're not good for my ego! 

At that, I laugh. 

-Want to join me? I'm planning on watching a movie. 

-Sure, what are we seeing? 

-Well, I was thinking about Dirty Dancing, but we can watch something else. 

-I've never seen Dirty Dancing. 

-WHAT?! It's my number 1 favorite! It's a classic! Oh, we are soo watching this!!! 

The film starts as we drink some wine and I'm really enjoying seeing Gwen know all the lines and laugh and sing. At one point she starts dancing around and pulls me out of the couch taking my hands in hers. I am not a good dancer whatsoever, but she is really good! The way that she's moving her hips should be illegal! We're laughing; she's very confident and funny and I'm starting to feel things that I shouldn't. Beasty is looking at us like it's the most normal thing and I feel very comfortable. The scene comes to an end. 

-Wow, I did not know that you can dance like that! 

-I used to be a professional dancer when I was younger. Stopped dancing about 10 years ago. 

-Why did you stop? 

-That's when my manager discovered me. Modeling was taking up most my time and I couldn't manage doing both all while being a student. 

-Do you miss it? 

-Sometimes, like now. But I just turn on some music and start dancing around. I just know that I made the right choice. 

I nod and we continue watching the movie. By the time it ended, Gwen was asleep on the couch, so I turn off the TV and I slowly pick her up. She's light like a feather and as I carry her to her room, I see Beasty following me closely. I gently lay her down on the bed and I see the puppy getting comfortable in his own little bed. Gwen looks so peaceful, so not wanting to disturb her, I make my way to the guest room, going to bed myself. I fall asleep with the most beautiful thought: Gwen. 


	2. Driving towards infinity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you guys like the story! I love this chapter, I hope you will too! Enjoy😇

I wake up in a room that I don't recognize, but as the last night's events cross my mind, I slowly start to relax. It wasn't a dream! I look out the window and I see Gwen doing yoga in her back yard. She is wearing biker shorts and a sports bra and I am officially turned on. She looks sooo hot!!! Hot and sweatty. I decide to surprise her. I go down into the kitchen and I start breakfast. As I flip the last pancake, I can hear Gwen entering.  
-Wooow! It smells amazing! You didn't have to do that!  
-Good morning! Yes, I did. It's the least I can do after everything...  
-Well, thank you!  
-I'm very grateful, you know. I mean not only did you offer me a place to stay, but last night, you made the time stop. I forgot about everything that has been going on in my life and I really needed that. So thank you!  
-For once I felt very safe in my new house and you also made me forget it all. You helped me too, you know... - she looks down at her feet.  
-My pleasure. - I give her one of my best smiles and she blushes.  
We eat breakfast and then it's time for me to leave. We both get ready and Gwen asks me to follow her as she grabs some things for the dog. We go down in the basement and there's a huge place, probably on the whole surface of the house with 8 or 9 cars, all very beautiful and expensive. She unlocks one of them and I'm not sure which one it is, until a black Tesla opens its wings. Beasty jumps right in with no hesitation.  
-This is the only part of my house that I haven't shown you. - Gwen sais proudly.  
-It's nuts... I'm not a big car's fan, but you've got some pieces here!  
-Thanks! Do you happen to recognize any of them? - she asks purposefully.  
-Wait, is that my car?! What the fuck???  
-Yep, I moved it this morning because the delivery guy couldn't get in. I just saw the keys and moved it. Now I also want a pick-up truck! - she mocks.  
I start laughing.  
-So I guess this is where we part ways... This was really fun and thanks you, again!  
-It was my pleasure!  
I lean in for a hug and she squeezes me with her little hands and I don't ever want this moment to end. We each start our cars and we drive off in different directions.  
***  
-Dude, where were you? - Adam asks.  
-I just slept some place else.  
-Did you hook up with someone?  
-Nope. - he looks at me skeptically - Look, man, Behati wanted me to sleep some place else on your big night, so I did. Congrats, man!  
-Wait, you know?  
-I do. I'm really happy for you guys! - I hug him.  
-Thanks, man! I'm gonna be a dad!!! - he sais excitingly - Now, cut the crap, where did you sleep last night?  
-At Gwen's... - I roll my eyes, curious son of a bitch.  
-Oh my God!!!  
-Nothing happened, she was just there when Bee and I talked and she offered.  
-Oh-kay... You slept at Gwen Stefani's house... _Damn_! Did you see that place?  
-Good Lord, her house is unbelievable.  
-I know, right? What about her cars?  
-Also unbelievable. What's the deal about her?  
-Oh, someone has a crush!  
-Of course I do, have you _seen_ the woman?! It's just that she has the craziest domain ever and it's just her and her dog,so I assume she's a pretty big deal...  
-She's one of the biggest super models out there - Behati joins the conversation - She's beautiful, confident, smart, funny and people love her. She works with the biggest brands and you should comsider yourself very lucky that your friend decided to kick you out of her house for the night!  
-About that - Adam starts - You told _Blake_ before me???  
-I didn't, _Gwen_ did! - she looks at me with a 'kill you' face.  
-You told _Gwen_ before me???  
-She found out even before _me_! _She_ was the one to look at the pregnancy stick!  
-Ok, fine, whatever. I'm gonna be a dad!  
I let them have their little moment as I go to my room. I lay in bed trying to digest everything: last night, this morning, Adam and Behati's words. _Damn_... I drive around running some errands and all over the city, there are big ass banners with Gwen on them... How did I not see those before? Everything becomes even more surreal. All I can think about is her. No ex wife, no tabloids, no alcohol. Just her. So I did a little research. I watched every single video on youtube of her, from the fancy vogue clips to the first ever interview. I found out a lot about her: she's European, she has 2 brothers and a sister, she comes from a modest family and she built this whole fashion empire by herself. She is the definition of the right person at the right place! 

_Gwen's POV_

  
I left my house to go to the studio. I am currently working with Nike on an Activewear collection. Beasty and I enter my office and I see a big bouquet of flowers. Curiously I take the note that was near: "Thank you for stopping the time" - B. I sigh and smile; who would have thought that this country superstar could be such a full package? He's funny and sweet and handsome and dreamy and I could keep going. I had so much fun laughing and dancing around my living room with him. And today, seeing Gavin's car in the studio's parking lot made me want to turn back time and make it stop. I just want to escape the real world one more time before having to deal with it.  
***  
It's been a week since that night and I thought about Blake every day. The way that Behati talks to me about him shows that he's genuinely wonderful. She keeps giving me those knowing looks and I can't lie to her. I told her that I've been thinking about him and she told me that he's been asking about me too! I'm being pulled out of my daydream when I hear the little alarm from the front gate. It's midnight and I'm not expecting anybody, so I panick. I run to the front cameras and I see Blake's car. This can't be good...

  
-Blake? What are you doing here? Is everything ok???  
He seems really sad and disheveled *somehow still handsome* as he enters my house.  
-No. No I'm _not_ ok... I did a _terrible, terrible_ thing! - he shakes his head and his voice is trembling.  
-Come here, sit down, I'll make some tea.  
-I'm really sorry for barging in here like this, I should go. I didn't mean to ruin your night... - he sits up from the couch.  
-Bull shit! Sit your ass down and try to breathe, you're not making much sense.  
I poor the hot water into the cups and I take them to the living room.  
-Now, take me through what happened.  
-So I went to my old rental house, the one where my ex wife still lives in, in order to pick up some of the stuff that I still had there. We argued. We had a very ugly fight. I said some things that were very true, but painful and she slapped me. She started crying and I felt bad, so I hugged her... And then... She kissed me... - he takes his head into his hands.  
-Ok...  
-That's not all... What happened next is something that I'm not proud of. It shouldn't have happened...  
-You two had...  
-Yes... - he cuts me off - and after she fell asleep I freacked out, so I got out of there. My first instinct was to cry and drink, but I know that won't help... So I came here, I don't know why...  
-Well, I'm glad you did! - I put my hand on his shoulder - Did you leave her a note or something?  
-Nope, I just left.  
-You left without saying a word, leaving a note? _Damn_...  
-I know! I'm a _terrible, terrible_ person!!! - he whines and starts freaking out.  
-Hey, hey, hey! Slow down! I'm sure you didn't mean for that to happen!  
-What am I going to do? - I think a little bit.  
-Let's drive.  
-What? - he asked confused.  
-Let's take my sports car, go on the driveway, play some music as loud as possible and just live life for now. Let's worry about it later!  
-I don't know... It's late!  
-Oh come on, _grandpa_ , you're driving!

  
Blake's POV

  
This is crazy! I am in the driver's seat starting the engine of a convertible sports car. The sound that it makes is fierceful and I look at Gwen with a shocked look and she starts laughing and clapping her hands. We go down the driveway with a big (but safe) speed, the romantic summer party songs are lightning up the road and the wind gives me the feeling that I'm alive. Now, more than _ever_. We sing, we laugh and the time stops.

-Let's go to the beach! - she sais. 

And to the beach we go. I park on the seaside and she jumps out of the car barefoot and runs in the sand and I follow her lead. As she gets closer to the water she takes off her long beachy dress leaving her in her underwear and she jumps in the cold water. I am shocked... She's so blunt and fearless. I take off my own clothes and start walking in the water. She checks me out and starts laughing. 

-You're torturing yourself! Just jump in! 

-Oh, don't pretend like this wasn't the craziest idea! My balls are freezing! 

She starts laughing again and I save that little sound in the back of my mind. Now I'm fully in and I swim towards her. She looks up to the sky. 

-I've never done this before. - I break the ice. 

-What, freeze your balls? 

I start laughing. 

-I've never gone for a swim in the ocean in the middle of the night. I've never driven so fast, especially not in someone else's car and I've definitely never driven a convertible. I've never watched the stars from the ocean and I've never felt so free... 

She looks at me and she hooks her arms around my neck while I hold her hips tightly. 

-I've never been so spontaneous. I've never been so carefree and fearless. It's something about you that makes me feel like everything is going to be ok. 

She kisses my cheek slowly, but not slow enough. My friend down there is having a hard time and it's not from the cold. She swims off to the shore leaving me speachless. I see her running to the car, coming back with a bag. 

-I'm not completely crazy, you know? I remebered I had left some towels in the car. - she throws me a towel as I come out of the water. 

-I thought you were gonna drive off and leave me here for a minute. 

-I could have... - she smirks. *damn, this woman*

Once we arrive back at her house, I remember the reason why I came in the first place. 

-Thank you so, so much for this! - I say, knowing it's time to go back to my life. 

-Where do you think you're going??? You're staying over! It's 3 a.m. and we haven't finished our conversation. 

-I bothered you enough, really... 

-Not enough - she smiles - now, come on, let's talk. 

I tell her about everything. I confess my whole life to her while she listens carefully. All the heavy things that I say fall so easily while speaking to her. 

-It was really hard for me to look at her after I had seen her doing my friend. I despised her with all of my heart. And now, I ruined everything because I couldn't control myself... 

-Blake, tonight was a reminder that you don't have to be in control of your life at all times. If you hadn't done that stupid thing, we wouldn't have seen each other tonight! 

I nod taking in all of her words. 

-How was it? No details, please. 

I chuckle. 

-Not good... It was angry and needy. All I could think about was... _you_ \- I thought, but never said - Enough about me. What about you? 

She also takes me around her childhood and early adult life and I find her even more fascinating. 

-I met Gavin through some common friends and we started dating. Two years later, I found out I was pregnant and he proposed. I misscarried three months later and nothing was ever the same... I felt like a broken toy and I think that's when he started sleeping around. I found some dirty texts on an iPad. One in particular that caught my attention. He was involved with a business woman, the business woman who almost destroyed my career by leaking all sorts of false information to the press. So, the not-so-friendly part of me came out and I pretty much showed those texts to my lawyer and now, I'm pretty sure she works at Dairy Queen - we both start laughing. 

-Wow! You bitch! - she laughed even harder. 

-Yeah, so I broke off the engagement and moved here. Now, Gavin keeps stalking me and my family... He doesn't want the business woman anymore, now that she's a cashier. 

She looks at Beasty who's sitting beside her on the couch. 

-He is going to be my little bodyguard. I bought the best security sistem, along with the best security team for me _and_ my family. 

-Wow, he's _that_ bad? 

-Him _and_ his friends. Right after I dumped him he would come with them at partys and they would call me names, or slap my butt, embarrass me in front of my friends... 

-Did they ever hurt you? - I feel my blood pressure rising. 

-Just a couple of times, Gavin grabbed my hand pretty hard. He gets violent when he is drunk. 

-Son of a bitch! 

How dare he touch this goddess like that??? 

-Yeah... I don't go at partys anymore, as bad as that is for my career. I went at Adam's because I knew he wouldn't have the balls to show up. Adam threw him on the wall one time. - she chuckles. 

-What do you mean "not good for your career"? 

-Well, us, models, are often called at partys to maintain our image. People see us in pictures online and we get a lot of gigs and opportunities. 

There's a moment of silence. 

-I should let you get some sleep. - I say. 

-Aren't you coming? 

-I don't think I'll be able to sleep. I'll just stay here. 

-Ok, come on. 

She throws my feet up onto the couch and she lays down next to me. I put my arms around her and she snuggles into my chest, my heart, ready to explode. 

-Try to get some sleep. Please. You've been through enough tonight. 

And that's how I fall asleep with the prettiest girl of them all in my arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo??? Let me know what you think! Thank you for reading! Don't stop!!! 🙏🤗😊


	3. What now?

I woke up alone on Gwen's couch. She left me a note with her phone number, telling me to call as soon as I wake up. I call her and then I'm off to Universal for some rehearsals. Once the rehearsals are over, I see Adam talking on the phone and he seems startled to the core. He ends the call and I see him rushing to his trailer. 

-Hei, Adam! Is everything ok? - I ask worried.

He looks at me and I see his angry face. 

-I'll _kill_ him!

-Who? Adam what's going on???

-Gavin, that's who. Gwen is in the hospital. Some woman found her on the ground in a parking lot beaten and scared. Bee just called saying that she's on her way to the hospital... 

I start FREAKING OUT. 

-I'm coming with you! 

-No, no. Blake, I don't think she wants to see _you_ right now... 

-What do you mean she doesn't want to see _me_? Did I do something wrong?? 

-You slept at her place that night and apparently, Gavin found out and wasn't too happy about it! That was a _stupid_ idea!!

The problem wasn't from a week ago... It was from last night... Me and my messed up life. 

-I _have_ to come with you. Please, I need to know she is ok. 

-Fine, I could use another boxing partner. 

And off we go to the hospital. I am scared and worried and angry and I just want to start punching myself... How could I be so stupid? She is now in the hospital because of _me._

-Gwen, dear, how are you? - Adam enters the hospital room. 

-What is _he_ doing here? - Gwen looks at me. 

-He just wanted to make sure you were ok. He doesn't have to stay if you don't want him to. 

-I do, but I don't want more trouble... Please, Adam! - she starts crying and my broken heart starts breaking deeper. 

-No, no, no. Calm down, sweetie, you're safe now! - Behati calms her down. 

-Blake? - I hear her tiny voice. 

-Gwen! - I enter the room and I feel like running. My face must have turned white because she covers her bruised face. 

-Hey, no, don't do that! You're so beautiful even when you're beaten up. - at that she starts smiling. 

I grab her little hand carefully, seeing there's a bruise there as well. Behati and Adam go out on the hallway letting us have a little privacy. 

-What happened, pretry girl? - I caress her cheek. 

Her eyes start watering and she lets go of my hand. 

-You can't be here. I can't see you anymore, I'm sorry... 

-Gwen? 

-I just... I have been feeling things that I shouldn't and he must have seen us last night driving, or in the water, I don't know... However, I know that by continuing to do, whatever we've been doing is not going to do either of us any good. Look at me... I am a _model_. My face is my job. Look at me. - she starts crying again. 

I take her face in my hands and wipe away her tears. 

-Pretty girl... I wnat to know you safe and healthy. Only that, nothing more. Want to know why? Because I know that you are ALWAYS beautiful. Even know, when, let me tell you, this grey gown is so not your color, sis! - she starts laughing through her tears. 

-I'm really sorry, Blake... I can't see you anymore... 

-I understand... - I lower my head down - If I had known, I would have never came last night, I want you to know that. 

-This is not your fault, it's just that when we're together I literally forget about it all, and for one night, Gavin wasn't an issue. But the night came to an end and he was just very angry and drunk, obviously... I just know him so well, that I know he is willing to go very far. And I don't want that happening, especially when it's about _you._

I kiss her head lightly as if not to break her and I say:

-I am not scared of him. As long as _you_ are safe, nothing else matters. I hope you won't get out of your house. Maybe you should stay with me at Adam's. He's not going to find you there. 

-Blake, I need you to stay out of it. 

-But I don't want to! I can't just sit here and watch some guy treat you like this. Let me help you! 

\--I'm sorry... 

-No, Gwen, let me help! 

-No, Blake. Please understand. 

-But I don't. Don't you want to be free, to get out of this situation? 

-What do _you_ think? 

-Well then _let me help._

_-_ You will help me by staying out of this! - she raises her voice and some machines start beeping. 

-Sir, I need you to let her get some rest! - a nurse came in. 

-Sure. - I look at Gwen who is obviously pissed - No matter what, you are worth fighting for and I'm not going to let you go unless you want me to. I am here for you whatever you need. 

-I need you to move on. _This_ was nothing, just a stupid attraction, and I _need_ you to stay out of it. It's _my_ life and _I_ should tgake care of it. 

I nod and leave her bedside slowly. I look back at her before exiting and I feel tears pool in my eyes. Her she is. The most beautiful creature that God ever created, broken and sad over something I did. 

-I'm sorry... I bow my head down and with that I leave the hospital room. 

-So, how is she? - Adam asks me. 

-It's all my fault... I shouldn't have gone there last night... 

-LAST NIGHT?! What do you mean, _last night_? 

-I went to see Miranda and we somehow ended up having sex. She fell asleep, I freaked out and instead of turning to the bottle, I turned to Gwen. It was midnight and she had the idea of going for a drive, so we did. Then she wanted to go to the beach, so we did. And then we went for a swim in the ocean, and then back to her place where we talked and cuddled on her couch and then fell asleep... 

-Holy shit! - Behati sais. 

-You're screwed... You two are screwed! 

-Nothing happened, but Gavin must have seen us around town. 

-What did Gwen say? 

-She doesn't want to see me anymore... - I say sadly. 

-Oh, man... I'm sorry... I think it's for the best though - Adam sais. 

-I hate to see her suffering and I hate to see her suffering because of _me._ \- Adam pats my back and I go to my car, trying to clear my thoughts. 

Outside the hospital I see a guy. The guy that I saw online on the red carpet holding Gwen's waist. _Gavin._ I loose it. He comes towards me. 

-Well, well. Isn't that the _boyfriend_? - he sais in a mocking tone. 

I grab him by the collar punching the shit out of him. He falls on the ground with blood coming out of his nose. 

-Listen to me carefully - I put on my scary voice and I pick him up from the ground, keeping him standing - the _only_ reason why I'm not putting you in a fucking _coma_ is because I know that you'll end up staying in the same building as _her._ She's not _my_ girlfriend, but neither is _yours_. So calm your shit, and let her live her fucking life! - I start screaming. 

I punch him a couple more times and I say:

-Listen here, boy, touch _one_ strand of hair on her head, you or your _gang_ and _I'll_ come after _you_ with _my_ gang. Are we clear?! 

He looks at me with a stupid face. 

- _Bitch,_ I said, ARE WE CLEAR?! 

-Yes - he murmurs. 

I kick his nuts with my knee throwing him on the ground where he belongs. I get in my car and all my self control goes to Hell. I open a bottle of vodka and I'm back to hating myself. _She told me_ to stay away. _She_ is in the hospital because of me. I _didn't_ stay away. I probably only made things worse. _I hate myself._

_Two weeks later._

Guess what? Not only am I back to drinkin daily, but I also found out that I'm going to be a dad... Miranda is pregnant. That's right. And you know what? I found out yesterday and the only thing that I can think of is how I'm going to tell Gwen. Even though we haven't spoken in two weeks, she's all my mind still has sane. Everything else is just pure _craziness._

_Gwen's POV_

Adam called telling me about Blake. He was concerned that he wouldn't make it through the week. He lost weight, he is only drinking, all day and he's also going to be a dad in a few months. I've been on bedrest and I kept thinking of calling him, but I know that I can't see him, so that'll only harm him even more. Adam wants me to go over and just talk to him. He sais that the only way he ever quit in the first place was when he met me. So, what do I do? 

-Hey! - Adam greets me. 

-Hey, boo! - I hug him - Where is he? 

-Upstairs... Gwen? - Adam looks at me apologetically - Prepare yourself mentally before you go there... He doesn't look good... 

At that, I jog upstairs. Before going in I hesitate. Am I doing the right thing? I knock. I hear a grunt and I enter. 

-Blake? 

-Gwen?! - I hear his soft voice and I want to cry. 

He lost _a lot_ of weight and he hasn't shaved in a while and I want to punch myself. If I had been a little more courageous, if I had been here for him, none of this would have happened... 

-What are you doing here? I'm so sorry you have to see me like this... - he starts arranging the bed and trying to tidy up the place. 

-Blake? - I get his attention - What are you doing to yourself? - I ask while tearing up. 

He starts crying, obviously having a meltdown. I go to him and hug him tightly. 

-Miranda's pregnant... - he sais in between sobs. 

-Shh, I know, Adam told me everything... 

I let him cry all of his feelings out and when he calms down a little bit, I break the hug and sit down with him on the bed. 

-Look at me. - he sais keeping his head down, embarrassed - I am a _mess_! How am I supposed to be a _father_ to a child whose mother never wanted it and whom I _hate._ I can't do this! I don't want a kid! Not like this! What am I going to do??? Look at me - he repeats - I am going to be a _father._

-I do have to say that _this_ is not your color, honey! - I say pointing to his shirt. 

He starts laughing, recognizing the line. 

-I missed you... - he sais and I see his face falling once again. 

-I missed you too! But not this version of you. I miss the healty-looking Blake. The one who flirts with random models at boring partys. 

-You are anything but _random_. How are you? You are so beautiful! - he sais with a soft voice. 

-I am fine... I haven't seen Gavin, or his car ever since the incident. I have been on bedrest pretty much... But now, I'm here for you. I thought about you the whole time and I feel like I should have been braver and stronger. Instead, I got scared of that manipulative jerk. 

-You had every right to push me away... I need you, though. It wasn't easy; it wasn't easy for me at all. 

-I'm so sorry... - there's a moment of silence - Now, come on, let's get you in the shower, put some fresh clothes on and I'll clean up around here. 

-Why? Where are we going? 

-House hunting. We need to get you your own space. That is the first step. Then, after you get all better, you're going to go home, to your mom, Adam tells me you haven't spoken to her in a long time. And then, once you clear your head and alcohol is just a sad memory, we're going to have a baby! - I realize what that sounded like - I, uhm, I mean... 

He laughs. 

-I know what you mean! - he smirks. 

I love his smile... 


	4. Step by step

I have been spending time with Blake daily now. He's been in a lot of pain due to his addiction and he's slowly, but surely recovering. It's been two weeks of house hunting and healing and I feel like we're both very tired. We found a house that's ten minutes away from Adam's and Blake really liked it, so we bought it! It is big enough to hold a great party, but also not too big, so you don't feel overwhelmed. Blake decided to go to Oklahoma for the weekend, taking up on my suggestion. He came back on Monday so happy and relaxed. He's on the right path. 

-How are your parents? Everything fine over there?? 

-Yes, they were very angry with me, but they are happy I'm back now. My mom was most probably very worried and when I told them I'm going to be a dad, she started crying uncontrollably. - he laughs. 

-Well, I see someone is having a positive vibe about the whole parenting thing. 

-I have always wanted to be a father, I know it's not the ideal situation, but at least _something_ good is going to come out of my marriage. 

-Yeah, I guess... 

-What's wrong? - he notices the change in my demeanor. 

-Nothing, it's just that once the baby comes, I don't think we'll see each other that often. I guess it just hit me that you most probably want to try to make things work with Miranda before you jump right into being a single parent. 

I can see him balancing my words. 

-I don't want her back. I don't want to make things work. 

-Maybe, but you might have to, for the baby's sake. 

-I don't even know if it's mine, or not. 

-What do you mean? - i ask confused. 

-Well, who knows who she's been doing... 

-Still... That child needs both of its parents and I don't want to stay in the way of it. 

-Go on a date with me. - he sais suddenly. 

-Wh-what? - I stammer.

-Just you and me. I don't want nobody else. I can't even imagine being here, right now, alive and healthy if it weren't for you. If you think that I won't fight for you, boy, are you wrong! So let me take you out on a date!

-I don't want to be seen in public for now... 

-Then let's go to my place! Damn, that's weird to say! - he laughs - We'll have a little picnic in the living room. If we're lucky, the coffe table that I ordered could be there. 

-You're crazy! - I start laughing. 

So here I am, getting ready to go on a date. I haven't done this in a while. But it's Blake, right? It's just Blake. The most thoughtful, sweet guy on the planet, _just_ Blake. I hear the alarm ringing and I open up the gate. 

-Hey! - I open the door to a huge bouquet of flowers and a tall cowboy. 

-Holy shit! _That's_ what you look like on a date?! Damn! - he makes me blush. 

I'm not even wearing anything special. Just a midi comfy dress, my hair is pinned back from my face and my makeup is light. 

-Thank you! - I take the flowers and as soon as they're in a vase, I feel two strong arms around me. 

-You smell incredible too... How did I get so lucky? 

I turn into his embrace and I kiss his cheek. I know it drives him crazy and that's exactly why I am doing it! 

-Let me get my shoes. - with that, we're out the door in a few. 

_Blake's POV_

I've been wanting to do this for a while, but I didn't think it was the right time. I was still recovering and I thought I had driven her away. An alcoholic, soon-to-be father is not really the dating material. But, I set up a very large picnic blanket in the blank space of my living room and I ordered some food. I set up some candles and some music. I hope she will be able to enjoy it. 

We enter the house and I look at her face for a reaction. She's surprised and I can see her tearing up. 

-Hey, what's wrong? - I grab her shoulders. 

-Nothing... It's perfect. - she sais and then she start walking to the blanket. 

I turn on some music in the background and we have dinner. We laugh and talk and flirt and it's perfect. At one point I can see her wanting to say something.

-What is it? - she looks behind me once again. 

-Play me something. - she simply sais and I realize that she's been looking at my guitar. 

So, I get up and start to play. I play her a little love song and she melts into my voice. Once it's over, I can see her zoning out of that little place that she was just in. 

-I love your voice. - she sais. - How come you haven't played me anything so far? 

-Well, I haven't been playing much with everything that's been going on... But I am going back to the studio tomorrow. I met this pretty girl who saved my life and she gives me a lot of inspiration. - she blushes. 

-Bitch! Who is that? And here I am on a date with you! - she teases and I can't take it no longer. 

I lean in and kiss her lips softly. I have been dreaming of this moment for a month and it's nothing like I expected it to be. It's more, God, _so much more._

-Does _that_ answer your question? - I ask. 

-Mmm, not sure... You might want to clarify that... 

This time _she_ leans in and soon we start a heated makeout session in the middle of my living room. After some time, I figure it's the time to stop, not wanting to take it too far.

-How did we manage to take so long to do that? - she asks. 

-It took me some time to make up the courage. I know that alcoholic, soon-to-be fathers may not be your type... 

-Mmm, you're right... _You_ are my type. Sweet, caring, funny, handsome soon-to-be fathers. _That's_ my type. 

-Really, the father thing is doing it for you, doesn't it? - I say with a cocky tone. 

-Mhmm... - she bites her lip *damn it*. 

I kiss her one more time. I knew it would be addicting. After a few moments I take her back home and lead her to her door. 

-Thank you for tonight... I had a really great time!-I say. 

-What are you doing? - she looks at me. 

-What? - I'm confused. 

-Well aren't you coming in? What do you think you can just kiss me _like that_ and then leave? 

I throw her against the front door of her mantion starting another heated makeout session. God, she drives me crazy. She breaks the kiss and unlocks the door, pulling me inside the house. There, Beasty starts barking. 

-Shh, boy, it's just me! - the dog calms down. 

-Wow! He got sooo big! 

-Yeah, he was in training for a while. He is almost ready to kill. Now, can we stop talking about the dog?! Can we stop talking _at all_? 

-Wait, Gwen. Don't you think we're moving too fast? Are you ready for anything... Major? 

-I'm living in the moment. If you think it's too fast, that's ok, but if it were after _me_ , I would have done this the first night that we met. 

With that, I pick her up quickly and the damn dog starts barking again. 

-Oh my God, Beasty! - Gwen is desperate. 

I start laughing and I let her down on the ground. 

-I wanted to be hot and needy, but I guess you'll have to walk with me to your room. 

We both start laughing as we scend the stairs quickly. As soon as we're in her bedroom, I close the door and I do what I should have done a while ago. I take hold of her neck kissing, biting and sucking. She moans lightly and I become addicted to that sound. I start making my way down on her chest as she starts unbuttoning my shirt. I take off her dress easily, leavin her in her underwear. 

-Fucking shit! How are you real? 

I start sucking and kissing her chest, marking her all over as she pants and moans. Shirtless and hard, I pick her up by her ass and drop her slowly on the matrass. She looks angelic. I take off her bra and I take her nipple in my mouth, her sounds becoming louder. I slowly make my way down her body, reaching her matching panties. I start taking those off and I can see the moisture. 

-You are so wet, baby girl! 

I can't resist no longer, I take her clit in my mouth and I hold her hips down with my hands. She tastes the sweetest and she moans loudly, telling me I am doing it right. 

-Oh, God! Blake, don't stop!!! 

I moan at her desperate pleas and my friend down there is getting closer to the edge. I don't let her come. Our first time needs to be sweet. So I leave her pussy and I start undoing my belt. She quickly takes hold of it, throwing it to the side. She is on her knees on the bed as she undoes my pants. I take them off and she places her hand on my erection massaging it through my boxers. 

-See what you do to me? 

She looks at me with big, innocent eyes, while biting her lip. I am ready to explode. I take off my boxers and I see her backing up on her knees. Her eyes never leaving mine, as her hand goes in between her legs and then she sucks off her fingers. I feel the animal coming out of me as I crawl on the bed. I take hold of her legs spreading them apart for me. She looks at my cock and then back into my eyes a little shocked. I laugh. 

-What? - I tease - Too much for you? 

-A little, yeah... 

-I'll be gentle, ok, I promise. 

She nods and I start playing with her clit a little bit more. I enter her with one finger and ger insides feel so hot. My cock is jealous. I can see she's ready, so I leave her pussy and I pump my cock a few times, before slowly entering her. She moans very loud and I stop. 

-Talk to me. - I caress her face with one hand. 

-Shit, you feel so good! - she rolls her eyes. 

-Yeah? Look at me. You need to tell me to stop, if I go to far. Ok? 

She nods and I continue sliding into her. I'm halfway in and she becomes restless. 

-God, that's soo deep - she pants. 

-A little more, are you good? 

-So good, so good... - I chickle at how turned on she is. 

I decide to be a little bald and go all the way in before I start thrusting, so that's what I do. 

-Blake! - she moans my name loudly. 

-That's it, baby girl. That's all. 

I kiss her, sliding my tongue down her throat and she starts moving her hips, trying to get what she needs. At that, I start thrusting slowly. I look in her eyes with every movement and it's almost spiritual. 

-You're so tight, pretty girl. 

-Mmm - she moans. 

My thrusts become qwicker and harder and her moans, louder and hotter. 

-Are you close, baby? - she asks me. 

-God, baby girl, so close. 

She takes my hair in her hands and pulls a little as I can feel her stuttering. Three thrusts later, and her pussy is doing that grip thing and I feel all her come covering my dick. She lets out a _really_ hot sound as I pull out and come on her belly. We come down from our high and I take some napkins cleaning her body of my cum. I open up her legs, which are still shaking and I lick all her cum off. She tastes devine. She mosns a little more and once I'm satisfied, I lay with her on the bed. 

-Damn, that was _hot._ \- she sais and I chuckle. 

- _You're_ hot. 

I look at her and she smirks. 

-You're _big._

We both start laughing at her remark and she cuddles up in my chest. I feel her hand going from my pecs down on my body and she touches my now soft dick. 

-Down, woman. Get some sleep, I'll wake you up a little later. 

-Ugh, fine. - she sais annoyed. 

She kisses me and places her head on my shoulder, her body getting heavier and heavier. 

***

Somewhere in the middle of the night I wake up and something is missing. Gwen is no longer sittin on me. She is on her side facing away from me and the covers are slightly falling off her body giving me a perfect view of her back and butt. I start caressing her ass with my palms and I lower myself starting to kiss her back. I go lower and lower until I am kissing her ass and I take a bite. At that, she starts shitfing. I sneak a finger down her pussy revealing a lot of moisture. The fact that she is still wet a few hours after having sex, turns me on even more. I lick her pussy from the back and she turns her head looking at me. 

-What are you doing down there? - she smirks. 

-I got a little hungry. - I respond, the vibrations clearly doing things to her as she moans. 

-What a nice way to wake up! - she sais breathlessly. 

-God, you taste _so good._ \- at that, she moans again.

I take a hold of her hips and place a pillow below her pussy, lifting her butt from the bed. This gives me a better angle. 

-Fuck, you look so beautiful right now! - the view of her ass in front of me awakes the animal and I can't control myself. I spank her cheek and she screams in pleasure. I caress the little red mark that immediately appeared. 

-I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself... - I say thinking it was too much. 

-Nnoo! - she whines - That feels sooo good!! 

I do that again. And again. Alternating from right to left, until I'm satisfied. By this point, her moisture is dripping down on the pillow and she gets restless and whiny. I can't say that my poor friend wasn't having a hard time, but I just can't help it. 

-What is it? What do you need? - I tease some more. 

-You, God I need you! 

-But I'm right here, baby girl! 

-Uh-uh - she shakes her head - I need you _in me._

This time I get up from the bed and take a condom from my wallet. As I open the package and slide the condom down my cock, I see her shaking her butt in front of me. She wiggles and I stretch the condom a little more, if it's even possible. 

-Come ooon! - she pleads - I'm getting a little dry over here!! 

-I bet you couldn't get dry, even if you wanted to. - I challenge her. 

-Is it a turn off? 

It's crazy how she can get from confident and horny to insecure in one second. 

-You couldn't believe how big of a turn _on_ it is. Knowing that you're always ready for me does something to my little friend. 

-Well then what are you waiting for?? - sneaky..... 

I slide in fully and she grabs the sheets, gasping in surprise. 

-Yeah, is this what you wanted?

I massage her ass a little while I let her get used to me. 

-Fuck, yes! - she moans. 

I start moving slowly and she gets up on her knees a little, meeting me halfway. Seeing that, I thrust a little harder, and harder, until she starts screaming with every thrust. She grabs at the sheets violently and I panic. I slow down and she whines loudly. 

-No, please, don't stop! Please!!! 

-Are you ok, baby? I don't want to hurt you. 

-Blake, I need it rough and hard. God, you're so hot right now! I trust you, ok? I promise I'm fine. 

I pick up the speed and the sound of our bodies smashing together, along with our moans is everything that I need. The rythm becomes a little much and I pull out. I put my face on her pussy and I start eating her up. I lick all the way from her entrance to her butt whole and she has a really nice reaction. The condom broke and I went to take another one when she looks at me and grabs my hand. 

-No, I want you to come in me. Please, I want to feel all of you, I'm on the pill. 

-Shit, don't say stuff like that to me... 

I spank her again pretty hard, but I feel like she loves that so I do it again. I throw her back on her fours and I enter from the back. I slam into her, not being able to resist and just like the last time, she grabs the sheets violently. 

-Take that cock, baby girl. Take it! - I slap her once again and she whines and moans. 

She starts shivering and I feel her on the edge.

-Ohhh, fuuuuck! - she screams. 

We come at the same time, her pussy milking my cock really nicely. I moan like a bitch in heat. I would be embarrassed if it weren't such an unbelievable experience. 

-Fuck! - she sais as she falls forward with my cock still inside of her. 

I lean forward kissing her back and shoulders. I slide off of her and we both moan. 

-Sorry if I went too far... - I say. 

-That was... Incredible... It's never been like that... I've never trusted anyone enough to enjoy being spanked. 

-It's never been like that for me either. I love you so much that I just want to eat you, and hurt you and - shit... What have I done? 

-Y-you... What? - she looks at me. 

-I... Uh... - I stammer. Stupid ass. - I didn't mean to say it like this... You don't have to say anything, but...

-You love me? - she looks me in my eyes and caresses my cheek. 

-I-I do. 

She kisses me deeply and for a moment I forget about everything, 'till she sais:

-I love you too, Blake. Whatever this feeling is, I have never felt it before and I'm scared... 

-That's exactly how _I_ feel... 

-Oh, boy, we are soo screwed! 

We both laugh and I see her getting cute again:

-Say it again! 

-I love you - I kiss her neck. 

-Again. 

-I love you - I take her nipple in my mouth. 

-Again... 


	5. Complicated

I woke up alone in Gwen's bed. I put on my boxers and as I enter the hallway there is a wonderful smell coming from the kitchen. Gwen is in my shirt, with her hair up in a bun and no makeup on. She is cooking and singing and I stand by, watching her for a little while. I slowly enter the kitchen and she looks at me and smiles.

-Good morning!

-Mornin' - I say as I put my hands on her waist from the back.

I lean into her kissing her neck and she melts in my hands. 

-Are you hungry? Breakfast should be ready in no time! 

-Oh, I _am_ hungry. Just not that kind of hunger... - I say as I start kissing her shoulder.

-Down, boy. Eat! - she breaks the embrace and she points at me to sit. 

I obey and keep my eyes on her. She is so graceful and beautiful... How did I end up here? Watching this girl, my girl, cooking me breakfast in her huge ass mantion while falling in love. Damn... 

-How are you feeling?

-I woke up about half an hour ago and I couldn't walk... - I start laughing - and then as I kept trying, it got a little better but I still walk funny. - she giggles.

-Any... Regrets? - I ask cautiously. 

-None! - she leans in over the counter top and kisses me softly. 

-Good, me neither.

She sets two plates in front of us and we start eating. I look at her sitting on the high bar stool and I see some skin that aches for me to be touched. So I slide a hand and I touch her thigh, making her gasp in surprise. 

-Jesus! You're tickling me!! - she squirms.

-Sorry. - I mutter. 

Then, as she continues to eat, I place a hand on her chest unbuttoning her shirt a little, just enough to reveal a little something. She slaps my hand away playfully. 

-Oh. My God. Can you please eat? Don't you have to go to the studio today? 

-Shit... I forgot! You know, I'm the boss though, I could cancel if... 

She places her hand on my mouth. 

-Oh, you are going to the studio. We worked really hard trying to get you back on track. Now that you have some inspiration you should be fine. Please don't stop now! Here! 

With that she unbuttons the whole shirt and tosses it on the floor leaving her naked body on display. 

-Now, eat! - she sais determined. 

The nerve... The _fucking_ nerve... As soon as we finish eating, I pick her up and take her to the bathroom. I start the shower and I feel her hand on my boxers. She takes them off while she kneels down in front of me. 

-Baby, you don't have to... 

She takes my dick head into her mouth and sucks it like a lollipop. She slides her tongue from the base of my cock to the tip, massaging my balls with her hands. She sucks off my balls one by one and I grow harder and harder. She pumps my shaft a few times, not squeezing and it feels soo good. She takes my cock in her mouth once again lowering her head a little more and I moan. She takes me deeper and I am very close to the edge. Then, she lets go of my dick and strings of saliva linger on her lips. She takes my hands and places them on her head. 

-Show me. 

I take her bun and she lowers her head the furthest so far and I push her limits a little more. No one has ever let me do this and it feels so good. I'm not going to force her, obviously, but the fact that she would let me do anything to her is just soo hot. 

-Fuck, baby girl!! You like that cock, baby? 

She nods with my dick down her throat. 

-Damn it, pretty girl! You're so good at this! Fuck!

I pull her hair, knowing that if she kept going, I would come way too soon. She gets up from her knees and she licks her lips.

-You're freaky! - I smirk raising my eyebrows. 

-Next time you'll come in my mouth. 

And with that she enters the shower swaying her hips. I grab her by the waist, flip her around and throw her against the wall.

-You really have to stop saying stuff like that. 

-Or what? 

-Or I'll have to punish you... Is that what you want? 

She nods slowly, biting her lip. She takes hold of my hard, throbbing cock and I start seing stars. I slap her hand away (gently) and I lift her against the shower wall. I shove my dick into her and she throws her head back moaning. 

-Ugh, Blaakee!!! 

-Mhmm... Fuck, baby girl, you're so wet for me! 

I start thrusting into her and I need a little leverage, so I take her right nipple in my mouth, sucking, biting and flipping it with my tongue. I do the same in the other side and soon, she starts screaming, not making much sense and I know the end is close. We come down from our high trying to recover from another intense orgasm. We somehow manage to actually clean ourselves and then we both get ready to go to work. Gwen and Beasty get in a car and as they pass by me Gwen opens the window.

-Have a great session! I love you!

My feet stop working.

-Thank you, baby! I love you! See ya!

I can't believe this! I love her and she loves me back! I rush to the studio trying not to think too much of her. I need to save my inspiration for the session. But I just remember last night. Fuck! I'm getting hard by only thinking about it... Seeing her like that, confident and trusting me with whatever is so much more than I've ever dreamed of. She is very responsive to anything that I do and the sight of her naked body is something that I want to tattoo in the back of my head. I love her. I want her. I need her. I get to the studio and I get a phone call from Miranda. Now that she's pregnant, I can't ignore her calls anymore and she's taking advantage of it.

-Hello?

-Blake, hi! How are you?

-Great, but let's just skip to the point here? How are you feeling?

-Like shit! - she starts crying - You can't get me knocked up and then leave me alone in this damn city!! I am loosing my mind!

-Ok, slow down... - what the hell do I do? - I need to figure out a plan and I'll call you tonight.

-Why the fuck do you need a plan?? Can't you just come over?? 

-No, Miranda, I can't. 

-What is more important than your only baby? 

-For all I know, it may not even be _mine_. You have to stop taking advantage of the fact that I want to be a part of this baby's life, ok? 

-Whatever... The point is I'm feeling like _shit_ and all I need is a bottle of vodka, so yeah, take your time, darling! 

-Talk to you tonight, Miranda! Bye! 

I go in the studio and write. Write my heart out. Thirty minutes ago I was the happiest man alive. And now, I can't even think straight. I need Gwen. We have to find a way to make this work. 

***

I go back to Gwen's place at around eight in the evening. I pull up and Beasty comes running towards me. At first, I freak out, but then, I see Gwen smiling on the porch and I calm down. Don't know why, but I do. All my worries disappear. The dog jumps on me wanting to play, but it's a whole ass horse of a dog and I loose my balance, falling on my ass. Gwen starts laughing and sais some command and Beasty is back to her in no time. 

-Hey, handsome! - she greets me while placing her hands around my neck. 

-Hey, pretty girl! - we kiss passionately and we enter the house. 

She ordered some food and she had it all prepared, along with a bunch of dvd's. 

-I thought maybe we could have a little movie night. My assistant rented a few dvd's with movies that we can watch while we _make out_ and still be able to follow the plot!

-I _love_ that! - I kiss her again - Thank you, baby! 

She looks at me sweetly. 

-I have some news though... Miranda called. She feels like shit, apparently, and she has no one here. She wants me to go over there from time to time. How do you feel about that? 

-I don't know... I don't have anything to say, Blake. You do what you think you should do. I'm not getting in _that_ whole situation! 

-What do you mean? 

- _If_ you're the father, you want to be there for the baby. Now, under these circumstances, I know you'd rather stay at Adam's and just be a part of the pregnancy whenever you want, but she's right too. She's alone. And she's hormonal. The first trimester is _hell._ Nothing feels like it should and being by herself can't be easy. 

-So, you're saying I should go? 

-I'm saying that I'm ok with whatever _you_ decide. 

-I just can't believe this! I'm so happy, Gwen! _You_ make me _sooo happy._ And it's so annoying that I can't do that for you too. I hate myself for that night. It should have never happened. Now that the Gavin situation was taken care of, we can finally start having a normal life, and instead... 

-Wh-wait! - she cuts me off - What do you mean 'taken care of'? - Uh-oh... 

-W-well... 

-I _told you_ to stay out of it! 

-I did!! Look, when I left the hospital that day, I met him in the parking lot, _he_ approached me. I was just so angry at him and, mostly myself that I couldn't help it. I punched him pretty hard, told him to leave you alone, then punched him some more... 

-I can't _believe_ you! 

-But, he hasn't been following you anymore! You're free! 

-I thought he was tired of that. I thought he got bored and moved on. I thought he was gone forever, but I guess not! 

-Why are you so mad? 

-Because he's _not_ going to stop here. Now that he _met_ you, he will not stop. He wouldn't touch me for _weeks_ , but when there was another guy speaking to me at a bar he would immediately turn into the most affectionate boyfriend. It's a competition, and it never ends with him loosing... 

-I'm sorry... I couldn't help it, Gwen. You were in the _hospital_ because of him! I would have stayed away, I swear, but meeting him in the parking lot... A few feet away from you... I couldn't, please understand! - I beg. 

-I just... It's a lot... With _him,_ and the baby...

-I understand... I wish I could give you more than I have to offer... - I lower my head down. 

-I need to think about this. 

-Ok... I should probably go, then... 

-Blake? - I turn around. - I had a _long_ day... Don't leave! We don't have to talk about this _now_. We'll figure it out as we go. 

-Just know that _I love you_. I would never hurt you intentionally. _I love you!_

-I love you too!

We cuddle up on the couch and eat as we watch a film. The night comes to an end and it's time for me to head back to Adam's place. I start driving and I make up my mind: I turn around sonn ariving at Miranda's. I knock on the door and there's no answer. I knock again and again. I try calling her but her phone must be dead. " _I should go check it out, maybe something happened to her"._ I enter the house and I see her on the couch. A few bottles of booze, empty near the coffee table and a very familiar smell: alcohol. 

-Miranda! Miranda! _Miranda!_ -she stirs.

-Blake?!

-What the _fuck_ did you do?? You're pregnant, for God's sake! You're not allowed to drink! 

-Easy for you to say, I don't have Adam to _babysit_ me. 

She is clearly drunk and all I see is black. Classic Miranda, when life gets too much for her she somehow finds all the excuses to do the stupidest thing. I pick her up and take her to the shower. I turn on the water and she squirms. She can't even keep her head straight. The cold water having almost no effect on her. I let the water run for a few minutes before turning it off and picking her up again. I place her on the counter and I give her a couple of towels. She can't do _anything._ I feel smoke coming out of my ears. 

-How can you be so irresponsible? Do you realize that you might have just ruined _our child???_

I'm pretty sure she fell asleep. She's not even worth it. I take off all of her clothes, dry her off and then put on a pijama set. She is out the wole time. I shove her in the bed and I prepare some water and advil for whenever she'll wake up. It's midnight. I call Gwen. 

-Blake, is everything ok? - her groggy voice responds. 

-I'm so sorry to wake you up, pretty girl! I just really need to talk to you... I can't do this. 

-Can't do what? 

-I can't have this baby with her. I am at her place right now. I came here and she didn't respond to any of my calls. I broke in and found her _wasted_ on the couch... She couldn't even keep herself up. I can't believe her. I'm out. 

-Blake? Are you stupid? 

-What??? 

-What did _I_ do with _you_ when you had your problems? Did I let you go? Did I abandon you??? 

-No... - I say apologetically. 

-Well then, don't you _dare_ to that to your child's mother! She has a problem, just like you had, even worse. I am not taking any sides, but I know how _I_ was treated when I was pregnant. I don't want that happening to _anyone._ If you want to be there, you'll have to be there all the time. You're either in, or out. There's no in between. I told you that you need to do whatever you think it's best. Blake, I'm here for you, but only if you act like a _human being._

-You're right... I'm sorry... I'm new at this, y'know. 

-Me too... One day at a time. How is she now? 

-Asleep. I showered her in cold water and she had almost no response, then I dried her off, changed her clothes and tucked her in. I'm not _that_ bad of a person... 

-No, you're not... - I can feel her smiling through her words. 

-I think I'm going to crash here tonight. She needs me, now I see. Are you ok with that? 

-I'm not a jealous person, baby. I trust you. Just humor me and make her understand that you're a taken man. I don't want to have to kick some knocked up woman's ass... 

I start laughing at how fucking adorable she is. 

-Shit, baby girl... I love you so much! I don't take any of this for granted, you know. _Thank you._

-I love you too, baby! Take care and feel free to call me whenever. Tomorrow it's going to be a mellow day at the studio. Anything you need!

-Mmm, I'll only need _you._ I'll take you out for dinner tomorrow night. Something private, no attention. I'll figure something out. Be ready at 7! 

-Ok - she laughs - You're crazy! 

We hung up and I start cleaning up around the house. Somewhere at around 2 a.m. I am able to fall asleep in the guest bedroom. 

***

I wake up at 8 in the morning and Miranda's still out. I go into the kitchen to start preparing something for her to eat. I start cooking breakfast, lunch and dinner. She's going to need good, nutritious food, not some takeout junk. Somewhere at around 10 I hear her descending the stairs. 

-Oh, hey, I didn't expect you to be here... 

I keep on going with the cooking, not responding to that. 

-Blake? 

-What? - I keep my back turned. 

-Why aren't you looking at me? 

-I can't right now, I'm cooking... 

-Right... Thanks for that. 

-I'm not doing this for _you._ I'm not doing _any of this_ for you. I can't look at you right now. I don't think I've ever seen you so drunk. 

-I'm sorry... 

-Save it! I will help you. - I turn to face her. 

She has big dark eye circles and her lips are dry. Her hair is tangled and she looks like a homeless woman. 

-I will be here, whenever you need me. However, I have a few conditions. First, don't take advantage of me; you know that I'll be here when you call, so don't be a total pain in the ass. Second, you'll do your part; I want a healthy baby, no more drinking, no more junk food. But also, I am seeing someone. - at that, her attention is through the roof. 

-Wh-what?! - she is shocked. I love this! 

-She knows our situation and she's completely fine with it. _She_ is the reason why I'm still here. So don't play no games. I'm not coming back to _you._ Ok? 

She nods her head. 

-How are you feeling? - I ask. 

-Like shit. I'll go and take a shower. 

With that, she's gone and I know I might have been a little harsh. It's the only way she'll listen. I decide to call Gwen and tell her: mission complete. 

-Hi, baby! What's up? - I say.

-Hi!! Oh my God, you're not going to believe this! 

-What?! 

-I finished my Activewear collection!!! Like, completely!!!! 

-Holy shit? So, you're saying that you'll be free earlier tonight? 

She laughs. 

-Unfortunately no, but that means that I can take a vacation soon, and I was thinking my hot _boyfriend_ will apreciate me being home _all day._

 _-_ Mmm I like the sound of _that!_ -she giggles. 

-So how are things down there? 

-Nasty... Sad... I don't even know anymore. All I know is I could use that vacation that you're talking about! I am currently cooking Miranda some meals so she'll have a homemade meal, and then I'll go to the studio for a little while. Then, I will be in the new house arranging some stuff and _then_ I'm taking you out on a date! 

-Yesss, can't wait! Baby, I have to go, but text me a little later, ok? 

-Absolutely, pretty girl, congrats on your collection, baby! Love you! 

-Love you too!!!

I see Miranda coming in the kitchen in a robe. 

- _Love you?_ Already? You got soft! 

-Mhm... - bitch. 

-What, a few more weeks and you'll propose? - she sais sarcastically. 

-Well, that's none of your business. 

-No, it is! I mean I was your wife and we've been separated for what... Four months? How can you move on like this? Didn't you love me _at all?_

-We have been separated for only four months, but we haven't been working for more than a year. It wasn't easy moving on, but I hated the life that I lived. I was drunk all the time and I wasn't a good person. Adam picked me up from that whole that I dug myself. And then, I met Gwen. When you told me you were pregnant, I started drinking again and _she_ was the one to pull me out of it. 

-Mhmm, what an angel! You're boring when you're not drunk, so she didn't make you any favor. 

-No, but she made _you_ a brand new baby daddy, huh? I told you, if it were for me, I would have been long gone. I want this baby, just not with _you._

-Right... 

-You can go ahead and hate her all you want, but you can't blame me for moving on! Yes, I loved you, a lot, but you treated me like _shit_! And now, instead of running, I am making you food... 

She lowers her head. 

-I remember you undressing me last night.

She comes towards me and she puts a hand on my shoulder. 

-I remember you drying me off with a towel. 

She lowers her hand on my forearm and looks at me with dark, heated eyes. 

-Didn't you _feel_ anything? 

-No. - I say coldly. 

-Oh, are you sure? - she pulls at her robe and in two seconds she is butt naked in front of me. 

I look at her naked body. 

-Mmm, no. Get dressed, you're going to get cold. - I turn back around continuing the meals. 

-I can't believe you! - she scoffs. 

-I'm not like you, Miranda. I am happy, in a relationship. I'm not going to ruin what _I_ have for _you._ I went on that path before and I was the one who suffered most. 

-So, what? All the physical attraction went to hell? 

-Yep. 

-What is it? What can a McDonald cashier do, that I can't? 

I turn around having had enough of it. 

-She is a million dollar earning _super_ _model._ She is sweet and caring and understanding, all things that _you_ haven't even heard of! - I say harshly. 

- _You_ are dating a model? Hell no. In your dreams! 

I stay quiet, letting that sink in. 

-What does she see in you? A country hick? 

-Whatever it is _you_ didn't see. - with that, I turn off the stove and I get my car keys. - Here, you have food, I cleaned your house a little, you should be fine. Call me if you need anything. 

And I leave. Angry and insecure. I text Gwen.

**I am sooo over this! - B.**

**Just a little longer, baby. I'm sorry you have to go through this! - Gx.**

**She's just so annoying... I'll tell you all about it later. - B.**

**Can't wait! - Gx.**

II arrive at the studio and I let it all out. I have a hit session and I'm really proud. The day goes by quickly and I am at Adam's getting ready. 

-Uuuuh! You look good! - Behati sais. 

She started to show a little and her bumb is adorable. 

-Really? I'm taking Gwen out tonight. 

-So, I understand that you guys are serious, huh? 

-Hell yeah! I love her, Bee. I'm _in_ love with her... 

-Who wouldn't be? You look very handsome! She's lucky and, boy, does God love you, or what??? 

I start laughing and I kiss her cheek. 

-Thanks Bee! I'm off. - I pat her little belly and I'm out the door. 

_Gwen's POV_

I had a very successful day. My project should have been done in 3 weeks time, but things just fell into place. Soon, I'm going to have the photoshoot for the campaign , which I'm really excited for. But now, I'm getting ready to see Blake. I don't know what we're doing, but he told me to dress comfortably. So I take a cute little vintage, flowery jumpsuit and I keep my makeup light. I braid my hair and I hear his car getting closer. He still bothers to knock and when I open the door, I see him. God, he's so handsome... 

-Hi, baby! - I say. 

-Girl, what are you wearing? 

-What, you don't like it? 

-I love it, but you look hot and it's going to be a bitch trying to take that off quickly... - he checks me out and I feel treasured. 

-It's ok, I'll help you! - I wink at him and he bites his lip. 

We're on our way to someplace that he won't tell me about. We arrive on this dark, creepy hill and he tells me to wait in the car. He opens my car door and takes my hand as I get out of his pick up. He sneaks that hand around my waist and it drops a little lower on my butt as he leads me to the tailgate where there is a bunch of blankets and pillows and a few lit up candles. 

-Surprise! - he sais softly kissing my cheek and squeezing my butt a little. 

-Awww, Blake!!! This is so romantic! 

We cuddle up on the tailgate and he gets out chinese food. 

-I was thinking of the first night that we met and I remembered that I wanted to sleep on the tailgate that night. - he started - You and Bee wouldn't let me and I ended up sleeping at your place. It's a full circle moment. 

-How are you real? - I kiss him passionately. 

We start eating and he tells me about his day. The little show that Miranda threw on was _a lot._.. 

-Are you mad? - he asks. 

-No, baby! It should have been really hard for you though. I know that we moved on and all, but it still hurts. 

-I didn't feel anything though. I don't think I'll ever find someone who makes me feel like you do. 

He looks me in the eyes and I feel like crying.

-I love you, Blakey! - I kiss him. 

He smiles and caresses my cheek. 

-I love _you_ , pretty girl... 

We watch the stars and we just laugh and talk. Then, the candles start going off and we get going.

***

We make out in his car in front of my house. It's a little uncomfortable, but I don't even care anymore. 

-Let's go inside! - I say. 

We make our way to the door, when he pushes me against the wall and another heated makeout session starts. I love it when he does that. It's just like he's desperate for me and I've never felt so confident. We get into the house while making out and I take off his jacket. 

-Wait... - he breaks off the kiss - It's a little too quiet... Where's Beasty? 

-In training, now, don't stop ever again! - I'm the desperate one now. 

We make it to the couch where I push him to sit. I take off my jumpsuit leaving me in my panties and bralette. I straddle him, feeling his erection through his jeans. I shove my tongue in his mouth while unbuttoning his shirt. I take it off and I start kissing down his broad, muscular chest. I get off of him and on my knees. He takes off his jeans and I palm him through his boxers. I'll never get over how big he is. Long and thick. I take off his boxers not being able to resist no longer. His dick bounces up and I pump his length, sucking and biting softly his balls. I lick the length of his cock and I suck his head like a pro. 

-Fuck, baby girl! Mmnn, like that! 

He takes my hair in his hands guiding me lower on his cock. I relax my throat and take him as far as he pushes. I look into his eyes the whole time. He lets go of my hair and plays with my breasts through the bralette. I continue the blowjob as he takes off the article and starts playing with my nipples. I moan and so does he. He takes my hair again and fucks my face. I suck as well as I can and he pulls me up, leaving his cock with a loud pop. He takes off my panties and makes me straddle him. I sit on his lap and he takes my erect nipples in his mouth one by one. One of his hands goes between my legs and I start to tremble. 

-Oh, Blake!! 

-Baby girl - he sais in a dark, low voice - how are you so wet from sucking me? Do you like it? Does it turn you on? 

-Fuck yes - I say breathless. 

He slaps my butt with his other hand. 

-Ughhh, fuuck! - I lower my head on his chest and I bite him, marking him. He keeps spanking me with both hands and I bite him some more. His hands are big and it hurts a little, but it feels too good. I keep marking him trying not to moan too loud. When I have enough of it, I take his penis guiding him to my entrance. I feel his head going in. 

-Ohh, fuuuuck!! - I scream. 

God, it feels so good. He takes my hips and pushes me further down. The last 2 inches he forces my butt a little lower. 

-Baby, that's so deep! Huh, fuck! - I whine. 

-Shit, you're tight! My cock feels so good in your pussy, baby girl! Fuck! 

I start to move up and down whining and grunting. He sucks my tits and chest and neck and I love every second of it. I grab his biceps trying to anchor myself. My legs start trembling. 

-That's it, baby! Come for me! - he sais and that's what I do. 

He comes in me a few seconds after me and I ride him through it. I fall forward, resping my chest against his. His head goes back on the couch and we breathe. We calm down and his dick is still in me, so I slowly get up and we both moan. I stand up and I feel my legs a little weak. I walk a little funny and Blake laughs at me.

-Wait. - he sais. 

He walks up to me from the couch and turns me around caressing my butt. 

-What? - I say truying to see. 

-Your butt is red and it feels hot... I'm so sorry baby, did I go too far? 

-No! I promise! I'll just put on some lotion, it's fine. - then I see his collarbone area. 

The area that I sucked was very red and you could see the hickies perfectly. 

-Did _I_ go too far? - I point to his neck. 

He looks in the mirror in my living room and he starts laughing and caressing the zone.

-Marking your territory? - he smirks and raises his eyebrows. 

-So that bitch Miranda will stop messing with _my man!_ \- I say and we both laugh. 

-II like that. Being your man. I also noticed you calling me your _boyfriend_ today. 

-Did I? - I tease. 

-Oh, you totally did. I remember getting pretty hard at that thought... - he sais in a dark voice. 

-Really? Does that do it for you?

-Oh, yeah! Totally! 

-Ok, calm down. Let's get some water and then we'll see where the night takes us. 

And here we are, making our way to the kitchen naked... 


	6. Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one! Kinda sad too, but I'll update quickly, I promise! Also, please excuse all the spelling mistakes, I'm writing on my phone and it's little hard. Enjoy!

I wake up to an empty bed and a wonderful smell. I go into the kitchen and I see Blake making breakfast in a towel... Damn! His body is perfect; broad and muscular torso. Stong arms and a very kissable chest. The hickies from last night got even more intense and I love them. I feel my core getting damp. I walk towards him and start kissing his back. He jumps a little at the contact and then starts chuckling. 

-Good morning, pretty girl! - he turns around. 

-Hey... Smells good! 

-I'm glad you like it! 

-Your towel is kinda distracting me... - I say in a sexy voice. 

-Oh, is that so? Is the towel disturbing, or what is _underneath_ it? 

I laugh and he continues to cook. Once he turns off the stove, I pull at his towel leaving him naked in front of me. He turns around and I lower myself on my knees. He starts laughing. 

-Your obsession with giving me blowjobs is growing on me... - he sais darkly. 

-I told you once that you'll come in my mouth and that's what I intend to have as a pre-breakfast snack. - I say as I pump his dick with my hand. 

-You like having my cock in the back of your throat? 

-Mhmm - I say and I lick my lips, knowing it drives him crazy. 

I take the head in my mouth, my hand never stopping to pump. I see him grabbing the kitchen counter when I massage his balls with my other hand. He looks at me the whole time with heated, dark eyes. I start sucking and pumping and licking and he moans. 

-Fuuuck! Baby girl, suck that dick! Oh shit! 

He places his hands on my head guiding me all the way down his cock. I gag a little, but I'm able to take _all_ of him. I am very proud of myself. He spills his seed all over my mouth and he tastes so good... 

-Damn it, baby girl! 

He pulls me up from my knees and I lick all his cum off my mouth. He kisses me and I moan knowing that he can taste himself. He rips open his shirt that I had on and picks me up, placing me on the kitchen counter. Now, I see him lowering on his knees. He takes my pussy in his mouth and starts sucking like his life depends on it. 

-Shiiit! Blake, baby! 

His scruff is doing things to me and the way that his tongue flicks my clit is just too much and not enough at the same time. I feel one of his fingers playing with my entrance. He shoves a finger in, I moan. He shoves two fingers in, I scream. He shoves three fingers in and I see stars. I come in no time and he licks it all, not leaving a single drop. 

-You taste so fucking sweet, baby girl! - I kiss him and our juices blend in our mouths. I can feel his new erection against my pussy and I give him a little handjob, to make sure he's ready. He gets me off from the counter and turns me around. He pushes my chest on the cold surface of the kitchen counter, bending me all the way. 

-You wouldn't believe how hot you fucking look right now. All displayed in front of me... 

He slaps my ass a little. 

-Ahh, shit! 

-Mhmm baby girl! I know you like that! 

He pushes his face in between my butt cheeks sucking some more. He bites my ass and then back to my pussy lips. He takes one in his mouth and I feel him marking it. He does the same with the other one and then move to my clit. At this point I'm making all kinds of noises. 

-Mmmmm, fuuck! Right there baby, yes! God, baby boy! 

He slaps my ass again and I almost come. He takes my shoulders in his hands and shoves his dick inside of me. 

-Oh, God!! 

He grouls and grunts. He slams into me and I feel his balls hitting my pussy. He smacks my butt from time to time, making me hornier and hornier. His hands go to my waist and he thrusts harder into me. We both moan each other's names as we come down from our high. Then, Blake's pohone rings... 

-It's Miranda, I have to get this. 

With that, he pulls out of me. I hate this... I am standing in the way of what could be a family. This is wrong. He can't have sex with _me_ and then answer the phone to his ex-wife. He can't have sex with _me_ and then go and have this baby with another woman... 

-I have to go... She isn't feeling well and she has some work to do. Will you be ok with reheating your breakfast? - he chuckles and kisses my temples. 

I nod and take the shirt that I had on. I get dressed and reheat my meal. 

I continue on with my day. I keep thinking about this whole situation and it's really bugging me. I go to my parents house and I have lunch with them. 

-So, what's new? - my dad asks me. 

He knows me so well... 

-Well, I met someone... We have been spending a lot of time together and I am pretty sure that I love him. 

-Wow, wait, hold on. How long have you known him? 

-Well, two months already. 

-And how come you haven't mentioned anything? - my mom asks. 

-Well, it's been complicated. He is going through a divorce, but one night, he did something very stupid and now, his ex wife is pregnant... Soon after he found out, I got into the hospital and then things got a little bad. But we got through them and now, I'm really happy. 

-You look happy too! - my mom sais. 

-Yeah, it's just that this morning, we were supposed to eat breakfast together and his ex called, so he had to leave and I just don't know how it's going to be once the baby is born... 

-You'll always come second... - my dad sais. 

-Yeah... 

-And are you ok with that? - my mom asks me. 

I don't respond, I think. Over and over. I go to work and then home. Blake gets to my place and he finds me on the couch crying. 

-Baby... 

-Blake, we have to talk... - I cut him off. 

-Oh, no. What's wrong? - he heard my serious tone. 

-We can't do this... I am standing in the way of you and Miranda becoming a family... I hate this, it feels so wrong... 

-No, baby! Please, listen to me. I don't want her! At all, I'm not going to leave you for her! 

-It's not that Blake! Tell me something. If you hadn't met me, and you found out about Miranda's pregnancy, wouldn't you have wanted to give your relationship another try? - he stays quiet - See? I don't want to be _that_ woman. I know that once the baby comes, you'll be there for it, no matter what, and I'm not ready for that. If we continue with this _thing_ , with _us_ , I will eventually expect things from you; to move in with me, to get engaged, married, maybe even have a baby. You won't be able to give it all to me and that's normal, but I'm not ok with it... 

-You're right... You deserve better... 

-I love you, Blake. Know that. You're going to be a _father_. Once that baby holds your finger for the first time, I will immediately become second. And everyone else, for that matter. I just don't want to get in the way of your baby having a happy family. Talk to Miranda. Take care of her. 

At this point we're both crying. He's holding me close to him, his hands on my waist. 

-I understand... God, I love you so much! I don't want to let you go... But you're right... You deserve the world and I can't give it to you... Find someone who can! 

He kisses me passionately and I feel like taking all of my words back. 

-Take care, Blake! 

And that's the end of my dream... That's when I start crying and never stopping. I don't get out of my house, I don't answer the phone, even my project is on hold. I know I did the right thing, it just feels _so wrong_... I bawl and skip meals and Beasty is the only reason why I still see the sun. He sits with me all the time whining whenever I cry. I miss Blake. I want Blake. The way he makes me feel. The way he looks at me... 

_Blake' POV_

I moved into my new house, but lately, I've been sleeping at Miranda's. It's been three weeks since I haven't spoken to Gwen and I am losing my mind. Miranda and I fight everyday and we try getting along, but there's too much history. I don't want her. I want Gwen. God... 

-Blake? Can you pass me the remote, please? - Miranda pulls me from my thoughts. 

-Sure, here. - she takes the remote and immediately drops it on the floor. 

-Ouch! Oohh, God! - she places her hand on her belly and she screams in pain. 

I panic and in one second I'm by her side not understanding what is happening. 

-What's wrong? Miranda, talk to me! 

-It hurts really bad!!!

A few more seconds and the pains stops. 

-What the hell was that? 

-I don't know... It's like having really bad period cramps. 

-I'll bring you the heating pad. 

I place the pillow on her belly and the cramps start again, the heat making them a little more manageable. 

-In the book it sais it's normal to have cramps. - I say. 

-Yeah, I know, it's just that they're really intense... 

-Do you want me to call a doctor? 

-Are you crazy? No doctors! 

-Ran, maybe there's something wrong with the baby! 

-No one knows that I'm pregnant besides our familys. I don't want all the attention. 

-I'll call a private one! 

-NO ONE! - she screams and I don't insist. 

-Do you want me to run you a hot bath? 

-Yeah, that'll help me relax. 

I go to the bathroom and I start filling the bathtub. She's cramping really badly, so I pick her up and take her to the bathroom. I help her to take off her clothes and she gets into the water. I sit on the tub and her cramps are still going strong. 

-Try to breathe...

We do some breathing exercises, her belly not relaxing once. She changes positions in the tub, but nothing makes it better. 

-I don't like this, take me out, please! - she sais breathlessly.

I take her out, drying her with a towel. I put on a long night gown on her and I place her on the bed along with her heating pad. She is crying and she keeps on trying to get comfortable. At one point she falls asleep and I panic, thinking that she fainted. I check her pulse regularly and I watch her closely making sure she is breathing. It's about three in the morning and she wakes up grunting in pain, again.

-Shh, it's ok.. I'm here... - I say. 

-Can you take me to the bathroom? 

-Sure. - I pick her up and place her on the cold tiles. 

She looks down immediately and I follow her gaze. Blood. Drops of blood on the floor. She starts crying. 

-No no no no. 

-Shit! 

-Blake? What is that? What is going on? - she is desperate, she can't breathe and she sobs. 

I start tearing up. 

-Please, let me call a doctor! 

-Nu-uh - she cries even louder. 

-Ok, ok! No doctors. Breathe, please! 

I can't think of anything. I put down some towels and she sits on the bathroom floor. I quickly get my phone and dial. 

-Hello? 

-Gwen? I need your help... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	7. God's plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are we liking the story so far? I want to make it interesting, but every time I try to implement some angst, I just suffer... I love Gwen and Blake so much that I just want to give them an ideal life in my story... If you want some drama, try reading Broken Arrow or Bad at Love. These people destroyed me, but also gave me what I needed. Great stories! Enjoy!

-Hello?

-Gwen, I need your help...

-Blake? What's wrong?

-It's Miranda... She is having really bad cramps and she just started bleeding. She won't let me call a doctor and I'm freaking out!

-Send me your location, I'll be right there.

_Gwen's POV_

I drive like a maniac. I pull up in the driveway and I enter the house. I go upstairs and Blake greets me. His eyes are red, tired and puffy and I still feel like kissing the soul out of him. 

-Thank you so much for coming! 

-Blake? Who is that? Did you call a doctor? - an angry voice comes from the bathroom. 

-No, it's just a friend. - that hurt... _Just a friend._

I enter the bathroom and I see a tiny blonde in pain, sitting on a few towels full of blood. 

-Who are you? Get the hell out! 

-She's here to help you, Miranda. She went through something similar... - Blake looks at me apologetically. 

-What are you feeling? - I say, seeing that she let her guard down a little. 

-The pain has gone down a little, but I am still bleeding like crazy... 

-This is a miscarriage, Miranda... You could have a really bad infection right now, there's a lot of blood... 

-And what do I do? 

-There's nothing that _you_ can do. You need a doctor. Please, let me call mine. She's not going to say a word, I promise you that! 

-But you said you went through something similar... What did you do? 

-I went to the ER. Look, you can't play with these stuff. You could bleed to death. Please, let me call her. 

-No, no!I am NOT losing this baby! 

-I know what you feel like... But that doesn't mean that you won't ever have a baby. If you let me call a doctor, you'll actually have a chance to become pregnant again. What do you say? - I speak carefully. 

She looks at me lost and I feel my heart breaking. It's like I'm going through this once again...

-Call her... - she sais. 

I call my doctor and she tells me what to do until she arrives. Once she's here, she takes over the situation. Miranda is in the bedroom with the doctor and Blake and I wait on the hallway. He is really sad and I am remembering all the pain that I went through. 

-How are you holding up? - I ask. 

-I'm so tired... And sad. I can't believe this! How did you get through this? 

-I still didn't. It will always hurt. But time makes you forget, it numbs the pain. And then there's times like these when you're reminded of what happened... 

-I'm sorry, I just didn't know what to do. I've been trying to get her to let me call a doctor for hours and you came for five minutes and you persuaded her... 

-She's lucky she has you! I was alone when I miscarried, Gavin was on tour. At least she had someone looking out for her. 

-I hate that guy more and more whenever I hear his name. 

-Yeah... 

-What now? 

-What now? - I ask confused. 

-I love you, never stopped and never will. Miranda and I have been trying to work things out for the baby's sake, but my baby is gone... We fought every day. 

-I never stopped loving you either... - this is ridiculous - What are we doing? Miranda is in there having terrible pains and we're talking about getting back together? 

-You're right, I'm sorry... 

The doctor comes out of the bedroom. 

-I gave her some blood and a sleeping pill. I'll come back in a few hoirs to check on her. Just make sure she stays hydrated and there's some medicine left on the nightstand. Give it to her when she wakes up. 

-Thank you so much, doctor! - Blake leads her out. 

***

-I should probably go... - I say. 

-No, please! Don't leave me alone! Please help me! 

-Ok... Sure, if you want me to... You need to sleep through!

-I could use some of that! 

-Go ahead, I'll be here if she wakes up.

I go downstairs on the couch. The walls are decorated with posters of Miranda and she looks very pretty. I turn on the tv and I mute it. I watch some tv show for a few hours falling asleep and then, I hear some noise coming from upstairs. 

-Hi! How are you feeling? - I enter the bedroom. 

-Sad... - Miranda sais. - The pain went away at least. It burns a little, but it's nothing compared to what it was... 

-Pregnancy cramps are really changing your pain levels, huh? 

-Yeah... - she laughs. 

-The doctor said to give you some pills once you wake up. 

I go to her nightstand and hand her the pills and some water. 

-Thank you! For everything... - she sais. 

-Sure, no problem! 

There's an awkward moment of silence. 

-So, you must be the model, huh? 

-Uhm, yeah, that's me... 

-Things didn't work out between you two? 

-They did... Very well even, but we had to end it... I couldn't stay in the way of you having your family... It wasn't right. 

-Bad enough _you_ had to tell him to come back to me. 

-You should be grateful to have had a baby daddy like Blake. He was there for you. The reason doesn't matter. I became pregnant and my boyfriend proposed. However, he was touring my whole pregnancy. I was alone when I miscarried. You had _him_. Imagine having to go through all what you went through while being alone... 

She doesn't say anything. 

-Anyways, I should let you get some more rest... 

I get out of the room and I see Blake standing in the hallway. 

-Were you spying on us? - I smirk. 

-Yes... Thank you for saying that... - he looks at me with those eyes that make me just want to kiss him and never let go. 

-It's the truth... I have to go home. I need a shower and some fresh clothes. I'll come back later, ok? 

-Yes, please. Thank you so much! - he hugs me tightly. 

I go home and take a shower. I put on some clothes and I take Beasty for a walk. I get a call from my assistant and I stop by my office getting some work done. Then, I'm off to Miranda's. I pull up in my Chevrolet and when I open the door I hear screaming coming from the inside. 

-I can't believe you! How can you be so stupid? You're on heavy medication, Miranda! - I hear Blake's voice. 

-What's going on here? - I say looking at Miranda crying on the couch. 

-She was a little thirsty, so she drank some vodka. How awesome? She lost our baby because of it and now she was _just a little thirsty. -_ he sais sarcastically. 

-You, calm down!! - I raise my voice at him and he is shocked at my change of attitude. - Do you have _any_ idea of what she just went through? Go ahead and scream! Just not here. Come on, get out! 

-What?! - still shocked. 

-Go on a walk, buy a soda, just leave, calm down and when you got your shit together, you are allowed to come back! 

He scoffs and leaves slamming the door. 

_Miranda's POV_

I'm weak. I know that, but losing a child _and_ meeting the girl my ex husband loves was too much for me. I still love him. Just like she said, he is the best I could have ever had and I lost him. I hate him for moving on and I hate _her_ for being so perfect. She has all the reasons to despise me and instead, she's here understanding and helping. She's beautiful and smart and Blake would be a foul not to love her. That's why I drank. It hurts... 

-How much did you drink? - she asks me calmly. 

-I only took a few sips, I swear! - I say defensively. 

-It's ok, Im not judging you! Did you eat anything? 

-No... 

She goes into the kitchen and sais:

-He's not right, Miranda. This is not your fault. Miscarriages happen all the time. There's nothing wrong with you. I promise. You're neither broken, or damaged. Maybe it was just meant to be. 

-I don't know... I never wanted to have kids, you know? I took this as a sign that maybe God wants me to have a baby. With Blake. That he is the one and I need to fix it. But why would He take it away from me? Why give it and then take it? - I start tearing up. 

She starts cooking something. 

-Try to look at it a different way. Never question God's plan! Everything happens for a reason and maybe this baby was meant to teach you a lesson. That one bad decision can change your life completely. That no matter what you wish for, you don't always get what you deserve. But also, that alcohol doesn't solve your problems... It only makes them worse. 

Those last words hit me like a train. 

-Blake thinks it's my fault that I lost the baby. He will never forgive me after this! 

-Blake was a jerk. He shouldn't have said that. I'm sure that that time when you got drunk couldn't have helped the situation, but I still think that what's meant to be, will be. 

-Thank you for everything... You should hate me for all this, but here you are helping me... 

-I know that it would have helped me a lot if someone said these words to me in those moments. I felt discouraged and damaged like a broken toy. What Blake said kinda got into my head, that's probably why I reacted so harshly. 

-Well thank you! - I smile a little bit and she smiles back. 

Her body looks amazing and she's wise and nice. She's beautiful... 

Blake comes back and I avoid his gaze. I feel his eyes burning a whole in me. He turns around walking towards Gwen. 

-I'm sorry... - he sais. Sure, apologize to _her._

-I'm not upset with you. Ok, maybe a little, but I'm not the person you should apologize to...

This girl is really getting on my nerves. How is she real? 

-I'm sorry, Miranda... - he sais in a soft voice. - I shouldn't have said what I did and I want ypu to know that I didn't mean it. 

-It's ok. - I don't look at him. 

Then, he goes back to Gwen helping her cook...

_Blake's POV_

I am really stupid. I saw her drinking from that bottle and I saw red. I didn't see Gwen entering and she heard my hurtful words. She looked at me with a look of sadness amd disappointment. I don't ever want to see that look on her face. So I took a walk and I realized my mistake. I went back and apologized. To both of them. 

Seeing Gwen cook in her little flowery dress with her hair up in a pony makes me feel like I'm dreaming. God, I missed her so much! 

-Can I help you with anything? - I ask. 

-You can put the pasta in the boiling water. I'm cooking something so she can eat. All the pills and the alcohol on an empty stomach are going to be a bitch. 

I do what she asked me accidentally touching her hand. She looks at me and I look at her. The tension between us could be cut with a knife. 

-So, what have you been doing? How is your collection? - I break the awkward silence. 

-Well, I took that vacation... It was the saddest vacation of my life, but I rested, which was nice. Beasty is fully trained now, so I spent a lot of time with him, exercising and playing with him. You wouldn't recognize him! - she is so cute when she gets excited. - My project was a little postponed, but I'm preparing for the photoshoot next week. It's so nice to see the actual product that you've been working on in your hands, I can't wait!!! 

-What's the name of your collection? 

-I can't tell you that. 

-Oh, come on! - I tease. 

-No! You're not gonna make me tell you! Not like Behati's pregnancy! 

-Mean, you're _mean._ Are you immune to my charm now? 

-I doubt that! - we both laugh - Speaking of Behati though, want to tell you something? 

-Uhh, spill it, sis! 

-I know the gender of the baby and I'm going to plan the gender reveal party!! 

-No way! What is it!? 

-Nope, not gonna say! 

-Ughh, now I actually have to _go?_ Another one of Adam's partys... 

-Hey! I'm the one who's throwing it! It's going to be LIT! 

We laugh. And talk. I forget that Miranda is even in the room. I want her. Badly. 

We keep on talking and laughing and when the dinner is ready, we all eat. The meal is ah-mazing and Miranda seems to enjoy it as well. 

-This is delicious! - she sais. 

-I'm glad you like it! 

-It's really good! - I say and she smiles. *God, that smile*

We eat in silence and then I help Miranda get back to bed. 

-She is really beautiful... - she sais. 

-Yeah, she's a _model._

-I know, but there are creepy looking models too! She's gorgeous... You shouldn't let her go... 

-Wh-what? Did I just hear that coming from _your_ mouth? 

She rolls her eyes. 

-She came here in the middle of the night to help your ex wife have a miscarriage... I doubt that she came for _me._ She was a sweetheart and she helped me _so much_. I would be crazy to think that after all that has happened you'd want to be with me still... 

-I... I don't know what to say... 

-Just don't say anything. I'll call my assistant. I'll ask her to stay with me for a few days. You go and live your life, Blake. I love you and I thank you for everything. We don't have to pretend like we actually ever worked. It was just comfortable. I see the way you look at her, you never looked like that at me. Don't be stupid. 

-Thank you... - I'm happy and confused at the same time - I'll crash here tonight. You can call your assistant tomorrow. 

I leave her bedroom and I go downstairs to see Gwen loading up the dish washer. 

-I just had a very interesting conversation with Miranda... 

-Really? 

-Yeah... She told me that I shouldn't let you go. That you're very beautiful and she sees the way I look at you. Basically she told me that if I don't do something in this direction, I'm the stupidest human alive. I love you Gwen. Im _in_ love with you. I don't want to let you go and I don't want to soend another day not speaking to you. - I tear up. 

-I love you too, Blake! But we should take it easy. You just went through something pretty intense. 

I hug her tightly. She places her hands in my hair caressing my soft curls. 

-I should go... - she sais. 

-Ok... Tomorrow. Be ready at seven. I'll take you somewhere nice.

-Another one of your mistery dates? 

-Yep! You might want to dress up for this one. - I say smirking. 

-Oh-kay... We're taking it easy, but I will _die_ if you don't kiss me right now! 

I put my hands on her ass pulling her towards me and slamming my mouth with hers. We make out for a little bit and I break the kiss. 

-I really needed that... - I say, my hands still on her butt. 

-I know... - she laughs and I squeeze a little making her laugh even more. 

-I'll see you tomorrow, baby girl! 

-Bye! - she kisses me again and off she goes... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	8. Love hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. My story was a little boring and I wanted to spice it up a little, but obviously, I didn't know how. You probably anticipated that this would happen. It's my first story, please be understanding. Enjoy!

_**I can't wait to see you tonight. - B.** _

_**Me neither. It feels like eternity since we had our last date.-Gx.** _

_**I will never wait this long ever again, I promise! - B.** _

_**You know, I am obviously sad that you lost your baby, but I'm disappointed that we didn't have time to fulfill the 'daddy' fantasy** _ **😏😉- _Gx._**

**_Down, woman. We're taking it slow, remember? - B._ **

**_You are NOT going to like my outfit for tonight then..._** 😬😉 ** _\- Gx._**

**_Evil. Pure_ evil.😑😝 _\- B._**

I leave Miranda's place and I go home. I will cook some dinner, arrange the dining table with some candles, get some flowers... It's going to be perfect. I tidy up the place a little and then I leave for groceries. On my way to the supermarket, I see a dead dog on the road, with a puppy that was sitting there closely to its mother. I pull over. 

-Hey, buddy! What are you doing here? - the puppy comes to me a little scared. 

It's a female puppy and she is black with a few tones of light brown. 

-Come on, let's get you out of here!

I search the closest vet clinique and I take her there. The vet washed her and gave her some food, and then he gave her the first round of shots and he made her a certificate. Betty. Her name is Betty and I decide to keep her. The whole way to the supermarket she sits on my lap, cuddling my legs. I bought some groceries and some dog stuff and I'm off. 

At home, Betty walks around and she gets used to the new environment. However, she refuses to leave my side. 

-You're really cute. - I say picking her up. 

I start cooking. I do my best, wanting to impress Gwen. Our first date was in here. We had a picnic in my empty livingroom. That night was special and I plan on making this one even more special. The time hits five o'clock and I start getting ready. I shower, iron a nice shirt and put on some black jeans and a nice matching jacket. I put a little red bow on Betty and light up the candles. 

_Gwen's POV_

I get dressed in a long red dress with some black Louboutins. The dress has a cut down one leg and it's a little revealing. It has spaghetti straps and a square decolletage. I curl my hair and put on a light makeup and a red lipstick. I look good, I have to say. 

I hear Blake knocking on the door. Beasty, as trained, goes to the door and sits, waiting for the guest to enter. I open the door to a very handsome man, holding a bouquet of flowers. His eyes are shining and I zone out a little bit. 

-Holy shit! - he whispers while checking me out. 

-Hi! - I chuckle. 

-Uhm... - he coffs - Are you ready to go?

-Are those flowers for me, or are they part of your outfit? - I tease. 

-Oh, yeah, I look so much prettier with flowers on! - we laugh as he hands me the flowers. 

I put those in a vase and we're off. He opens the car door for me and we start driving. We follow a familiar route and I realize what he's doing. We pull up in his driveway. I look at him confused? 

-Your place? 

-Mhm... 

-You cooked for me? - he nods - That's so sweet! 

He opens the car door for me again and we walk to the entrance. He opens the door and I see a table full of candles and a very delicious smell reaches my nose. 

-Oh my God! Blake! 

-Do you like it? - he hugs me from the back and I turn into his embrace throwing my hands around his neck. 

-I _love_ it! - I kiss him softly. 

-Wanna see something very cute? 

-You? - I say looking into his eyes. 

-Again. Down, woman! I would like to point out the fact that I'm being very good right now considering the fact that you look like a _fucking snack_. 

I laugh at his tone and he brakes our embrace going towards the couch. He picks up somethind he turns around with the cutest little puppy with a bow on it. 

-Oh my God! 

-I found her today on the driveway. Took her to the vet and she wouldn't leave my side, so I decided to keep her. This is Betty. 

-Hi, Betty!! You're so cute, holy smokes! 

We play with the dog a little and then we go towards the table, where Blake pulls out the chair for me. We eat and his food is amazing. This is so romantic I feel like crying. I know he put a lot of effort into it and it makes me feel special. We finish eating and we each have a glass of red wine. We laugh and flirt and then he turns on some music. He gets up and asks for my hand. 

-Dance with me! 

I take his hand and he pulls me close to him. I put my hands around his neck, and his rest on my waist. I look into his eyes and I let the romantic moment wash away everything else. 

-This is really nice, Blake. Thank you for all of this... No one has ever done that for me. 

-Well that's just not right. I told you once that you deserve the world. I may not be the most handsome, or the smartest, but I _promise_ you I'll go to the ends of the earth to give you that everything. 

-Blake... - I tear up. 

He kisses me passionately and I feel something that I've never felt before. This love is nothing like I've ever experienced. 

-What are you doing to me? - I ask shaking my head. 

-What I should have done a while ago. I'm putting you on the first place. 

***

The next day comes with a lot of work. I'm having the photoshoot for the campaign and later on, I'm meeting my family for dinner. Last night is on my mind the whole time. No matter who I'm talking to, or what I'm doing, I think about Blake. 

_**I know you're probably busy, so am I, but I just want you to know that you're on my mind. Love you! - Gx.** _

_**Oh, I just read that while swiping pee off my hardwood floor... Betty loves this house. And I love you! - B.** _

He's such a dork! I start laughing at my phone. 

-Ok! As your assistant, as the person who helps you keep your image and what I thought was your friend, I need to know why the _hell_ you're laughing at your phone when you're supposed to help me! - Lizzie sais. 

-Sorry... I'm working, I'm helping! - I say putting my phone down. 

-No no. I want an answer. I haven't seen Gavin around here. Please tell me you're not back with him! 

-No, God, no!! Uh-uh. It's... It's just... - I sigh - it's my _boyfriend..._

-Your what?! 

-You know Blake Shelton, the country guy from the Voice? - she nods - That's him... 

-Oh my God! - she is a little shocked. 

-It's new though, we're taking it easy... 

-Oh, it's certainly not new. You've been really happy for the past few months! That's amazing! 

-I _am_ really happy. He's everything I've ever wanted. 

-Then why keep it a secret for so long? 

-Well, there have been some complications, but we past those. He's been wonderful every step of the way, it's almost unreal... 

-I'm really happy for you, boo! - she hugs me. 

-Thank you!!! 

***

I pull up in my parent's driveway and I enter the house being greeted by my three siblings and their kids and my parents. 

-Gwen!!! - everyone is happy to see me. 

-Hi, everybody! I had to drop Beasty at home. 

-Oh, come on, let's eat! - dad sais. 

We sit down at the table eating and talking and then things get serious... 

-So, Gwen, we haven't seen you in a while. How have you been? - my sister sais. 

-Good, good. I've been working a lot and just... You know, work mostly... 

-Gwen, you can't keep living like this... Is Gavin still following you? 

-No, no, Gavin stopped that about a couple of months ago. 

-We harldy even see you anymore! And then when we do, you don't tell us anything! We understand that you want your private life to stay private, but we _are_ part of that life! 

-Sorry, Eric, it's just that I'd rather hear about you, and my nephews than to hear myself... 

-Eric's right, I called you three nights ago and you didn't answer, and you also didn't call me back! - Todd sais. 

-Well, this week was a mess! 

-Tell us! - my sister insists. 

-I was helping my... _Boyfriend's_ pregnant ex wife miscarry. Is _that_ what you want to hear? I cooked and cleaned and helped my new boyfriend's pregnant ex wife... 

-Boyfriend? - my dad sais - Gwen, I thought you broke it off... 

-I did. And then I got a phone call in the middle of the night. It was him. He was panicked and helpless, because his ex was having terrible cramps and she was losing a lot of blood. He knew I've been through something similar and needed my help. 

-Why not go to a doctor? - Todd asks. 

-They're all public figures. She didn't want all the attention, so I talked her into letting me call my doctor. She's fine now, but there's no baby, so Blake and I got back together. We only spilt because of the baby in the first place. - I see my father scrunching his nose. 

-Still, sis, you _cooked for his pregnant ex wife?_ -Todd asks and I see red. 

-Yes Todd!!! - I raised my voice - Did _you_ cook for me when I miscarried? 

-No, cause I didn't know that you miscarried. You're so damn secretive! 

-That's right! Wanna know why? I didn't want you there! Instead of encouraging me and supporting me, you would have given me crap on the fact that Gavin wasn't there. You never liked him, you always judged. Me and him. So, no, I didn't want that. But being alone in that hospital room, eating hospital food and being in excruciating pain, was the worst thing that has ever happened to me. Yeah, it's crazy that I did what I did for Miranda, but when Blake called, all I could do, was remember those moments. So I went. And I helped. And you know what? I'm proud of myself. Of course, you wouldn't understand. You've never met Blake, yet here you are judjing him too! It's not normal to not feel like I can tell you anything. Cause that's how I feel. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm afraid I've lost my appetite. 

With that, I get up and I'm out the door. I start crying in my car. I call Blake needing to hear his voice, but he doesn't answer. Then, I drive. I drive without having a destination. I don't know where I am and I don't know if I want to know. I just drive. My family keeps calling me, but I don't want to hear them. I've heard them enough my whole life. So, I call Blake. He doesn't respond. But then, there's a phone number that I don't recognize. 

-Hello? 

-Hi, my angel! How are you? - Gavin. 

-Gavin? What now? 

-I just called to tell you that you can stop calling your little _boyfriend_. He can't really talk right now, he's busy, ok love? - out. 

-Gav... Fuck! No no no no! This can't be happening! - I sart freaking out even more. 

I call Teresa Lisbon, the head of my security sistem and my old friend. I put on my GPS and I head home, where Teresa waits for me. 

-Hi! 

-Agent Lisbon, thank you so much for coming so quickly! - I sob a little. 

-It's, ok, Gwen, we'll find him, don't worry! We just have to be smart and efficient. My team it's on their way. 

I have been working with a security sistem from the FBI. They've thought me how to fight and protect myself from any sort of danger. Getting Beasty was their idea and he was trained by one of the team members. Ten minutes later, the whole team is at my place. All the computers are conected and we have a plan. 

-Ok, we're trying to chase that phone call, but the exact location must be in a deserted area. There's not enough signal. - VanPelt sais. 

-It's Gavin, so this move can't be a smart one. He probably took Blake to one of those classic creepy houses on the side of the road. - Rigsby said. 

-You're right. I was able to trace a perimeter. Let's just start driving, and we'll see. 

-But wait, are you sure that you didn't hear anything? An echo, or the sound that it makes when you're driving in the car? - Cho asks. 

-Well, there was no echo, but someone was walking on cement. You know, or like some water leaking somewhere. 

-It must be an old heating central or some sort of old uzine. - Jane sais. 

-Ok, let's start driving. Four cars and eight agents should be enough. Cho, you call for backup the moment you fimd them. Gwen, you're staying here with me. 

-No way! I can help! Please Lisbon, I know Gavin best. I can be helpful, just give me one of those bulletproof jackets and I'll be good. Please!!! 

-Not a chance. 

-That's a great idea. Come on, Lisbon, we can use her as bait. She distracts him while we get his boys arrested. 

-Jane, are you crazy? Those men are extremely dangerous. I'm not going to approve of that.

-Ok, then give her a gun. She can handle one, I saw her. - Jane insist. 

Lisbon hands me a gun and a lantern. 

-Be careful and respect my orders! 

-Thank you, Teresa. 

-VanPelt and Wylie, you stay here at the computers. Let us know if anything comes up. 

And we start driving. I am in the car with Lisbon and I still can't keep my tears at bay. 

-You have to be brave, Gwen. We'll find him, don't worry. 

-I know we will, I just want to find him _alive._

On their map, there are about three buildings that could potentially be _the_ building. We pass by one, there's no sign of movement. We pass by another one, there's no sign of movement. We pass by another one, and there's Gavin car along with three other cars. 

-That's it. Guys, pull up ten feet away from the building. We don't want to attract too much attention. Cho, call backup and tell them to do the same. - Lisbon sais on the station. 

-Got it, boss! 

-This is it! Try to relax, we need you. 

We get out of the cars a little further from the building. We make a plan. My heart is beating fast and my legs are shaking. _You can do this. For Blake._

_Blake's POV_

I wake up hoping it was just a nightmare. But no. My hands are tied over my head and my feet are bare. I'm in my jeans, shirtless and my head is banging. I don't open my eyes, I don't move. I don't want them to know I'm awake. I can feel all of my body hurting and aching. Oh my God. Is that Blood pouring on my back? And then, I hear her voice like I'm dreaming. I calm down. I hear Gavin talking something but I don't even care anymore at this point. It's not until some guy points out the fact that I moved. Shit. 

-Blaaake?? Are you awake? - Gavin sais. 

I start blinking. Slowly I open my eyes and my right one hurts like shit. I tilt my head and I grunt in pain. There's Gavin and two guys. 

-Oh, poor boy, does it hurt? What about this? - he punches my stomach and it's like I can't even feel anything anymore. I hunch over and he starts laughing. 

-That's what you get. For banging my fiance. For beating me like I'm some sort of animal in the parking lot. You son of a bitch! - he punches me some more like a boxing bag - I'll just wait for her to call. You know, some of my friends are on their way to her house right now. And when she comes, I'll make you watch _me_ fuck her. Just like I watched _you._ And when I'm done, I'll kill you and make _her_ watch. What do you say? - He punches me again and this time I spit blood all over him. 

-Fuck you, that's what I say. - he laughs swiping his face. 

-Just you wait. Where is she? She was supposed to be here by now! - he screams. 

-Oh, I'm here! - I hear Gwen. Nooo... - Did you miss me, honey? - she has a bulletproof vest on and a big gun in her hands.

If I wasn't in excruciating pain, I would be turned on by her right now. The two guys rush over to her and she shoot them in their feet one by one skillfully.

-Come on, baby, show me how you fuck me! What, are you scared? I'll be careful, I promise! - she sais sarcastically. 

One of the guys tries crawling to his gun and she steps on his hand kicking him in his stomach until he passes out. The other one tries to do the same and she gives him the same treatment. Gavin looks at her scared and confused. 

-Tell, me, Gavin. What else are you going to do with me after you kill Blake? - he stays quiet - Sit! 

Gavin sits down on the chair and Gwen ties him down forcefully. Once he is completely tied down, she comes over to me. 

-Oh my God, Blakey... - she caresses my most probably bruised face. 

I see her tearing up. 

-It's ok, pretty girl, I'm ok... 

-It's clear guys, come arrest the rat. - she sais on the station and I hear some people barge into the place. Then, everything fades out. All the noise, all the visuals. Just Gwen. It's just me and Gwen... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo??? Did you recognize some characters from The Mentalist? I ran out of ideas, can you tell? Anyways, thank you for reading! 🙏


	9. Hospital adventures

I wake up to a beeping sound and the smell of hospital. I look to my right and I see Gwen's head on me. I tilt my head just a little and it hurts like shit... _Oh_... Last night's events are coming in my mind and I sit there a little trying to calm down. _I need to see her._ I caress her beautiful long platinum hair gently and she stirrs a little. She looks at me and she immediately throws her hands around me (hurting me a little).

-Oh my God, baby! Oh thank God that you're ok! - I can feel her tearing up. 

-I'm ok, baby. I'm fine! - I shush her down. 

Then, she looks at me with those big eyes. 

-I love you so much! 

-I love you, baby girl! 

We kiss... Damn... I missed her so fucking much. 

-Let me get the doctor really quick! 

The doctor comes in and checks my vitals and asks me a few questions. Once he's out, I take Gwen's hand, pulling her towards me. 

-Come here! 

She lays down on the bed with me, placing her head on my chest. 

-The hospital called your parents. They're on their way here... 

I analyze her words. 

-Are you freaking out? 

-Fuck yes! - I let out a little laugh. 

-My mom is going to want to adopt you and Mike will probably fall in love with you. - I laugh. 

-Yeah, or they both hate me for putting you in a _damn_ hospital! 

-Hey, hey! No, you did _not_ put me in the hospital! Baby, this is not your fault! There's nothing that you could have done! Look, my parent's opinion could not count less, ok? If they can't see that I'm happiest I've ever been, then that's on them! 

I tilt her head up and place a sweet kiss on her forehead. 

-Ok... I'm still freaking out a little though! - I laugh. 

-Have you slept at all tonight? 

-Not much... I'll go grab some blankets and I will, cause it's much needed. I can't meet your mom like _this._

-Ha! Believe it or not, you're still the most beautiful human alive, even when you're more dead than alive. Please, get some rest! 

-Ok, I will... - with that she gets up and asks the nurse for a few blankets. 

She lays her beautiful self on the couch next to my bed and we fall asleep together. 

_Gwen's POV_

Last night was a mess... I try to forget everything as Blake lays there on the bed. God, it's so sad. Seeing him all beaten up really hurts. I called Adam and told him what happened. He said they'll come over a little later. Behati messaged me, telling me to be strong. So, I try not to cry. I try not to think. But I can't. I'm sitting here watching him, knowing that in a very short amount of time, his parents will be here. And then, I think about _my_ parents. I should probably call them. 

-Hello? 

-Hi dad, it's me... - I start crying. 

We talk for almost an hour and I tell him everything that happened. From the moment I found out that Gavin was cheating on me, to the moment I met Blake, to present time. He listened and he calmed me down. He is the best... 

-I love you, daddy, take care! 

Now, I can sleep peacefully. Knowing that my family doesn't think I've gone crazy feels nice. I hope things will start working out with them. And Blake. And his parents... I fall asleep. 

I wake up to the sound of Bee's voice. 

-Hey, boo! 

-Hi! - I say sleepily. 

-Sorry to wake you, it's just that Adam is on his way to the airport to pick up Blake's parents. Why don't you come with me? We'll go home, feed Beasty, maybe get something to eat... 

-Yeah, ok, that's a great idea. I really need a shower and a new change of clothes. - I stop - I can't leave him alone. He could wake up... 

-Oh, come on, he'll be fine! 

-No, no, no. I won't leave him here! 

-Ok, fine, I'll stay, you can go home. Is that ok? 

-Yes, much better. Thanks Bee! - I kiss her cheek and then I kiss Blake's head one more time.

I leave in a hurry. I probably took the fastest shower in my life and got ready in record time. I even did my skin care routine. I fed Beasty and I left him out in the backyard and I opened his little door. Betty. Oh, no... What about Betty? She's probably very scared and hungry. I should go check on her. I go to Blake's place and I search for a key. Under the rock, under the rug, on the door. Ha! Found it. I enter and one of Blake's shoes is ruined. Thank God, I never liked that pair. Betty has great tastes! I feed her and play around with her. I clean up all the little messes and we go potty outside. Meanwhile, I ordered some food for everyone and as I patiently wait for the door dash, I look around his new house. In his office I notice a little something... It's a picture of the two of us. It was on our first date and we look so happy... I miss him. I need him. I love him. The food comes and I'm on my way back. I buy some flowers on the way there and when I arrive, I see that he woke up. 

-Gwen! - he smiles one of those *contain yourself* type of smiles. 

-Blakey!!! Oh, how good that you're awake! I brought you something! - and then I see... - Oh, hi! - Blake's parents. 

-You must be Gwen! - Blake's father sais. 

-Hi, it's so nice to meet you! - we shake hands. 

His mom doesn't look at me. She glances a little and I let out a little hi. How great! 

-Uhh, did you bring food??? - Adam interrupts the awkward silence. 

-Yes, I did. I didn't know what you liked, so I bought everything that sounded good. I also brought you some flowers, baby. And pictures - I giggle - someone had a slumber party while you were gone. 

-You went to my place? Oh, thank God.

-Yeah, I thought I'd stop by and feed Betty, take her out a little bit... 

-That's amazing, baby, thank you so much! 

-Of course! - he kisses my hand. 

His mom still hasn't said a word. 

-Are you hungry? - I say and Adam looks at me like a little child - Dig in, Adam! - we chuckle. 

-I am a little hungry... 

I give him one of the bags and he chooses whatever he wants. 

-You're literally superwoman! When did you do all this? - Blake sais. 

-Well, Behati came and she woke me up saying I should go and change, maybe eat something. So, I went. 

-Yeah, I practically had to beg her, cause she wouldn't leave your side. - Bee said. 

Blake smiles sweetly at me and I feel his mom's gaze burning a whole in me. 

-Did _you_ eat anything? - Adam said. 

-Oh, right, I should eat something too... - I dare looking up - Don't you want to eat anything? I got enough for everyone! - I try one of my nicest voices.

-Oh, we already ate! - his dad sais. 

Oh, this is just so nice... 

_Blake's POV_

I lay here in this bed watching my mom all pouty and annoying. Gwen is being the sweetest, trying to make things right and she's just sitting here saying nothing... I look at Mike who's just as shocked. 

-Gwen, baby, could you bring me some water, please? I'm kinda thirsty. 

-Oh, yes, I forgot! - damn she's the sweetest. 

The moment she got out of the room I turned my head to my mom. 

-What's wrong with you? Will you quit this behaviour, please? 

-Excuse me? Nothing's wrong with me! I'm just thinking, that's all. 

-Yeah, you're thinking _nonsense_. I love her, ma. So much. I'm happy. _That_ should be enough! Ok? What is it? Is it the fact that she helped me calm Miranda down when she had the miscarriage? That she cooked and cleaned while I was dealing with my crazy ex wife? What? That she came into my life, saving me from self distruction? She's unbelievable, mom... If you can't act human, I don't want you here! - with that, she left my room. 

I feel bad. For like one second. She doesn't deserve that, she's a great mom, but she's being stubborn. I know that she will absolutely fall in love with Gwen, if only she actually gave her a chance... 

_Gwen's POV_

I'm on my way back to Blake's room when I see his mom coming towards me. Oh-oh... This is it. 

-Look, I'm really sorry for all of this! I told Blake to stay away from me, because I knew that my creazy ex would do something like this, but he wouldn't listen and... - she pulls me into a tight hug. 

-I'm really happy that his stubborn ass wouldn't let you go! I'm sorry for my behavior, it's just that you took me by surprise. I knew who you were, but I thought you were one of those picky, annoying Hollywood people who only care about their image. And there you were, dressed like a normal human being, with no make-up on and with everything thought of. You took me by surprise, I didn't know what to say... I gave Blake everything he ever wanted and needed, yet I've never seen him so happy. Even in the hospital bed! 

I relax. 

-Thank you... I guess... - I chuckle. 

-Let's start again! Hi, I'm Dorothy, Blake's mother. Call me Dot! 

-Hi, Dot, I'm Gwen! Nice to meet you! - I hug her again. 

Holy shit. That was scary. We enter and Blake is angry. Dot places her hand on my waist and I see his features becoming confused. I smile and he looses the tension completely. I go by his side and Adam places his hand on my shoulder. 

-We have to go, people! Behati and I have an ultrasound today! - he sais excited. 

-That's really awesome, you guys! Give us a call when you're done! - Blake sais. 

-Oh my God, the gender reveal! - I remember. 

-Hey, boo, don't you worry about it! Adam and I want something very small. Those poppers are going to be great, just don't stress, ok? Take care of your boy, I have nothing to do anyways! It's ok, I promise. 

-So sorry Bee! Thanks! - I hug her and kiss her cheek. 

The day goes by pretty quickly. Blake's parents are amazing and Behati's baby is healthy and happy. Mike and Dot ended up staying in a hotel overnight and I took the hospital couch. Somewhere in the middle of the night, Blake wakes up to go to the bathroom and he wakes me up and takes me to his bed. We cuddle up on his bed and we sleep together like nothing happened. 

The next day, we get ready to go home. Blake is going to be just fine. We agreed that I should stay with him for a few days until he gets all better. We stop at my place to get some stuff and also Beasty and we're off to his place. Beasty can be a little aggressive, but only in the company of danger. Otherwise, he is the goofiest dog. He will only attack if I say so, but I'm a little scared to see how he's going to handle the Betty situation. 

-Let me just take Betty and leash her. You leash Beasty and we should be fine. - Blake sais. 

Beasty's wagging his tail, so that's a good sign and Betty wants to play. All the worries go away and in a matter of minutes, they're best friends. We clean up all the messes that Betty did and Blake finds his pair of shoes. 

-Oh, no... 

I am laughing hysterically in my head. Those shoes were terrible... 

-You go ahead and rest, baby! I'll clean up around here! - I kiss his cheek. 

-No way! I want to help. I was stuck in that bed for two days, I want to move a little bit! 

-Ok, then, let me clean up and then we'll take the dogs out for a walk. 

-Ok, fine... - he comes over and kisses my neck from behind, tickling me with his scruff. 

I start giggling. 

-Ooor... We can do _something else_... - he sais moving his hand down my hips. 

-Nuh-uh! You are not ready for _that_ kind of effort, believe me! 

He starts laughing. I continue my job and then we go for a little walk. He lives in a very private neighborhood, so nobody will try to take a picture of us or anything, but just for extra safety, we both put on some hats and sunnys. 

-What did you tell mom yesterday? I told her to be nicer and then she left and when y'all came back, it was like you were best friends. 

-Well, I met her on the hallway and I immediately started defending myself and throwing _you_ under the bus, but - he laughs - but she told me that I just took her by surprise. She didn't expect me to be _normal_ , she said... I don't know, I'm just glad that your parents like me... 

-About that! How did it go with your parents the other night? 

-Well that's how it all started... They kept attacking me for being secretive with my private life. They said some things, and I said some things and we ended up arguing. I told them that I helped you and Miranda and they thought I was absolutely crazy and when I told them about you, they freaked out even more. I got too angry, so I left. I started crying and I really needed to hear your voice, so I called a few times. Then Gavin called _me._ And then... You know... 

-Right... Wow... How are you? 

-I'm fine now. I got very guilty, so yesterday while you were sleeping I called dad and told him everything. Like _everything._

-Oh-kay... That's a little much, I mean I can only imagine what his face was like when you told him about my enormous pen... 

-Oh my God!!! Stop it!! - I slap him *carefully*.

-Ow, ow... - he squirms as if I had hurt him. 

-Holy shit! I'm sooo sorry!! - he starts laughing. 

I walk away pretending to be mad. I put on my best pouts and he jogs to me crashing our lips together. 

-I love you, pretty girl! - he caresses my cheek. 

-You're lucky you're cute! - I smirk and put my hand in his curls. 

We make our way back and we cook lunch together. His parents are supposed to come over, so we get ready and we greet them nicely. We talk about nothings all throughout lunch and then the heavy questions... 

-So, I can see that you guys love each other and that you are really great together, but don't you think it's a little too soon? I mean, Blake, your divorce is not even over yet... - Dot breaks the ice. 

-I know, but ma, I met Gwen about four months ago. We started a little rushed, I admit that, but we're taking it easy now. I saw what life was like with and without her and I really, _really_ like the second option. And before you ask about media and all of that, I don't know... I don't know how it's going to be... But for now, I need my divorce to be finalized. Once it's done, we will have some more time to think and hang out and when we're ready, we will come out to the world. 

-Ok... - Dot gets silent. 

I know she wants to ask me something. So, I take the plates to the kitchen and as expected, she follows me. 

-Hey... Can I help with anything? 

-I could use some company! - I smile and she smiles back. 

-I really like you two together, you know. You're good for him... 

-But? 

-But... Your worlds are very different. I mean do you think that he could be the one? Would you like spending time at some ranch in the middle of nowhere? I don't know... You just seem the kind of girl who wants to travel the world, not just some boring summer at the ranch... 

-Why, because I'm a model? Or because I'm rich? Let me tell you a little story. - we sit at the kitchen island - I was born and raised in a very European family. My parents raised us to know the real values of a person. I was fifteen when my manager discovered me. I never thought I would end up here, but when I did, I forgot about those values. Blake must have told you about my house, or my cars... That was all I cared about. To look good, to feel expensive. I met Gavin and I thought that partying was the real way to feel alive, but he screwed me over. He was unfaithful and once he was out of the picture, I didn't know who I was anymore. So, I took a trip. I took a trip to Europe to see where my roots are from. I re-learned what is really important in life. And when I came back, there he was; your son. _He_ was the one who showed me that you can have fun in the saddest times, in the weirdest places and in the craziest ways. I don't need vacations and money and fame. I just need _him._

I can see her tearing up and at this point, so am I. When she hugs me, we both lose it. Blake comes in. 

-What the hell happened to you? - we all laugh.

He hugs us both. 

-I love you both so much! - he sais. 

-We love you too! - Dot sais. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! Thank you so much for reading! 🙏


	10. Family reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I hope you like this one! Smuttier chapters are ahead! At least, that's what I'm planning. Please let me know what you think! Enjoy!

Blake's POV

  
Here we are at the police department giving our statements. Gwen and I have been separated and I'm here talking to some agent about the night I got kidnapped. I hate it, but it needs to be done. It's been three days since then, and Gavin needs to go. Apparently he was diagnosed with some psychological ilness and he will be going to a mental health facility outside San Diego. We always knew he was crazy, but now the whole world knows. All of the attention is on Gwen and I know she's stressed out. Instead of being there to soothe her, here I am speaking to some agent. 

-So, yeah, I saw like five cars just entering my driveway and then someone hit me from the back. I fought a little, trying to escape, but there were more than just one person. I'm not strong enough, so I got knocked out. I just remember waking up in that place. 

-I understand you and Gavin have had another encounter earlier last month... Can you tell me a little bit about that? 

-I was at Universal Studios, shooting The Voice and Adam got a call from Behati, telling him that Gwen was beaten up and that she was at the hospital. Adam and I rushed there, only to find out that Gavin was the one who beat her. I saw her bruised face and body and I lost it... We had a very sad conversation and we agreed that it was best if we just stopped seeing each other. It all started with me going to her place the night before. I had some problems and she was the only one I thought of. We took a ride with one of her cars and Gavin must have seen us... He got mad, beat her, God knows. The thing is, I got out of the hospital and I see this guy coming up to me and he made a very inappropriate remark. I heard his british accent and I lost it. I punched him, told him to stay away, punched him some more and I left him on the ground. That was the first time I've ever seen him. I haven't seen him at all since then, until the incident three days ago. 

-I understand... 

The agent keeps on asking questions and I remember all the events that Gwen and I went through... It's crazy! 

***

-How are you, baby? - I ask her. 

-I'm tired... I just want to go home! - she whines. 

-I know, I know! Mom said she cooked us dinner! 

-Oh, that's amazing! She's so nice! - she smiles and I kiss her. 

-Let's get out of here! 

We go back to my place where my parents wait for us to eat dinner together. We talk and have a good time and, sadly, it's time for them to head back to the airport. I drive with them and Gwen stays at home to clean up everything. 

-So... What do y'all think of her? - I ask nervously. 

There's a moment of silence. 

-Blake, I loved her... She is so beautiful and sweet! She cooks and she's funny, smart and life wasn't easy on her. I think you two are perfect for eachother, I really do. - mom sais. 

-Really? 

-Really really! - she smiles. 

-What about you, Mike, what did _you_ think of her? - I ask. 

-Well, son, she's one hell of a ride! 

-Uh, Mike! - my mom says embarrassed. 

I start laughing at his remark. 

-Oh, that made my day! 

We say our goodbyes and I go back to my girl. 

***

I arrive home and I find Gwen sitting on the couch with both dogs snuggled with her. I kiss her head and I go to get ready for bed myself. All clean and dressed in my pijamas, I go downstairs and cuddle with Gwen and the dogs. This is such a nice life. Coming home to my girl, watching some tv, petting our dogs and living our best life. Until, I see Gwen's a little sad. 

-What's wrong, pretty girl? - I squeez her. 

-I just keep thinking about my family... I really want them to like you, y'know? 

-Oh, baby, I know it means a lot to you! Look, we can invite them over. We'll have a little cookout and we'll talk... What do you say, baby? 

-Ok... Do _you_ want to? 

-Absolutely! We should have done this the other way around. I should have met your parents first, get your dad's approval, but this was the situation... I really want to meet them though! 

-Ok, I'll call them tomorrow. We have to invite the whole Stefani clan though... There's a lot of us. - she giggles. 

-I can't wait! - I say sarcastically. 

We both laugh and she kisses my scruff. 

-Let's go to bed, pretty girl! We've had a long day, and a longer day in front of us. 

And off we go.

***

Sunday finds us at Gwen's place for a little cookout with the fam. Am I nervous? Naah! It's just that I feel like dying knowing that I have to meet Gwen's dad. And brothers. And mom. And sister. Gosh, I don't like this... For Gwen... This has to be done, so I might as well just put on my best clothes and just try to leave them with a great impression. 

-Oh, shit! They're here! - Gwen rushes to the door, Beasty following her. 

-Hey, baby, just... I love you... - I say shitting my pants. 

-Blakey, everything's going to be fine! They'll love you, just give them some time, ok? I love you, baby boy! - she kisses me. 

I calm down. I see everyone getting out of their cars. The kids run up to Gwen and hug her tightly. The kids recognize me from The Voice and I already won over a few members of the family. But now, the big guns. 

-Mom, dad, this is Blake! - Gwen sais just like she is trying to tame down two furious animals. 

-So nice to meet you, sir! - I shake her dad's hand. 

-Please, call me Dennis! My wife, Patty. - I hug her mom. 

And the same with all the siblings. 

-Ok, people, come in! - Gwen sais. 

We go in and Gwen and I prepare everything for our guests. We've done this a million times before, so this part isn't scary. I know my way around and I know that's pretty important. The scary part comes after having lunch. The talk. Now that's fucking terrifying.

We all sit down and eat. We talk a bunch of nothings and her brother Todd seems like a really nice guy. I try winning over her mom with some sweet remarks, but her dad is pretty oblivious. He's not disrespectful, but he's not as involved as I would want him to be. Gwen's hand is on my thigh and she is the one to calm me down. I just know everything's going to be ok. 

-So, Blake, we hear that you have a ranch there in Oklahoma! - Eric starts. 

-I do. I'm really passionate. I love gardening and animals and just being out and about. 

-Oh, you have animals? 

-Yes, a lot of them too, actually. Mostly wild animals, exotic like a lot of species of deers and wildebeests. I have cows and horses and they all live on my property. My land lays on a few miles, it's just huge. Not only do they have enough space, but they have their own piece of land. 

-That sounds pretty scary... - Jil sais. 

-It's not... I mean I have fences everywhere and a lot of people working there. I pay a lot, that's for sure, but at least I know that it's worth it. There's nothing compared to going home to fresh air and a quiet environment. 

-Couldn't agree more! - Dennis sais - Nature is beautiful as it is, but if you also invest to tame down some of the wilderness, it's even more beautiful!

I nod and... Oh my God... Is that a smile??? Oh, you old cowboy! You still have it! We continue with our stories and Gwen gets up to clean all the plates. I stand up to help her. We go into the kitchen and once we put down all the dishes she throws her hands around my neck and kisses me passionately. 

-Wow, is it going _that_ good? - I ask raising my brows. 

-I don't really care, I just love you so much! Do they like you? Probably, yeah... Do I care anymore? Fuck no! I just want them to leave! - she whines and I laugh. 

-You're crazy, girl! I'm over here peeing my pants and you couldn't care less! 

We both laugh and we get back to the table. This is the moment where it's going to get intense. 

-So, Blake, how are you feeling? We heard about the unfortunate news... - Patty starts. 

-I'm fine! I had a quick recovery. Still have some bruises, but I'm not in as much pain as I was. 

-What a fucking psychopath! - Todd sais. 

-I still can't believe it! - Jill jumps in. 

-Yeah, well, we can't all be normal, right? I'm just grateful he didn't go any further with his schemes. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Gwen... 

-About that, how did _that_ happen? - Eric asks. 

-Well, you know I've been working with this team for a while. Well they thought it would be a great idea to use me as bait. I went in and they arrested everyone that was there. There were about fifteen guys. - Gwen sais. 

-How did you get the courage to go in there? I mean, they could have killed you! - Patty sais. 

-Well, Blake was in there! I don't even know... All the adrenaline pumped in and I just went. I knew how to use the gun and I had a vest on, the chances of me dying were slim, but I knew I had to get there. I just wanted to find Blake alive. That was my main priority... - Oh, baby, I love you so much! 

I squeeze the hand on my thigh and I look at her sweet eyes smiling. 

-And what about your ex wife, Blake? How is she doing? I can't imagine what you've been through... - Dennis starts. 

Of course he has to ruin the sweet moment. He is here to destroy me, after all... 

-I haven't spoken to her honestly... She went back to texas once she felt better and yeah... I don't really know. If Gwen hadn't been there to calm her down, I don't know what I would have done... 

-We didn't really agree with what Gwen did, but she made us understand that miscarriage is a scary thing. I'm sorry you had to go through it... 

-Thank you! I'm sorry for it too, but now I can finally move on. That baby wasn't going to live a normal life either way and it was for the better. I really wanted a kid though, just not that way... 

Dennis nods. 

The girls go into the kitchen to prepare the dessert and the boys sit at the table. Oh, man, here we go. 

-Blake, you're a good man, brother! I just want you to understand that Gwen is a very special woman. We have gone on this road once again: she meets someone, she falls in love the next day and that's it. New boyfriend. 

-We know you're not a psychopath, but you need to understand that all the games are over. You're either _in_ this family and you do your best to integrate, you're either _out_ of this family. - Todd sais. 

-I want you to know that I really, _really_ love her. I only want what's best for her... I can't see myself in the future without her in it... I don't want to. I'm full in! I want to be a part of this family. I really do. - I look at Dennis who's eyes are damp. 

He comes over to my side of the table and I stand up. He hugs me tightly and sais:

-Take good care of my baby girl, son! Welcome to the family. 

Now _I_ feel like crying. The girls come in and start laughing. I look over to them and I see all three of them with red puffy eyes as well. I look at Gwen with a knowing look and she smiles that smile that drives me crazy. 

The evening approaches and the fam leaves. Gwen and I clean around and we try to take in everything that happened. Once we finish, we snuggle on the couch with a bunch of blankets. I feel her caressing my arm and I place light kisses on her neck and collarbone area. She looks at me with those big eyes and kisses me softly. The little kiss turns into a full on makeout session and she straddles me, sitting on my lap. My hands go from her hair to her waist, finally landing on her butt. She starts moving her hips a little and my friend is having a hard time. 

-Gwen, baby, we should stop before it goes too far... 

-Shut the fuck up and make love to me. We just got our parent's approval. We're done taking things slowly... 

-Oh, fucking finally! - with that, I pick her up and take her to the bedroom. 

I put her on the bed gently, our lips never parting. I start undressing her slowly, very slowly. She pants and moans, but I only slow down. She takes hold of my shirt, unbuttoning it and I throw it on the floor. She is sitting there, under me in only her bra and matching panties. Fuck, she's so beautiful... I kiss her neck, moving down slowly. Once I reach her breasts, I take off her bra, exposing her erect nipples. I immediately take them in my mouth, sucking and licking and she screams. 

-Oh, God! Yes, Blake! Mmm... - she bites her lip. 

I continue my work of art as she puls my hair gently. She scratches my bare back and I grow harder. I leave a few hickies on her porcelain skin and I move a little craving her kiss. She takes advantage of my needy behavior and she takes hold of my belt. She undones it along with my jeans and I take them off quickly. She kisses my chest, squeezing my biceps. 

-Fuck, baby, you look so good! - she sais drinking me down. 

She licks my nipples just like I did with hers and she leaves kickies on my pecs. God, that shit turned me on... I push her back on the mattress and our centers colide making us both moan. 

-Are you ready for me, baby girl? 

-Mhmm... 

-Let me see... - I take off her panties - Ohh, look at that... Baby, you soaked these panties. Hmm, what should we do about that? - I say taking her panties to my mouth. 

I lick her cum of the clothing article and she watches me like a hunter ready to shoot. My eyes never leave hers and she parts her legs, luring me in even more. I throw her panties on the floor and I take her ass and bring her pussy closer to me. I start kissing her up her leg, biting and sucking and when I finally get to her core I stop, looking at her. She was lost in pleasure. I bite her clit and she screams bloody murder. 

-Oh, fuck! Blake, baby, please! 

She pulls my hair tighter and I lick her pussy. I start eating her out. With her juices all over my face and her pussy in my mouth, I moan knowing that she is probably this wet ever since we had _family_ lunch. 

-Were you this wet from our lunch earlier? - I ask. 

-Mhmm... This is what you do to me... - she sais in between moans. 

-You mean you were _this wet_ in front of your _father_? Oh, no... You bad, _bad,_ girl! - I take a bite a little less gently - What were you thinking about that got you so _fucking_ wet, baby girl? Were you thinking of your _daddy?_ Hmm? - I take my dick out. 

She looks down at my erection and I start pumping my cock. 

-Yes _..._ \- she looks at me with those big eyes. 

-And who's your _daddy_ , baby girl? - I say positioning my head at her dripping wet entrance. 

-You are. - she sais and I enter - Oh, fuck! Mmm, God yes! - she moans. 

-Oh, baby, you're so tight! - I start thrusting slowly, her legs around my back. 

I hit all the right spots and she moans loudly. I kiss her trying to take those screams in me, hoping I'll never forget them. This position is a little uncomfortable. I'm really tall and it makes me hunch down, giving me a back pain. So, I pull out. 

-Nuh-oh, no, daddy! - she whines. 

Good to know I'm not the only one digging the _daddy_ fantasy. I sit, my back on the bed frame and I pull her to sit on my dick. I position my cock, entering in one swift motion. I take her nipples sucking them while my hands find her butt, making her move on my dick. We find a rithm and I hug her tightly pushing her chest on mine. We moan as we move. She looks down at me kissing me roughly and I spank her butt, making her scream in my mouth. I loosen my hold and I take her nipple in between my teeth. 

-Oh, fuck, daddy! That hurts! 

I lick the nipple and I spank her again. 

-Sorry, I'm so sorry... - I say doing the same to the other one, knowing she liked it. 

This time I bite a little softer though. 

-Mmm, daddy! - she whines. 

-What baby girl, what do you need? - I slow down. 

-I need to feel your cum, daddy, I need you... - she whines. 

Fucking shit... I turn us around with her back on the bed and I fuck her quick and hard. 

-Oh, fuuuck! Yes, daddy, yes! 

-Shit, baby girl! Cum for me, baby! Come on! Come for daddy! 

She starts shaking and I hear her scream while my dick is covered by her juices. I spill my seed into her and I continue to thrust, riding our orgasms. Shit... That hit me hard. 

I pull out and we collapse on the bed, breathing heavily. 

-I really needed that. - she sais. 

-Me too... It was perfect, just like I remembered... 

I'm on my back and she's on her belly, displaying her little butt in front of me. I spank her ass and she moans and then laughs. 

-You're really freaky! I don't think I could have ever done any of this with anyone else. - I say. 

-You mean the _daddy_ thing? - she sais a little embarrassed. 

-Well, yeah, that and the spanking and the dirty talk... I never imagined it could be like that... 

-Is it too much? - she's insecure, you idiot! 

-Nooo! I _love_ it. You need to tell me if I'm going too far, though, ok? How about we set a safe word? 

-What like, I say the word and you stop? 

How can she be so innocent? She was calling me her daddy, minutes ago!

-Yes, pretty girl. I don't want to hurt you, or make you feel uncomfortable. So, what's your safe word? 

-Uhm... I don't know... 

-Something that you could never say during sex. 

-Well... What about _red?_ It's a classic, right? 

-Yeah, ok. _Red_. Use that, ok? Promise me! 

-I promise. 

We kiss passionately. We cuddle close and I fall asleep with the most beautiful woman on my chest. Ah, nights like these... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 🙏


	11. Explicit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention! This chapter is pure smut! I hope it's not too disgusting! Please let me know, I aim to please! 🙏

Gender reveal partys are not really my thing, but it's Behati we're talking about. Gwen helped her organize the little party and it looks really nice. There are only their parents, along with a bunch of friends and also Todd, Gwen's brother and his wife are here. And then, I see Patty and Dennis. Apparently, Behati is like a daughter to them and her, Gwen and Todd are very close. Huh. And I just want to get out of here and... You know... 

-Mmm, you look good tonight... - I say with a dark voice, whispering in Gwen's ear. 

She is wearing a baby blue midi dress with baby pink accessories. I just feel like taking them off... 

-Thank you! - she kisses me and then smiles wickedly leaving my side while swaying her hips. 

Fuck, this woman drives me crazy... 

The time comes and Adam and Behati pop the confetti and here they are! They're having a baby girl! That's so nice... I wish _I_ had a baby girl... But I do, actually.

-Hey, princess, what you doing?? - I say sweetly. 

-I'm just preparing the cake. Wanna help? - Gwen sais. 

-Of course!

I make my way into the kitchen and I stretch myself to take the knife, blocking Gwen from the back against the counter for a little bit. I make sure she feels my center and I continue with my work. I cut the cake and she places the slices on plates. A little bit of butter cream gets on her fingers and she takes them to her mouth. I stop her, licking her fingers for her. She starts laughing, rolling her eyes. _Fucking shit._

-Don't roll your eyes at me! You don't know what that does to me! Stop doing that. - I say firmly. 

-And what happens if I don't? 

I get closer to her placing my hands on her hips, tightly. 

-I'll put you over my knee. - I whisper and her breath gets caught up in her throat. 

I pat her ass a little as I leave the kitchen taking some plates with me. I want to be rough with her. I feel like an animal ready to attack. I see this guy Caleb, one of Adam's friends, talk to her. I hate that. I trust her with all my heart. It's men I don't trust. That's because she looks so fucking gorgeous all the time... 

-So, I hear you were the first one to find out the gender! - Caleb sais. 

-Yep. I did... - Gwen is so not interested.

-You also helped with the party! You're amazing! Is there something you can't do? 

-Well... 

-You know what? Why don't you let me get you a drink? 

-Maybe some other time, buddy! - I say wrapping my arm around Gwen's waist. 

The guy leaves and Gwen looks at me with a look. 

-What was I supposed to do? Just sit there and watch him embarrass himself? - I say and we both laugh and then... 

-He was just trying his luck... - _she rolls her eyes._

-Stop that! Fucking shit... _Come here_!

I drag her to the bathroom and she starts laughing. I close the door behind us and I kiss her cheek.

-I told you what would happen... - she seems eager. 

I sit on the toilet and I pull her on my lap. I uncover her butt completely, taking off her panties. I start spanking her. 

-Oh, God! Uh! - she yelps. 

-Shh, you better keep quiet... - I continue with the spanks. 

Eight. Nine. Ten... Done! I take her off my lap and I kiss her butt. She runs her hand through my curls. I let go of her dress and I put her panties in my pocket. I kiss her gently and then she smiles. 

-Why do I have the feeling that you liked that? - I ask. 

-Because I did... - she bites her lip and leaves the bathroom. 

***

We're eating dinner and we're all engaged in a conversation. However, all I can think of his how I can do one more trip to the bathroom with Gwen. But then I remember... I place my hand on her thigh caressing it gently. She looks at me and smiles. Then, I go a little lower and her smile fades as she understands what I want. My hand moves lower and lower until it reaches her pussy. I play with her lips and clit and she struggles with keeping her posture. She looks at me with a 'help me' face and I continue my torture. I roll her clit like a pro and she grabs my hand trying stop me. She's really wet. If I didn't know better, I'd say she had an orgasm. But no, that's just Gwen. Getting all wet for her daddy. 

The dinner comes to an end and when we get up, I see a little something on Gwen's chair... It's her juices. _Fuck_. I quickly wipe it down and she blushes. I smirk trying not to jump her then and there. 

-See you soon, kids! - Dennis sais. 

-Bye!! - Gwen sais and then turns to me immediately - _You_... Are sooo mean! I almost had an orgasm in front of my parents, my brother... _Everyone_! 

-Well then you know how _you_ make me feel every. Single. Goddamn. Second. - I say through gritted teeth and I rush her to the car.

We arrive at my place and I put her over my shoulder, jogging inside. She laughs at my impatient behavior. I slap her butt again and she moans. We enter the house and I let her down. She is still smiling a wicked, dark smile and I love it! My little nymph!

-I want to try new things with you... What do you say? - I caress her beautiful face. 

-Me too - she bites her lip. 

-Come with me. 

We go in my bedroom and then into my closet. I give her a box full of sex toys of all colors and sizes. 

-Feel free to choose whatever you like. - she looks through the box. 

-Have you ever used any of these? 

-No, they're new. I bought them just for you!

-No, I mean, have you ever tried to use something like this? - she sais picking up a dildo. 

-No. But I've done my research. I promise, I know how to use them. I wouldn't hurt you. Too bad. - I wink and she blushes - We don't have to use these. Just think about it. I want to be able to please you like you deserve to be pleased. 

She kisses me softly and sais:

-What would we start with if I said yes? - oh, how I love you! 

-Well, we would have to start with a little roleplay, but we've already done that. Then, we would try a vibrator... We'd see how you like it, what do you say? I'd tie you down... - I say hugging her from the back and taking her breasts in my hands - I'd oil you up and massage you - I flick her nipples through her dress - And then, I'd play a little with the toys... What do you say, baby girl? 

She moans and leans into my kisses on her neck. 

-Yes... - she whispers. 

I take her to the bedroom and all of her clothes are off in a second. I braid her hair carefully, then, I place some towels on the bed and she lays down. I cuff her and I tie her to the headboard. Then, I pour some oil on her breasts, massaging her softly. She moans in pleasure. I take my time and I try to memorize this moment: her displayed in front of me like this... With her porcelain skin shining underneath my arms... God. I don't want her anticipating anymore, I want to take her by surprise. I blindfold her with a satin blindfold and I pour some more oil on her legs. She didn't expect that and her screams got even more intense. I take extra care of her thigh, driving her crazy, before pouring some oil on her already dripping pussy. I let the warm oil settle in as I turn on the vibrator. Her breathing gets heavier and I place the vibrating device on her nipples. She's taken by surprise. 

-Mmm, Blake! - she whines. 

-Mhmm... How does that feel? - I ask, moving the vibrator around. 

-Fuck, so good! - she bites her lip. 

-Yeah? Is that good, baby girl? What about this? How is this? - I say placing the vibrator on her clit. 

-Oohh, fuuuck!!! Shit, daddy! Ooh, don't stop! 

I stop. _Daddy_? I've created a monster... 

-No! - she whines. 

I turn her around, her back now displayed in front of me. I'm a boob type of guy, but dammit... Lately I've been a Gwen Stefani kinda guy. I love everything that she comes with. But I gotta say, that little spanking episode woke up the animal. I pour some oil on her back massaging her. She keeps quiet until I take care of her ass. I place a pillow under her pussy, lifting her butt up, so that both entrances were reachable. I oil up her butt and pussy real good and I turn on the vibrator, but this time, on a higher speed. I put it on her pussy, moving it from her clit, to her ass. 

-Ohh, Blake, baby! Yes, that's soooo good, daddy! - I spank her and she starts to tremble. 

-Fuck, pretty girl, are you close, baby? Come for daddy, baby girl. Come! - and so she does. 

Her orgasm hits her hard and she is trembling really hard. I stop the vibrations and I unbutton my pants, getting my rock hard cock out. I flip it through some of her moisture and we both moan. I push my head in her pussy and with my fingers, I rub her butthole. 

-Mmm, yeeesss!!! - she likes it. 

I bet she'd love some anal. I take a mental note. I continue with my cock, pushing it aaaall the way in. 

-Oh FUCK! Daddy, you're so big!! - she moans and whines. 

-Yeah? Do you like my cock, baby girl? 

-Yes daddy! - she got used to my size by now, but I still feel her a little tight. 

I love that. I start thrusting. Softly and gently thrusting. Her cum dropping on the pillow beneath her. Shit... I spank her again and she pulls at her cuffs. I take her little braided pony and I pull her head backwards giving me a better grip, as I speed up. I'm getting closer to my edge and I feel her getting close too. I pull out. 

-No, Blake, please!! Don't! Just please, fuck me, daddy! - she wiggles her butt trying to drive me even crazier. She succeeds, but I still have something else in mind. I uncuff her, putting her in fours. I slap her butt a couple of times making her moan like a bitch in heat. 

-Huh, yes!! - I shove my dick into her. 

-That what you want? - I ask. 

-Mhm, please! - she whines. 

-Then, take it, come on. Move. - she starts to move her butt down my cock, finding her pace. It's a soft quick pace and I love it. It's just enough for me to come, but I want it to be more intense. So, I let her do her thing, till it gets too much. I grab her by the waist and I slam into her, fucking her hard and deep. As deep as I can go. Fuck, she _loves_ it! 

-Oh, God! Yes, daddy, fuuck!! - she even moves back a little, meeting me halfway. 

We both come moaning each other's names. We collapse on the bed. Our pants and moans are replaced by our heavy breathing. We say like that for a few minutes trying to recover. 

-I like possessive, rough, daddy roleplay... - she sais. 

-The possessiveness wasn't part of the roleplay. - she looks at me with a confused look - I know that you're not an object and by any means, you're not _mine._ But I want you to know that I'm a jealous guy... I didn't like it when Caleb talked to you today... Even Adam makes me feel uncomfortable whenever he kisses your cheek... I just feel overprotective and maybe a little paranoid when it comes to you... 

She keeps quiet. 

-I don't want you to think that I want to own you, it's not about ownership, but the feeling of you being _only mine_ to kiss and hold and... - she kisses me. 

-Blake? 

-Hm? - I say still zoned out from her kiss. 

-Let's take a shower. I need to go home tonight, our dogs need to be walked and fed... 

-Say no more! - I pick her up over my shoulder and she laughs.

I place her down and I turn on the water. She looks at her oily body in the mirror, scanning herself. My eyes get caught on her red butt cheeks... What have I done? 

We get into the warm water and we wash each other, playing a little bit with our sensitive areas. I am being extra careful on her butt... My baby girl... We get out and she wants to leave the bathroom only in her towel when I pull it off of her, leaving her naked. 

-Hey! What are you doing? - she's curious. 

-Come here! - I say taking her hand in mine. 

I open a cabinet and I take out some baby moisturizer. My hands get pretty dry from all the work and it's the only thing that'll help, so I always have it in the house. I start massaging some into her butt cheeks, gently. She moans quietly. Once I'm done, she turns around and she jumps into my arms kissing the life out of me. 

-God, what did I do to deserve you? - she looks into my eyes. 

I kiss her back, holding her waist.

-I hope you know that my purpose isn't to hurt you for my own pleasure. It's for the _both_ of us to feel the pleasure. I don't want to see you hurting, only in a _good_ kind of way, ok? - I caress her cheek. 

-Ok... I love it when you're rough with me, you know? - she sais looking at her feet - I will say the word if it gets too much, I promise! - she kisses me again. 

***

We arrive at her place and we walk our dogs. We feed them both, then Betty and I get going. I have an early day tomorrow and I want Gwen to be able to sleep in tonight. She's been through enough... 😏


	12. Candle light

So here it is! The launch of Gwen's Activewear collection. She is having a launch party and we didn't know if we should go together or not. Our relationship has gotten serious and we know we should tell the world some day, but today is all about her collection! She has worked so much for this and I am going to be there. Even if it means I won't be able to touch her, or kiss her.

Even if it's a sporty collection, it's Nike we're talking about. It's a fancy party with fancy people, so, I put on my best suit. I want to show Gwen that I can belong to her world. I love her enough to wear a damn suit at a party, so yeah... I'm so screwed... 

I enter the venue and I see her... Lord help us. She is wearing a rose gold short, _short_ dress with spaghetti stratps and matching stilettos. The business partner that she worked with from Nike was wearing a matching tie. He was holding her waist tightly, smiling at her and invading her personal space. She sees me, probably with an uncomfortable look on my face, and immediately comes towards me. She jumps into my arms. 

-Baby... Everyone is staring at you... - I whisper as a warning that we shouldn't be hugging under the circumstances. 

-Fuck everyone! - she stays like that a little more before breaking the hug. 

-You look... _Fuck_... - I compose myself - You look wonderful tonight, Gwen. Congratulations on your Activewear collection! - I hand her the flowers I had bought. 

-Blakey... - she smells them clearly taken aback by the gesture. 

-I love you, pretty girl! - I whisper. 

-I love you, baby! - she looks at me sweetly and I can feel her kiss on my lips like a phantom, hunting me. 

I see her family in a corner and I go that way. Everyone is looking really nice and I'm really happy that I went for this suit. 

-Hi everyone! - I say. 

They all greet me with hellos and hugs. We talk a little bit, we laugh and then I see Adam and Behati. 

-Excuse me for a moment. 

-Blake, man! - I hug Adam kissing his cheek. 

Jerk... 

-Behati, darling, you look sooo good! Oh my God, this baby is getting bigger and stronger, isn't she? - I say kissing her cheek and caressing her belly. 

-Thank you, honey! Where's Gwen, did you say hi to her? 

-Oh, yeah... We decided to keep our relationship a secret for a little longer. She is also pretty busy too so... 

-She looks hot tonight! - Adam sais. 

-Oh, I know... I hope I don't embarrass myself... - we all laugh and we part ways. 

I go back to her family, my eyes never leaving Gwen's body. People come and go, taking pictures and talking and laughing. There's a lot of guys, but one in particular catches my attention. He's a little taller than her and he seems pretty toned. He is wearing a suit and his ears are pierced. He caught my attention because his hand is a little lower than I would like it to be. However, I stay calm, knowing that there's not much I can do, until he actually _pats_ her butt. Like slaps it... I see red. My feet start going that direction and Todd is there to push me back to my place. 

-No, no, no, Blake. It's not what you think, man! 

-Todd, let me go! - I say fighting his hold. 

-Blake, dude, he's gay! - I say stopping my feet and clenching my jaw. 

I look at him just a little bit embarrassed whispering a 'sorry'.

-It's ok, man. 

-Why did he do that, though? What's wrong with him? - I'm angry. 

-That's Jacob! One of her oldest friends. - Jen sais. 

I look at Gwen and she laughs as she now poses with another model. God... She can't even compare to the other model. The other one is very skinny and sharp... She's beautiful, obviously, but Gwen is one of a kind. The thought of Gwen calms me down. 

-You need to relax, man! She's a gorgeous woman; even when you _do_ come out with your relationship, there's going to be people who will want her attention. It's the way it works... 

-I know, but it doesn't mean that I like it. Not when some duche bag touches her. - Dennis pats my back gently. 

-Now you know how a father feels every time she brings home a guy! - he sais chuckling. 

-Didn't you feel like killing me? Cause I feel like killing _him_... - everyone laughs. 

-No, not you. Gavin though... - Dennis sais and we laugh again. 

-Hey, what's with all the laughter? - I hear Gwen's angelic voice. 

-Oh, Blake was just about to kill Jacob. - Eric sais. 

She looks at me and smirks. 

-He's one of my oldest friends and he's gay, you have nothing to worry about... 

-Oh I know that _now._

-I'm sorry... - she sais and I give her a sweet smile. 

-So, what happens now? Do we eat? - Todd asks. 

-Yes, Todd, you can eat. There's going to be a show tonight, so you can go to the bathroom and all of that before you go to your table, so you won't have to miss anything. There's a little board at the entrance with your table number. Blake, you're with me! - I raise my brows. 

-Really? How so? - we both start walking that way. 

-Well, it's the trio: you, Adam and Behati. No one said anything about you being here tonight, so I think we'll be fine. 

We have dinner and then there's the show. There's live music and people dancing and then a stand-up comedy portion. People start leaving and the lights get less stronger and I go over to Gwen's chair, whispering:

-This is a really big night for you and I've been really good. Now, I would like to have this dance with my girlfriend. May I? - she tskes my hand with no hesitation. 

We dance looking into each other's eyes and I feel something that I've never felt before. I don't know what it is, but I'm not curious. I just love whatever this is. I love _her._ I pull her closer to me and she leans into my arms. The song comes to an end and I kiss her hand looking at her sweetly; she blushes. 

-I think I'm going to head home, pretty girl... It's been a long day for me, I can only imagine what it must have been for you. 

-It was crazy... Everyone loved the collection though, so, I'm happy, but yes, I could use a bath... You go home! I have to stay though... 

-Yes, totally! Don't worry about me! _I love you._ \- I whisper. 

-Me too! - she smiles. 

You know what I'm about to do, right? I'm going to prepare a hot bath for her; light up some candles, change the bed into some fresh sheets, fill the tub with bubbles and essential oils...

_Gwen's POV_

I say all of my goodbyes and I make sure everything's fine before I head out myself. My back is killing me from the high stilettos which I think are tattooed on my feet by now. My eyes are tired from all the makeup and the lashes and I am exhausted. I pull up in my garage where I see Blake's car. I climb the stairs and there are candles lit up all throughout the house. Beasty and Betty are in their crates sleeping and I go upstairs. I follow the candle path leading me to my bedroom. On the nightstand there's a huge bouquet of flowers and I smell something really nice coming from the bathroom. I go in and there's Blake sitting on the counter looking at me with a flirty smile on his face. The bathtub is filled with water and bubbles and there's champagne and candles and it smells like heaven.

-Blake, baby... - I say not really knowing what I want to say. 

-You are incredible. I can't even imagine the pressure you had on today and I wanted to do something nice for you. I thought that a relaxing bath would be the perfect way to end the night. - he slowly pushes my straps off my shoulders. 

The dress falls off of me leaving me in my panties and heels. He takes my makeup wipes and gently cleans my face. I help him while kissing his hand from time to time. God, he's perfect. Once we finish, he pushes me a little and he gets off the counter and kneels down taking my heels off and then my panties. His eyes drink me down and I feel the most beautiful, just like this. He takes my hand and guides me to the tub. I enter and he sits on the edge. My tub is really long and also pretty deep. I really want him to get in with me. 

-Aren't you coming in too? - I ask. 

-When I get into a tub, all the water gets out. I don't think that's a good idea, pretty girl. 

-Please? It's my night, remember? 

He starts undressing himself. I watch closely his every move. He is _so hot._ He looks at me checking him out and he chuckles. He gets in and we both relax. I reach out for the champagne glasses and we talk and sip our drinks while playing with the bubbles. And each other... 

***

We get out and we dry off. We both brush our teeth and we do our skincare routine. He is still trimming his scruff when I finish and I take off his towel. He starts laughing and I grab his cock in my hand, pumping it without squeezing. He moans and turns off the trimmer. He kisses me roughly, my hand still pumping. I catch a few moans in my mouth and he takes off my towel, lifting me up the counter and spreading my legs. He goes down on me, turning me on even more and it feels really good.

-Mmm, Blake, baby! - I take his curls in my hand. 

-Oh, you are so ready for me, baby girl! 

He picks me up, taking me to the bedroom. We kiss passionately, our tongues fighting an endless battle and I feel his erection on my center. He teases me a little bit and then he enters. It's a slow, passionate rithm that I start to love the more he moves. He goes deeper and deeper. 

-God, baby, I love you so much! - he whispers. 

He looks right into my eyes with every thrust. 

-Oh! Mm, baby, I love you too! - I moan quietly. 

His dick goes deep and I start to tremble. He's so hard and big and I love every second of how he makes me feel. He licks my breasts, sucking my nipples and he pushes all the right buttons. I come. Hard. I cover his dick with all of my moisture and he does the same with my insides, spilling his seed in me. We both manage to calm down and he kisses me continuously, whispering 'I love you's. I laugh as he tickles me a little and we fall asleep in each other's arms. 

***

The next day finds us with a lot of good news. Not only was my project a success, but also my party was a hit for everyone! They enjoyed the atmosphere and the show and good reviews were flying everywhere. I was invited to a few interviews and I am really happy. Blake went to Universal for The Voice and I'm thinking about surprising him. Last night was so passionate and tender... It was the definition of love making and I want the world to know that he is mine and I am his. So, I get dressed in a skirt and a tight top with my high thigh boots. I have a surprise for him too. My makeup is light and my hair falls naturally. I feel good about this. 

I arrive at Universal and I see Adam, Carson and Blake standing outside. I get out of my Camaro and Blake looks at me with big eyes. 

-Hi, everyone! 

-Well, hello! What's the occasion? Not that I'm complaining! - Carson hugs me tightly. 

-Yeah, this is a pleasant surprise! - Adam kisses my cheek. 

-Well, I just came to say hi, maybe stick around for a little bit... - I go over to Blake and I kiss his lips. 

I feel his shock and I laugh internally. 

-What the hell?! - Carson sais, just as shocked. 

Blake smirks holding my waist close to his body. 

-Are you two...? - we both nod - But you're so beautiful and nice and you're... Well, Blake. - Carson sais disoriented. 

We all laugh at his silly remark. 

-How long? 

-A couple of months... - Blake sais looking at me. 

-Oh, no... You're one of those disgusting couples, aren't you? - Carson rolls his eyes. 

-Yep, they are! - Adam jumps in. 

***

We're now in Blake's trailer and we have a few minutes before he has to go. 

-What are you doing here! I wish you would have come earlier, I could have shown you around... 

-The only thing I needed to see was you! - I kiss his nose - I hope you're not mad that I came here without talking to you first, it's just that I want us to come out. I want to go on dates with you and grocery shopping and to the movies and all of that! 

-Of course I'm not mad, pretty girl! I'm glad I'm not the only one who's impatient to come out to the world. I thought I would lose my mind last night. You looked like a goddess and I couldn't even touch you. Terrible. - I laugh. 

I kiss him and we start a makeout session. But after a couple of minutes, the coaches are being called in. I get off of Blake's lap and he takes me to the audience. There's a free place right next to his chair and that's where I sit. I catch the attention of a few people, including Christina's. She looks at us with just as a shocked face as Carson. This is going to be so fun! The show starts... 


	13. Insecurities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, please, give me some feedback! More drama? More fluff? More action? More... Smut??? I am here to please, people! I hope you enjoy! 😇

Right now, they're shooting the battle rounds and every artist is just so good and I try to put myself in the coach's place and it's really hard. I have even more appreciation for these people. Every now and then, Blake steals a glance and winks at me. I am sure that tomorrow, the whole world will hear some rumors, we'll let them fly around a little and then we'll confirm. I can't wait...

-Ok, people, we're done! See you guys tomorrow! - Carson announces. 

I get up and I feel Blake's hands on me. I turn around and he hugs me tightly. We walk to the lounge area where everyone sits and Blake pulls me in his lap. 

-Can we adress the elephant in the room? - Christina sais. 

-How my team is going to beat yours? Sure, yes, let's talk about it! - Blake sais. 

-Yeah, you wish! What... How... Uhm... - she doesn't know what to ask. 

-We met at one of Adam's partys. We talked, we laughed and we found out that we had been going through similar situations. We kept on talking and now we're here. - I say sweetly. 

-Adam's party? What, he ran out of handsome friends? - she is trying to be funny, but she's mean and I don't like it. 

-Maybe, but I chose Blake... 

-Hear that, Christina? She likes me. - Blake teases. 

-Well, I'm happy for you!

-This is so nice, you guys! Does this mean that you're going to be around more? - Pharrell asks. 

-Absolutely! I loved watching the show. I was actually thinking how hard it must be, staying in that chair and deciding on one artist. I couldn't do it! 

-Yeah, it sucks! They're super talented and they all deserve a chance... - Adam sais. 

My phone starts ringing.

-It's my assistant, I have to take this. 

I get up and answer the phone a little further.

-Hey, Liz! What's up? 

-Look at the tabloids. They say that you and Ray from Nike are hitting it. 

-What?! 

-There are three or four magazines that say that you guys left the party together and... there's also a picture... 

-Wh-what picture? - I ask. 

-He is pretty much drinking you down with his eyes... It looks bad, Gwen... 

-Holy shit! Have you talked to my team? 

-Yes, they're on it. 

-What happens now? Can I still come out with Blake? 

-They don't think it's a good idea. Not yet... 

-Oh, fuck! Liz, I'm at The Voice with him right now. A whole audience saw us... This can't be good. 

-I'll talk to Kevin and see what we can do! But for now, go home separately. 

-Ok, thanks Lizzie! 

I feel like crying. I get back to the lounge area and Blake senses my demeanor immediately. He gets up and we say our goodbyes, entering his trailer. 

-Is everything ok? 

-No... There are tabloids everywhere saying that Ray and I, the guy from Nike, are hitting it off... - I say searching on my phone. 

I find an article that's saying that we left together and there's a picture of us, _arriving_ at the party. They just turned it, for God's sake! But then, I see _that_ picture. The one Lizzie told me about... Shit! That looks really bad... 

-What the fuck?! Gwen, what is this? - Blake gets angry. 

-I know... This looks so bad... 

-Did you leave with him? 

-What?! No! I came straight home. _By myself._

He scoffs. Shaking his head. 

-What now? 

-Lizzie said that we should hold off the announcement... 

-Are you serious?! I can't believe this! 

-Why are you so angry? This is some stupid tabloid, Blake, none of this is true! You should know better! - I say raising my voice. 

-Yes, it is stupid and untrue! And I'm not angry at you... It's just that I really want to be able to... Show you off. That should have been _me_ holding your waist and looking at you like a fucking predator, not _him!_ All day yesterday, you were surrounded by men, all of them thinking the same thing and I wasn't there to get those thoughts out! I'm angry at _myself_ _!_ \- he sais. 

-Oh, baby! Come here! - he sits down on the coch and I straddle him - I would want nothing more than to have you there, by my side. I can't wait to tell the world that I'm yours, we just have to wait just a little longer. Buuut... Good things happen to those who wait... - I say seducing him. 

-Oh, really? - he raises his brows. 

-Mhmm - I say getting off of his lap and heading to the door. 

We go to our cars and drive home. Somehow, he arrives before me. 

***

He pushes me against the door devouring my neck. I moan and he never stops. I try undressing him, but he won't let me. Instead he goes down on his knees. He puts my leg over his shoulder, unzipping my high thigh boot. He does the same on the other side, kissing me up my leg. He stands up and takes off my shirt revealing my naked chest in all its glory. He kisses me roughly while pinching my nipples. He starts sucking and licking and biting my chest and he's about to have one hell of a surprise. He caresses my thigh under my skirt and he stops everything. 

-You're not wearing panties? - he asks. 

I shake my head. 

-Did you take them off? 

-I didn't wear any today... Surprise! - I smirk. 

He immediately shoves it off roughly and takes a few steps back just looking at me. 

-You mean you straddled me and sat on my lap and in the audience with your pussy out in the open? 

-Mhmm... - I bite my lip. 

-What about yesterday, huh? Did you wear any underwear when you were hugging _Ray?_ What about when _Jacob_ slapped your ass? Did you wear panties then? - he sais while flicking my nipples and playing with my clit, driving me crazy. 

I nod, out of breath. 

-Ok, then tell me. Did they treat you like this? - he kisses my body - Did they go down on you, eating you up like me? - he sais doing exactly that. 

He takes my pussy in his mouth, fucking me with his tongue. 

-Fuck, baby! Oh! - I scream. 

He stands up, shoving a finger up my pussy. I moan. Two fingers. I gasp. Three fingers. I scream and cuss and roll my eyes in pleasure. He takes his fingers out, pushing me against the wall. 

-Did they drink every single drop of you? - he sucks his fingers. 

I don't even have time to comment; he pushes me down on my knees. He unbuttons his jeans and takes his cock out. He guides my head to his dick, making me suck him. He is rock hard and the feeling of his head hitting my throat does things to me. 

-Did they get this big for you, baby girl? Did they fuck your face? 

I gag a little and he pulls out, his hands leaving my head. I stand up and he spanks my butt really hard four times. 

-Ow, oh Goood! Uh! - I yelp and moan. 

With my back against the wall, he kisses me roughly. 

-But most importantly, did they fuck you like this? - he sais slamming his cock into me. 

-Ohh, fuuuuck!!! - I scream. 

His thrusts are quick and hard and deep. I love every minute of it. He pulls out, turning me around. He pushes my breasts against the cold wall and shoves his cock in from behind, never letting me rest. This position is a little unforgiving and the way he holds me and slams his long dick into me, makes it hurt a little. He spanks me hard, again and again and again, the fast rithm becoming too much. 

-Blake! Ugh, no! - he continues, this time pushing my limits even more - No, Blake, stop! - he doesn't, instead he picks up the pace even more, my hips hitting the wall - Red, red, red!! Stop! - he pulls out.

I look at him and I can see his angry, turned on, confused face. I walk up to my bed, sitting on it and trying to cover myself with a blanket. 

-I'm sorry... - he sais putting his dick back in his boxers. 

-I didn't cheat on you, Blake! I never wanted to, I never thought of it and I don't think I ever will. You can't fuck me for revenge, Blake! It hurt! - I say feeling angry. 

-I'm really sorry. I'm glad you used your safe word, you know I don't want to hurt you! 

-I don't know anything any more... You're scaring me... - I tear up. 

He comes over and kneels down near the bed. 

-I feel powerless, Gwen. I can't do anything if there's danger surrounding you. I couldn't keep Gavin away, I couldn't stop that man for thinking that you're available and I couldn't keep your friend from slapping your butt inappropriately. Yet, here you go wearing sexy, hot, fuck-me outfits, with no panties and no bra... You're not making things easy for me, Gwen. I'm not telling you to put on a trash bag, I just think that you're doing it on purpose... I don't like that. I am a jealous person as it is, you trying to make me even more jealous, is only making me think that you want to push me away...

I analyze his words... Oh my God...

-Shit... You're right... With Gavin I had to do these kinds of stuff, otherwise he wouldn't even look at me. It was all a game; if someone else wanted me, he had to compete and win. It was the only way to get him to touch me. I guess I'm still doing that subconsciously... - I start crying. 

I can't even imagine what Blake must have felt like... He hugs me tightly. 

-Shh, it's ok, pretty girl... 

He sits down on the bed, pulling me in his lap. He covers me with the blanket and we sit like this; he calms me down. 

-Pretty girl... I don't like it when you cry, it breaks my heart. I just really need you to know that I feel extremely grateful to have you even _look_ at me, let alone hug me and kiss me and call me your boyfriend. I know I'm not the hottest, or the nicest, and that is exactly why I am so insecure. I have the feeling that such a beauty like you couldn't ever fall in love with someone like me. I feel like you're going to run away and you catching powerful guy's attention is not helping my insecurities... 

-I'm so sorry, Blake... - I sob - He broke me, Blakey... I don't even know how I am supposed to be like in a relationship... 

-We'll re-learn together, ok? Just please, stop crying... - he caresses my cheek, speaking soflty. 

That night we took it easy. We spoke and we agreed to talk to our managers. We want to come out to the world. I don't want him to feel like he has to fight for me, to win me. I am his and only his. That's exactly what I want to be... _His forever._

_Blake's POV_

She falls asleep in my arms and I place her on the bed, gently. I kiss her head and I go downstairs to think. I need to take her out of this place. Just the two of us, for a few days. I could take her to Oklahoma, spend the weekend there. Tomorrow I need to be at Universal, but after that, we could take a quick trip. My baby girl... Suffering because of some douche bag... 

***

-Ok, baby! Pack your bags! We're leaving tomorrow morning! - I say excitedly. 

-What?! You're crazy! - she starts laughing. 

-No, I'm serious! I'm taking you to my ranch; we'll go on the lake, I'll show you all the animals, we'll take hikes and just stay away from all the world. Come ooon! - I whine. 

-Ok, ok! I need you to help me pack though... What do I need? 

-Well, let me see! - she takes me to one of her closets and I pick out some clothes. 

We pack for a little bit and then we make all the phone calls that we need to do, telling everyone that we're leaving town. Gwen starts cooking us dinner and I book in our flight. Going back into the kitchen, there's my girl, with a bun on top of her head, wearing my sweat pants and a bra, dancing and singing while chopping veggies. _God_. 

-You are so beautiful like this... - I say getting closer to her. 

-Thank you, baby! - she kisses my chest. 

I'm in my pijama pants, with no shirt on and that kiss raised goosebumps on my skin. Her lips are very soft and she smells like vanilla. What is she doing to me??? 

-Blake? Are you ok? - she smiles. 

-Hm? Yes, I'm all right. Why? 

-You were staring at me... 

-Can you blame me? - her smile turns sweeter. 

We kiss, she throws her hands around my neck and I place mine on her waist... Ok, maybe a little lower... 

-Dinner's ready! - she whispers. 

-Yum, let's eat and go to sleep. We have an early day tomorrow.

She breaks our embrace and loads up our plates. I pat her butt a little hard and she chuckles. We sit down having dinner, both of us pretty much topless, talking, laughing... 

***

I wake her up, hating myself for it. She looked so peaceful and finally rested. She had been through a lot and last night I took things too far. I don't ever want to hurt her like that. Not physically, _or_ emotionally. She doesn't deserve that. We get dressed, we take the dogs out for a walk and then we leave for the airport. Beasty is being an angel, like always, while Betty can't stay still for two minutes... She's getting pretty big and I love her; I'm really attached to her. She's still annoying, though... We get on the private jet and we're off to Oklahoma. Gwen falls asleep on me and I cuddle her close, zoning out myself. 

Ahhh... Home, sweet home! The air smells fresh, there's trees and vegetation and not to mention the feeling of comfort I'm feeling. I am at home with my girlfriend: the place that I love most, with the woman I love most and I am _ecstatic_! I can't wait to show her around. I'm a little anxious, though, I mean she's _Gwen Stefani,_ I am sure she'd rather stay in a more luxurious place... 

-Oh, my God, this view is unbelievable! - she just wiped all of my insecurities away. 

-Really, do you like it? 

-Are you kidding? I _love_ it! 

The driver takes us back to my place and she looks just like a kid entering the biggest toy store. Her eyes are big and shiny and there's a small, excited smile on her face the whole time. I show her around my house. I had called the maid and told her to arrange the place a little; you know, clean and put new bed sheets on and buy a few stuff, so that Gwen will feel comfortable. A little tired from waking up so early in the morning, we decide to take a little nap. Oh, God is good! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 🙏


	14. Who would have thought?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying the story! I really want to know what your favorite part of the story is so far! Enjoy! 🙏

My mom's call wakes us up from our nap. We're expected at her house for dinner and she called to tell us that she is just starting the food. Waking up in this place feels surreal as it is, but Gwen being here is like dreaming the most beautiful dream. 

-Is your sister going to be there? - she asks. 

-Yes, Endy will most probably be there. She already loves you though. She's a jewelry designer, so she kinda knows the fashion industry and you happen to be a massive part of it, pretty girl... - I say kissing her neck. 

-Thank you, Blakey! - she looks into my eyes. 

I caress her cheek and we have a moment. And then, I hear Betty barking like a mad dog. 

-What the... - I get up, looking out the window. 

She saw a hedgehog and she is freaking out. Beasty can't even bother to pay attention to her and the scene in front of me makes me laugh. Gwen comes near and she starts laughing as well. 

-Imagine if we woke up like this, being interrupted by our kids playing in the backyard. - she sais hugging me from the back. 

She kisses the back of my neck and I hold her hands over my sholders. God... What a view... I turn around and I see her insecurities starting to appear. 

-I would want nothing less from this life... - she looks at me and tears up. 

-Baby... - she caresses my cheek. 

-I want it all Gwen. I want you to become my fiance one day, I want us to get married, when the time comes and I certainly want babies. In fact, we are so fucking good at practicing... - she laughs - I want it _all._

-Want to know what _I_ want? - I hum - A shower. - I start laughing. 

-You just ruined the moment, baby, but sure, you can have a shower!

-Is it still ruined if I told you to join me? - she sais seducing me.

-Oh, you just saved it! Well played, miss Stefani! - we both laugh. 

We head to the master bathroom and we take off our clothes. I watch her being all confident and sexy. She heads to the shower looking over her shoulder and my little friend gets hard. I enter the shower placing my hands on her hips. The water soaks us quickly and I start putting some shampoo in her hair, massaging her scalp. She moans and my friend gets a little too excited as my head touches her butt. We both start laughing and she takes hold of her hair, turning around to face me. I kiss her mouth softly. We wash ourselves and I see her putting her wet hair in a bun. She gets on her knees. 

-Let's see if we can help out this big guy! - she sais looking at me devilishly. 

She sucks my head like a lollipop while playing with my balls, her eyes never leaving mine. 

-Mmm, fuck, baby girl! - I say leaning against the wall. 

She now gives me a hand job, sucking my balls one by one. That shit feels unbelievable... 

-God, you're so good at this! Mmm, yes! - I moan. 

I grab her bun and I make her take me in her mouth. She sucks like a pro, her tongue swirling around my hard cock. I'm a big guy and shencan handle it, she sucks me so fucking good; she's the best. I get really close, so I force her head a little more, making her gag. I pull out and I come on her face. Fuck... I didn't mean to do that... Oh, ok! She opens her fucking mouth. She fucking liked it... Ok... She stands up and I wash her face with my hands. 

-I didn't mean to come on you like that. I didn't realize I was so close... 

-It was hot... Porn-worthy, for sure! - she sais and we both laugh. 

-Bend over! - I say and she executes. 

She leans against the wall and I part her legs a little. I go down on her from the back, my face between her buttcheeks. Shit, she's so wet! She screams when I take her clit in my mouth and I spank her once. I suck on her pussy a little more, then I stand up, pumping my cock again. I look at her and she wiggles her ass in front of me... My little nymph... 

-Oh, come on, Blakey! What you waiting for? - I spank her butt - Aah! - she yelps. 

I slowly start to enter her. Yesterday I was too rough and she might be a little sensitive, so I'm taking it slow. My head is completely in and I part her buttcheeks, playing with her butthole. 

-Hmmm, baby! Shit that's so good! - I push in a little more and I start a rithm. 

It's a moderate, easy one that she gets bored of really quickly. She meets me halfway, moving her pussy up and down my cock. 

-Come on, Blake, please! - I spank her. 

-What do you need, pretty girl? Tell daddy what you need! - I stop her hips from bucking at me. 

-Harder, daddy! Please!! - she whines. 

I pick up the pace a little, but she's still not satisfied. I wouldn't let her move and she hates it. 

-Oh come on, daddy! Fuck me! - she beggs. 

I pull out and she gets really frustrated. 

-Turn around! - I demand and she submits. 

I take her ass, lifting her against the wall. I puch my dick in and she is lost in her world again. I suck on her nipples and she screams. That shit turns her on... I bet she would love some nipple clamps... Oh, the love she wants. 

-Fuck, daddy, you're sooo good!! - she moans. 

-You're so wet! Fuck! - I thrust a few more times and she comes. 

-Daddy!!! Yes, daddy, oh shit! - her head fell back, against the wall. 

Seeing how lost in pleasure she is, brings me to my own release. 

-Shit, baby girl! Oh, God! - I come inside of her. 

I lean against her and she hugs me tightly kissing me on my head repeatedly. She squeezes me with her legs and she just sits there like a monkey, the water drenching us together. 

We start actually getting ready. I'm all dressed up and I go to the bathroom to put on some cologne and comb my hair a little bit and there she is in her underwear set, curling her hair while listening to my music... I'm officially turned on. I sit, watching a little disoriented. She has a bra, panties and garter belt, which is clapsed to a pair of high-tigh stockings. It's all black and I feel like seeing stars... 

-Baby girl, what are you wearing? If you didn't want to go to dinner, you just had to say so. - I say hugging her from the back while she turns off the curling iron. 

She starts laughing. 

-I _do_ want to go to dinner and we _will_ go to dinner. - she turns around in my embrace - This was just something that I thought we could have some fun with later... - I kiss her softly. 

-I have a surprise for you too! - I go over to my suitcase, picking up a nice, elegant-looking box - I'm not sure if you want to do this, but from what I heard, this really takes it to the next level. Open it! 

She takes the box curiously. She opens the box, where there's five black butt plugs in different sizes. She looks at me confused. 

-What are these? Butt plugs? - she asks with a small smile. 

-Mhm... - I kiss her temple. 

-But, uhm... Why are they so many? 

-So, I was thinking about trying anal. I've never done that before and I think we would both enjoy it. But, we don't have to do anything, it was just a thought. 

-And you needed _five_ because...? 

-Well, you're really tight and I'm pretty big, I don't want to hurt you. So, my goal is to use the plugs to get you used to it, stretch you a little, before actually going in. We start with the smallest, increasing the size, but again, we don't have to. 

She studies the box and she bites her lip. 

-I want to try... - she sais. 

-For real? - she nods. 

-Can we start now? - she asks biting her lip. 

Her hand goes to my crotch, grabbing my cock through my pants and I slap her hand playfully. 

-Nu-uh! We're going to be late. I want to take my time with you, pretty girl. - I caress her cheek, kissing her. 

-Is it going to hurt? 

-A little, yes. I will do my best to get you as relaxed and wet as possible though... 

-Haha, mission complete. - she sais mischievously. 

-Fuck, don't say that! - I whine as she walks away. 

I slap her butt and she yelps having not anticipated it. She puts on a casual black dress (which goes perfectly with her high thigh boots), her signature red lipstick and we're good to go. We both dressed up for the occasion, because knowing my mother, she probably invited a bunch of friends and organised a whole ass party. She really liked Gwen and I feel like she's going to show her off as much as possible. I secretly love that about her. 

We arrive and, as expected, a lot of cars were parked in the driveway. We enter and we meet everyone. 

-Gwen, honey, you look stunning! - my mom greets us. 

-Thank youu! - she sais being adorable *stop that*. 

We hug mom and Mike and then we see my sister waiting to say hi. 

-Hi, I'm Endy, the sister! - she's... Nervous? 

-Hi! It's so nice to finally meet you! - they hug. 

-Hey, bro! - she hugs me. 

-Hey, sis! You're really pretty tonight! 

-Thanks, Blake! - her nerves go away. 

We go on, meeting everyone. 

-That was really sweet of you, telling Endy she looks cute! - Gwen whispers. 

-Yeah, well, I can be sweet too, you know? - she smiles at me knowingly.

We part ways as my mom holds her hostage. She shows Gwen pictures and there's a really big girly group over there talking about girly stuff. She fits in perfectly. She was the missing piece, all this time... 

-You've got yourself a pretty nice girl there, Blake! - my parent's friend sais. 

-I know! She's unbelievable...

-Uh-oh... Someone's whipped! - Luke sais. 

-Oh, you don't know half of it! 

Luke and I get away from the group and we just catch up on everything that has happened. I told him the short story of it and he shares his. 

-I think you found yourself a winner, brother! - he sais eventually. 

-Really? 

-Mhm, one hundred percent! I mean, who else would have stayed in that mess? Especially that, no offense, she could have whoever the fuck she wants! With a little bit of persuasion, she'll have _me_ divorcing Caroline for her... - he jokes. 

-No, no, you stay away! I'm going to tell Caroline! - we both laugh. 

-No, but seriously, man, don't fuck it! Take care of her! 

-I will. 

We go back inside and Gwen is telling the girls a story. She looks at me and smiles. I smile back proudly and she finishes her story. I go over there. 

-So, you girls are hitting it off? 

Everyone starts laughing and giggling. 

-We like your girlfriend, Blake! Finally! - Caroline sais, sarcastically. 

-Me too, thank you! I think she needs a break from _you_ , thought, so I'm stealing her for a little bit! - they laugh again. 

-What's up? - she asks as we go over to the kitchen. 

-How are you? How are you getting along with everyone? - I ask. 

-I love everyone! They're so nice and welcoming! They showed me pictures of you when you were little and they shared stories and I feel really good! 

-Good, good, I'm glad to hear that! I just wanted to check in on you. Sometimes they get too excited and... - she kisses my lips softly. 

-I'm having a really good time, Blakey! I love your family. - she gives me a reassuring smile. 

We all have dinner and we catch up some more. The night comes to an end as everyone leaves except for my sister and her family. My nephews are already sleeping in the guest bedroom. Gwen is helping my mom clean up and Endy and I have a moment together. I really missed her. 

-I love her, Blake! - she sais unexpectedly - Weidly enough, I think you two are made for each other... 

-I think so too... She's really special, you know? I've never been so happy and God knows it hasn't been that easy... 

-I know... I'm glad you found her and she found you! You lucky bastards! 

-What is that supposed to mean? Are you and Mike alright? 

-Yes, we're fine! I didn't mean it like that! - she chuckles. 

-Thank God! It's really late for ass kicking. - we both start laughing hysterically. 

_Damn_ , we're weird. 

-You tellin me that I'm here cleaning up with our special _guest_ , while you two are here doing nothing? - I hear mom say just like when we were little - Endy, Blake get your ass here! 

We enter the kitchen and Gwen hugs me. 

-We have cake! - she sais excitedly. 

We eat a piece from the same plate while spending some quality time. I'm getting impatient, though. 

-We should probably head out, people! - I say looking at Gwen who has a knowing look. 

-Why don't you stay here tonight? Endy is staying over and also, it's pretty late and I miss having all of my babies home in the morning! - my mom sais. 

I look over at Gwen with a desperate look and she smirks. 

-Mom, we didn't bring anything with us... We'll do that another time! 

-Oh come on! I'll find some clothes and I have some new toothbrushes for you too! 

-Sure, we can stay the night! It's a pretty long drive and it's really late... - Gwen sais. 

I look at her confused. 

-Ok, fine. We can stay! - I agree, not wanting to seem weird. 

We go into my old bedroom and I show her around. My first guitar, my prom night, my brother... This is so surreal. 

-I didn't want your parents to think that we don't want to stay over... That's why I agreed to stay the night. It has nothing to do with what we talked about, just so you know... - she sais suddenly. 

-I was going to ask you about it... 

-Yeah, no. I want to try _everything_ with you. I trust you with anything! 

-I love you baby! - I kiss her and there's a knock on the door. 

-I brought you some clothes! - mom sais. 

-Thanks, mom! Don't think we'll need any though! - Gwen slaps my arm playfully. 

-Blake! - she sais embarrassed. 

My mom laughs at us and wishes us a good night. 

-Great, now she thinks we're going to have sex! 

-Aren't we? - I say raising my brows. 

-In _your mom's_ house? Forget it! 

-No no no! We're not going to waste this beautiful outfit you have underneath this dress, baby girl. That would be such a shame! - I say undressing her. 

-They're going to hear us. Oh my God, what if they catch us? 

I lock the door quickly. 

-Good, now let's see how quiet can you be? 

I take off her dress completely. Fuck, that outfit is killing me. 

-In what order am I supposed to take these off? - at that she giggles. 

-You might want to start with the boots, baby! - I laugh. 

-You're right! - I kneel down taking them off. 

Then, I move to her panties. I want those stockings to stay on. She helps me take them off and her pussy is immediately in my mouth. I suck and bite and lick and she holds my head close to her center. 

-Mmm, fuck! - she moans. 

I stop, pushing her to sit on the bed. 

-You really have to be quiet baby! 

I take off my shirt and jeans and I crawl on her like a predator. I take her mouth in mine, our tongues starting a battle and I slowly get rid of her bra. I suck on her nipples and she's having a really hard time keeping it down. She keeps whining and grunting. 

-Shh, baby, you're going to wake up the hole house! 

-Well, stop teasing me then! - she sais quietly. 

I sit up a little bit, looking at her laying under me. Those stockings are _killing_ me, her body is so beautiful... I take her neck, marking her pretty badly. I do the same with both of her breasts and then I move down. I suck a liyyle hickie right on her pussy. She's holding her breath and she's patting the sheets and fisting them violently. Once I'm satisfied with my work of art, I take off my boxers and I enter in one, slow motion. She places a pillow on her head and I moan quietly. I hear her sobbing. 

-Breathe, baby girl! Are you ok? - I ask, stopping my movements. 

-Fuck, it's soo good!!! - she sais not so subtle. 

-Shh, just don't hold your breath, ok? Keep breathing. 

I start a rithm that's just too good for keeping quiet. I want to hear her screams and to be able to talk to her, turn her on even more. I've had enough of it! I pull out and turn her on her back. I pull her ass up, her face on the pillow. I start slamming into her and she is doing a really good job. 

-That's it, baby girl, take that cock! - I fuck her until she's having a pretty loud orgasm. I let go myself and I'm holding my breath a little, trying to regulate my breaths. I fall on the bed beside her and she's still holding onto the pillow. I caress her back and I feel her very tense, so I start kissing her backside. She calms down a little, but not enough, so I straddle her butt, massaging her shoulders. She moans and she looses some of the tension. 

-That was really intense... - I hear her say. 

-It was! You did so good! - I get off her and I kiss her body; her butt, her back, her shoulder and her cheek. 

-Wow, that was hot! - she sais exhausted. 

I chuckle at how cute she's being. I take off her garter belt, unclasping her stockings and peeling them off. I throw them on the floor and I cover the both of us with the blanket. I keep her close to me like my life depends on it. Huh! If only teenage Blake would have known that he would have such late night activities in the room where he would stress over algebra homework... 


	15. Lake day

Aaand here we are having breakfast at my mom's house. Gwen is nacked under her black dress, the hickie on her neck still very visible, along with the ones on her breasts, which are halfway covered by the dress. However, the hickie on her pussy is making me pretty hot and bothered. Her sexy lingerie set is in her purse and I can't wait to get back home and just have my way with her.

-Dorothy, thank you so much for the warm welcome! - Gwen sais. 

-Gwen, I want to talk to you about something... Would your parents like to meet us? We love you guys so much together and we talk a lot about it. You know, we want to be a family and we want _you_ in it! 

-Well, sure, of course! Whenever you're in LA, just give us a call! I'm sure they would love to meet you as well. Endy too! I have a bunch of siblings myself... 

-Oh, how lovely! Perfect! 

-Why don't you come with us to LA? - I ask. 

-Yeah, that's a really good idea! - Gwen sais. 

-Ok, sure! Wow, now I'm nervous! - we all laugh. 

-Thank you so much for everything, Dorothy! See you soon! 

-Thanks, mom! Love you! 

We say our goodbyes and we get in the car. 

-Do you think they noticed that last light I wasn't bruised, but this morning one appeared? Well... _More than one._ \- I chuckle. 

-Mike patted me on the back as if saying 'well done, my boy', so I'd say they noticed... 

-Oh, fuck! - she sais with a smirk - You love this though! I mean why would you want your parents to know that you had sex in their house??? 

I laugh at that. 

-I want _everyone_ to know you're my girl! And honestly, last night I got carried away and at one point I didn't really care if they heard us or not. So, yeah, I left some hickies on my girlfriend, kill me! - she giggles. 

We drive home where two starving puppers are waiting for us. We feed them and then we take a shower together. 

-So, what's the plan for today? - Gwen asks me. 

-Well, how about we take the wrangler and I show you around my property? We'll take the dogs and we can stop by the lake, swim a little... How does that sound? 

-Mm, really nice! - she bites her lip. 

I check on the jeep while Gwen gets ready and I try to clean it as well as possible. It was pretty dusty and muddy and I want Gwen to be comfortable. It's a really hot day today and a swim in the lake sounds like a great idea. I go into the house and I see Gwen preparing some sandwiches. She is wearing a flowery dress and some hiking boots. She looks like a true cowgirl already! 

-So, I called my parents to tell them that the Shelton family is coming to visit and my mom started speaking about the menu that we're going to have! - she laughs. 

-I have a good feeling about this, right? They're going to get along! 

-I hope so, yeah... - she looks at me - I don't really care, actually! - she pouts, *holy shit*. 

I take her mouth in mine immediately and she squeaks. 

-Your little pout is killing me, baby girl! - we start a makeout session. 

-Mr. Shelton? - I hear Victor coming into the house. 

I leave Gwen's mouth and I turn around only to find him staring at my girl. I can't blame him though... 

-What's up, Victor? 

-I canged the wrangler's wheels. I put the big ones on, so you don't have to worry about it, that's all... 

-Ok, great! Thank you! Please, could you take these bags to the car? - I ask. 

-Of course! - Gwen hands him one of the bags and I see his face turning red. 

-Gwen, this is Victor, Victor, Gwen. - I say and they shake hands a little more than I'm comfortable with. 

Beasty starts growling. _God, I love this dog_. They let go and we leash both puppys and take a few more stuff. We get into the jeep and we start driving around. I show her the animals, we go through the forest, I show her where I hunt, I tell her stories... We arrive at the lake and she is amazed. There's a really nice view of it too and she seems to like it! 

-I love it here, Blake! - her eyes are big and shiny. 

-Tomorrow, I'll take you out on a boat date. What do you say? 

-Yess! I would really love that! 

We install a bunch of beach blankets near the lake and we get comfortable. I take off everything, leaving my swimming trunks on. I go into the water, splashing around and swimming with the dogs. I look over to Gwen who took off her dress, the skimpiest bathing suit covering her body. It's red and I love every second of it. I try to contain myself. I get out of the water and I kiss her legs, her stomach, her breasts, then her mouth. My cold, wet, lips are raising goosebumps on her skin and she laughs because of the cold. 

-Want to get in? - I ask continuing my assault. 

She nods and we get up, getting into the water. We cuddle close and I pick her up. I untie the panties and she doesn't notice untill she feels my hand on her pussy. 

-Oh, Blake! - she gasps in surprise. 

I untie her bra as well, taking her tits in my mouth. 

-Can you feel my mark on your pussy, baby girl? 

-Mmnn, yes!! - she moans breathlessly. 

I penetrate her with two fingers, while sucking on her tits. She moans and grunts and she gets pretty close. I shove another finger in her and she comes right on my hand. 

-Fuuck!! - she screams. 

I kiss her and we stay like that a little while waiting for her to recover.

-I'm hungry. Let's go eat! - I say. 

-Wait! Aren't you going to give me back my swim suit? 

-Oh, no, baby girl. You're eating naked. It's not like it was covering much, anyway. - I say trying to turn her on even more. 

I get to my towel and I watch her getting out of the water. It's like Baywatch all over again, except hotter. She pulls some sandwiches out of the bag and we eat. I study her body closely, as she is wrapped in a towel. 

-Won't anyone see me like this? Like take a picture and post it somewhere? 

-No, this is a fenced area, no one can get it. I'll give it back if you feel uncomfortable, pretty girl, you don't have to stay like this!

-And miss your face staring at my body? No way! You make me feel so confident and wanted! I love it, it's really hot...

I chuckle at her reaction. 

-You _are_ wanted. You are _needed_ and _craved_. Keep that in mind, ok? I keep thinking about that day after coming home from The Voice... I really stepped out of the boundaries and I'm really, really sorry, Gwen! I don't ever want to hurt you like that again! 

-It's ok, don't worry about it. I don't know how it must have felt to sit and watch me trying to get attention from other men. I just want you to know that I love possessive, rough, jealous Blake, just keep in mind that I don't _belong_ to you. You can't go all crazy on me, telling me what to do, or get dressed with... I don't like that! 

-I won't, I promise! I would never! - I kiss her cheek. 

She crawls on top of me, losing the towel and kisses me sofly. She goes down to my chest sucking some really nice hickies. My dick is hard and the fact that her pussy is _right there,_ a piece of fabric staying in the way of us having our way. She goes lower and lower and I lean back taking a long breath. I open my eyes and I see Betty's wet, drooling face hanging over my head. 

-Oh my God, Betty, really? - Gwen starts laughing and so do I, the heat of the moment disappearing in a second - Fucking cockblocker! 

We both start laughing uncontrollably. Gwen lays down next to me and she's sunbathing while still giggling at the silly moment. I'm pretty sure she drifted off to sleep when I get a call from my manager. I get up, taking the phone call further from Gwen. 

-Brandon, man, what's up? 

-Hi, Blake, I have some news... There are a few tabloids about you and Gwen. We reached out to her camp to try and see if they agreed to us confirming the rumours and they said yes! 

-Really? That's fantastic! 

-It really is! I think it's really good for you, Blake. Not so sure about her side of the story, but your fans are going to be _ecstatic_. Now, here's the deal... 

***

It's been a couple of hours since Gwen fell asleep and I don't want her to get burnt, so I massage in some sunscreen. She stirrs, no matter how gentle and sneaky I try to be. 

-Sorry, baby, I just don't want you to get burnt... 

-No, it's ok. You give the best massages, Blakey! - I straddle her just like I did last night, with her on her belly, massaging the cream into her skin. 

-I talked to Brandon just now. He said that there have been a few tabloids about us and he reached out to your team. They said that is would be a good idea if we started showing each other on our social media and stuff.. 

-Really?! That's amazing! 

-I know! Brandon said that we could tease the fans just a little bit. You could take a photo on my tractor and just see the fans go crazy. 

-And what would _you_ post? A picture in that bikini that you just stole? 

We start laughing and I kiss the back of her neck. 

-I'm sure we'll figure it out, pretty girl... I think our dogs are going to sleep very well tonight! They were playing and running around this whole time... 

-Yeah, we should probably go back. I feel my skin starting to get a little fried. 

We go back to the house where we shower and eat. Then, we start taking pictures. Just like I said, Gwen got dressed into one of my shirts and a pair of heels, her make-up on point and she climbed up the tractor. I took a few pictures of her and I think fans are going to die when they see how hot she looks. I took some selfies in that same shirt, where you could see the tractor peeking up from behind me. We sent the pictures to our teams and they were the ones to post them. 

-I hope everything is going to fall into place. - Gwen sais. 

-I know, me too. I'm tired of having to hide the best aspect of my life... - she looks at me with big eyes. 

-Blake... You are so sweet... - I kiss her. 

-Lake day kinda exhausted me too, not just the dogs - I say and we look over to them. 

-Let's get some sleep, then! 

We get into bed and we fall asleep cuddled close to each other. 

***

I wake up in the middle of the night to a very loud noise. It's a storm outside and Gwen is really close to me, clutching at my shirt. I put my arms around her, pulling her even closer. 

-Shh, it's ok, I'm here... 

She places the sweetest kisses on my neck and I fall back asleep.

I have the dirtiest dream about Gwen giving me a handjob and it seems so real... I wake up still feeling her hand down there, except... It still is... She _is_ giving me a handjob while sucking on my balls. That's how I wake up... 

-Baby girl... - I say in a groggy voice. 

-Morning... - she sais with a sweet voice, biting her lip. 

She looks at me as she starts sucking my dick. The best way to be woken up, for sure... She picks up the pace and I close my eyes, fisting the sheets. She scratches my low abdomen and my thighs and I'm a goner... I spill my seed into her mouth and I watch her milk me till the last drop. 

-Fuck! Fuck, baby girl! - I say breathlessly - Good morning to you too! 

She looks at me with such an innocent smile, that it almost feels illegal. I notice that not only am I naked from top down, but she is completely naked too! I kiss her as I turn us around, with her on her back. I look down at her pussy, my mark still a little visible, but something else catches my eye: her moisture. 

-Baby girl... Did you get this wet from sucking daddy? 

She nods while smiling and biting her lip. 

-Oh, you bad, bad girl! You're sooo wet! - I go down liking some of it. 

I really needed to taste her sweetness. Jesus Christ...

-I was thinking we could try the toys... - she sais slightly embarrassed. 

-Are you sure? - I ask. 

-Yes, baby, I'm sure. 

I take the elegant box out of the night stand and I take the smallest black silicone butt plug along with a tube of lube. I place a few pillows under her pussy, lifting her butt up for me. I love doing this because it's a comfortable position and I know it feels really good for her too. This time, I need easy acces to both entrances and this position is giving me a pretty good view... Shit... I go down sucking on her butt and pussy, spreading moisture everywhere. 

-Mm, daddy! - she moans. 

I slap her ass hard on each cheek and she screams, some more moisture pouring out. I make sure to eat her up really good, to help her relax as much as possible. I push a finger in her pussy, penetrating her and she soon comes really hard. I pour some lube on her butthole massaging it in and I do the same with the toy. 

-Ok, baby girl! I need you to relax, ok? If you're tense, it's going to hurt a little. 

-Is it big? 

-No, it's just two inches, it's pretty thin too. Just breath, ok? 

-Ok... 

-What's your safe word, baby girl? - I spank her. 

-Ugh! Red... - she yelps. 

-Good girl! 

I rub the plug on her butt and she moans. I introduce it slowly and as the top enters, I push it in at once. 

-Mmm... Oh, fuuck!! - she whines. 

-Jesus, baby girl, you look so fucking good right now with this thing in your butt... How does it feel? 

-It's weird... - she chuckles - It's a little uncomfortable, but it kinda feels good, at the same time. - I laugh at how cute she's being. 

I spank her some more and when I feel like she's drenched enough, I push the head of my hard cock in her pussy. 

-Ow, oh fuck! Daddy!!! - her hands are grabbing at the sheets violently. 

-Relax, pretty girl, breathe. - I say, caressing her back. 

I'm all the way in and she moans really hard. 

-Oh, daddy!!! 

-Shit, baby girl, you're so tight right now... 

I don't move for a little bit, letting her get used to me. I start moving and pouring some more lube, just to be safe. The sound of me penetrating her wet fucking pussy is just everything. I spank her some more and she loves it. 

-How is it, baby? - I ask, keeping a slow rithm. 

I hear her sobbing. 

-Shit, daddy! Please! 

-Please what, baby girl? Do you want daddy to stop? - I stop. 

-Noo, noo! Daddy, please! Harder!!! - she whines and I execute. 

I thought I was hurting her, when all she wanted was for me to be rougher. So, I pick up speed. I twist the butt plug in her and she screams. 

-Harder, daddy! - I slam into her. 

-Fuck, baby girl! Want it harder? Can you take it? - the sound of our bodies slamming together, doing it for me. 

I fuck and spank and twist and she starts to tremble. 

-I'm so close, daddy! 

-Come for daddy, baby girl! - I spank her once again and she comes. 

Her pussy is milking my cock and I come too, filling her up. I lean over her, catching our breaths. I kiss her backside again and again and she moans softly. 

-So, how was it? Did it hurt? 

-It hurt when you put your dick in me, that really stretched me out... But as you started to move... _Holy shit_... - I laugh. 

-For me it was just... _Fuck..._

-Let's do it again! - she sais enthusiastically. 

I chuckle and I pull out of her. She looks at me confused. 

-Well, if we're doing it again, we may as well change the position, right? - I say. 

-And what did you have in mind?? 

-I want to suck your tits, baby girl... I know you love that, what do you say? - she immediately gets up and straddles me, the toy still in her butt and she makes a weird face. 

-Wow, walking with this thing in feels kinda nice... - she chuckles. 

I've created a monster... I guide my cock into her and she moans hard and loud. 

-Oh, shit! Hmmn, you're so _fucking_ big!!! 

As promised, I took her nipple in my mouth, her sounds becoming even more intense. I take hold of her butt, moving her up and down. I push her ass as deep as it can go and she pulls my hair tightly, screaming and making me very horny. I grab her hair, pulling it backwards, giving me a better view of her boobs. I suck and bite and she fucks me so good, her titties bouncing with the rithm.

-Shit, baby girl, I'm going to come... - I take her clit, rubbing it and I spank her with my other hand. I take out her plug and she's gone. 

-Uhh, daddy, I'm coming!!! - she screams, her orgasm becoming really intense. 

We both finish and she collapses on me, breathing heavily and still trembling. Damn, we're good... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think! 🙏


	16. Fun activities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION!!! This chapter is pure smut and there's a few things that not all of you will resonate with, but this is for my dirty people! It's all what my story is about after all! 😅Enjoy!

The next few days are just about the same, we have fun, we cook, we go on walks, we swim and then of course, sex, a lot of it too... As the weekend approaches, we start packing because I have to be in LA for The Voice on Monday. We thought we could go back with my family on Saturday and then on Sunday, we could have the big family reunion with all the parents and the siblings. We go to bed and tomorrow morning, we're on our way to LA. We board the private plane and we all get comfortable. I sit next to Gwen, facing Endy and Mike, her husband. 

-I was thinking we could have a cookout at my place tomorrow. We'll make some barbecue, talk, maybe later on we can have a fireplace... What do you say? - Gwen sais. 

-That sounds really nice! We have plenty of space and it'll also be on common ground... - I say and she laughs rolling her eyes - Did you just roll your eyes at me? 

She looks at me with a challenging face. I get closer to her and I whisper:

-Go to the bathroom and wait there for me. Now! - she looks into my eyes as she stands up. 

-Is she ok? - Endy asks. 

-I think she has motion sickness, I'll go and check on her in a little bit. - that's perfect... 

A couple of minutes pass and I go to the bathroom opening the door and I see her looking at me through the mirror. I lock the door and I touch her thigh, kissing the side of her neck. My hand travels north, under her dress and on her hip where I feel her panties. I take them off ncie and slow and I put them in my pocket. 

-What do you say? Going commando in front of my parents? - she moans as I move my hands on her tits - What happens when you roll your eyes at me? - I find her hard nipples and I twist them. 

-You punish me... - she sais breathlessly. 

-That's right! Are you ready to take your punishment? - I bite her neck softly. 

-Mm, yes! - she moans. 

-Good. Bend over! - I push her over the tiny counter. 

I uncover her butt, revealing something that looks familiar... Fucking shit... 

-Oh my God! Oh, you _bad girl_. What is this? Did you plug your own butt, baby girl? - she smirks at me through the mirror. 

-It feels really good in there - she sais innocently. 

I twist the plug and she moans. Thank God for noisy planes. 

-Oh, you're making this so easy for me! - I say and I start spanking her really hard. 

-Uh, baby!! 

-Tell me why you're being punished - I stop, stimulating her clit. 

-Because I rolled my eyes... - I spank. Hard. 

-What else? 

-Because I'm wearing the plug... - she is out of breath and I spank her again. 

-Come on, what else? 

-Because I've been a bad girl.. - she whines and I spank her again. 

-Three more and I'll stretch you out with this big fucking cock! You better keep it down! - I give her the spanks and she's lost in pleasure. 

I open my jeans and I take my dick out. She's dripping all over my cock and I rub my head on her pussy. 

-Gwen, are you ok? - Endy knocks on the door. Shit... 

-Uhm, yeah, I'm just feeling a little sick, that's all!

-We'll be out in a sec! - I scream. 

-I have some pills if it helps! - with that, she leaves. 

Gwen and I start laughing and she looses some of the tension. I take my shot and I push in slowly; she gasps. 

-Fuck! - she sais quietly. 

I move with slow, short thrusts and she moves her ass, meeting me halfway. I take her tits in my hands, pinching the nipples. I pick up the pace and I fuck her pussy real good. I come, not being able to take it any longer and she takes it all in, coming seconds later. 

-Mmm, yes, baby girl! Come all over me! Yess!! - I pull out and we both moan. 

I lean over her trying to compose myself. 

-Fuck, that was _so hot!_ -she sais. 

-You have a dirty little mind! What were you going to do with that plug? - she turns around, facing me. 

-What, a girl can't have some fun by herself? If you didn't fuck me now, you'd have fucked me later. - she sais and I chuckle. 

-Oh, my dirty minded little girl! Let's see how you stay there in front of my parents with no panties on, a butt plug in and _filled_ with my cum. Can't wait! - with that, I arrange my clothes and I'm out. 

She comes out a little bit after me. 

-How are you? - Endy sais. 

-I felt really nauseous. I'm fine now, though! Blake helped me. - she looks at me and I smirk. 

The whole plane ride I'm having a hard time, trying not to embarrass myself. I keep my hand on her thigh and I try to think of something else. I eventually fall asleep and I wake up with Gwen's head on my shoulder. 

-Y'all are so cute! - mom sais staring at us. 

-Moom!! - I say a litle annoyed, but amused. 

I'm so happy that they all love Gwen. She's really good for me and I hope she's my forever, cause in that case, we'll have one hell of a life together! I know that in years from now on she won't look the same: skinny, pretty and perfect. God knows if we'll have kids or not, we won't be able to have sex anywhere and everywhere like we do now. But that's the thing! Even without all that, our life would still be a miracle; when I'm with her, time stops. I can't imagine mt future without her in it... I don't want to. 

We land at the airport, where Gwen's car is waiting for us. Lizzie brought her Porche, which I quickly found out it's her personal favorite. 

-Lizzie, this is Blake. Blake, my assistant. - Gwen introduces us. 

-Hi, Lizzie, nice to meet you! 

-You too! You wouldn't believe how good of a reaction your fans had at the pictures that you took! They are _ob-sessed!_

-Uh, thank God! - Gwen sais. 

-Did you like the photos? - I ask. 

-Yess! I loved them! Great idea, Blake, it really is a hit! 

-Perfect! 

We get going and we take my family at my place. Gwen and I called our maids to clean up and they did a really nice job! We spend some more time with my family and we order some food. The day passes really quickly and it's getting close to bedtime, so Gwen and I get going. My house doesn't have that many rooms, so Gwen and I decide to sleep over at her house and have my family sleep comfortably. 

***

We place our bags on the floor and I immediately take her dress of, not so gently. I push her chest on the dining table and I hover over her. 

-How dare you do that to me on a fucking plane _and_ in front of my family?? What is wrong with you? - I ask playfully and she laughs. 

-I like driving you crazy! It's hot... - she sais wiggling her fucking ass at me. 

I spank her really hard. 

-Oh, fuck! Shit, baby! - she moans and whines. 

-I want to fuck you on this dining table. Hard and rough, so that tomorrow, you'll sit at it, talking to your mommy and daddy, eating and laughing while thinking of how good I fucked you. - she gasps. 

I turn her around and I place her on the table. I suck her tits like a starving baby and I take off my pants. I shove my tongue up her pussy and I penetrate her with it. 

-Mmm, shit! Oh, Blake! - I look right into her eyes. 

I roll her clit with one hand and I roll her nipple with the other, her eyes never leaving mine. It feels like she's pretty close, but I don't want her to come yet. 

-You'll remember how good my tongue felt inside you, fucking your pussy. - I say taking her off on her feet. 

She takes hold of my dick and she massages it through my boxers. I grow harder and I take her boobs in my hands, playing with them. 

-Get on your knees! - I say firmly.

She obeys and I take off my boxers, her hands going to my cock immediately. She's pumping with both hands. 

-As good as that feels, I want you to suck me. - I take her pony in my hand and she licks my head, which is already dripping with pre cum.

She licks it like ice cream and she does the same with my balls. She gives it a long lick from the base to the top and then I push my cock in her mouth. She sucks really well and she pumps me at the same time. I push her limits, my cock hitting her throat. She gags and plays with my balls and I come in her mouth.

-Yes, baby girl! Shit, you suck so good... - she drinks all of me. Fuck... She stands up, wiping her mouth. -You'll sit there in front of me thinking about how good you fucking sucked me and then drank my cum. 

-Oh, yes... - she moans. 

I sit her back on the table. 

-Show me how you use that butt plug, baby! I want to see you. 

She places her hand on her clit and she starts masturbating. My hands go to her nipples, my eyes never leaving her pussy. 

-Mm, fuck! - she moans. 

-Come on, baby girl, make it feel good! - I kiss her neck. 

-Aahh, Blake, please help me! 

-No no. You can do this. Come on! - I spit on her pussy, making her scream. 

-Ohh, shiiit!!! Fuck, Blake! - she trembles and I kiss her thigh sucking a little. 

She comes hard and loud. 

-Mmm, fuuuck! Oh, yes! - her pussy is doing that grip thing in the air and I twist the butt plug while sucking on her come. 

-How will it be, knowing that you played with yourself on this table, baby girl? What would your father say? 

My cock is rock hard again after seeing such a masterpiece. I put it in and she already feels much more relaxed with the plug in, then she was rhe first time. I take her ass to the edge of the table and she's leaning back on her elbows, displaying her tits in front of me. I take her waist and I start a really nice rithm. 

-Oh, baby! Fuck, you're so good, Blake! - she moans. 

-Mm, pretty girl, I love you so much! - I say looking into her eyes. 

I reach a certain spot and she tilts her head back in pleasure. 

-Ah, fuuck! Yes, daddy, right there! Mmnn - she whines and screams. 

I keep hitting that G spot over and over and she starts shaking, so I pull out the plug and my dick at the same time, then slamming only my cock back into her pussy and she's gone. I fuck her through her hard orgasm. 

-Yesss!! - she whines and I pull out. 

I pump my cock once and I'm spilling all over her chest and boobs. 

-Huh, shit! Fuck baby girl! - I moan as I paint her in my sperm. 

My tired, now soft penis is still twitching somehow, at the view in front of me. I slowly kiss her skin and I lick her clean of my cum. She moans softly and then we kiss, starting a hungry makeout session on the fucking dining table. We enter a land where time is no longer an issue, but we're pulled out of it quickly. The front gate is opening. Shit... Gwen and I have some time to compose ourselves, when Adam enters the house. I know we must look disheveled, but his face looks like he couldn't care less. 

-Adam?! What's wrong? - Gwen sais, getting closer to him. 

-Behati and I had a fight... She threw me out of the house... - he sais sadly - I didn't have anywhere else to go, so I went to Blake's, but he wasn't there. His family sent me here... - he sais looking at me. 

-Do you want to talk about it? - I ask. 

-No... I just want to sleep... Can I please, stay over, Gwen? 

-Absolutely, Adam, you're always welcome here! Come on, I'll show you to a guest room. - she sais taking him upstairs. 

_Gwen's POV_

-She screamed at me like she never has. She looked at me with a face I've never seen before. All because I said that I didn't think we needed all of those baby stuff... She just.... - Adam sais. 

-She's just pregnant! Adam, she's hormonal, you need to let some things go, you know? 

-I know and I have! I wasn't a jerk, or disrespectful... And now she's alone in the house... I hate this! Gwen, what do I do? - he looks at me with the saddest face. 

-I'll call her right now, ok? Don't worry, Adam, everything's going to get back to normal really soon. Once the baby girl comes into the world, you'll forget it all, I promise! 

-Thank you, Gwen! I love you! - he hugs me tightly. 

-Love you too, boo! Try and rest, ok? - I kiss his cheek. 

I go down stairs and Blake is sitting on the couch, watching some tv. 

-How is he? - Blake asks. 

-He's sad. Maybe a little worried... I'll call Behati to see how she's doing... 

***

-Hey, boo! How is my favorite best friend doing? - I say and I hear her laughing. 

-I'm pretty good, what's up? 

-Well, your husband is in my guest room really close to crying and I wanted to check in on you... How are you feeling? 

-Huge... - she sighs - It has nothing to do with him, I just feel disgusting! I can't feel comfortable in any position and I think I can only disturb him in his sleep. He annoyed me a lot today too, so I kicked him out! - she sais like the whole thing is normal. 

-And what are you going to do when the baby comes, Bee? Are you going to kick her out too if she won't stop crying? 

-Gwen... 

-No! Bee, I've never seen Adam like this, he's so sad! And worried! You can't do that to him... I know you're going through a lot of changes, but keep in mind that so is he... 

-You're right... I really needed some space though... 

-Well then talk to him! He'll understand! 

-Ok, I will. Thanks G! I love you! 

-I love you too. He'll sleep over here tonight, but you should talk to him tomorrow! Good night, boo! 

With that, I go back to Blake on the couch. 

-How is everyone? - he asks as he hugs me tightly. 

-Oh, they'll be fine! They're just really stressed, that's all. - I say as I play with his hands. 

-Let's go to bed. Tomorrow is the big day. We need energy. - he sais and turns off the tv. 

We get into bed, cuddling each other close and we drift off, the moon shining brightly on the sky... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to know what you're thinking... Too much? Did I go too far? Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable... Thank you for reading!🙏


	17. Love can hold it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really know where this one was going. I hope you like it! 😬😁🌻🙏

The next day, Adam went back home in the morning and Blake and I had some time to clean up and buy some groceries before our families came over. Once they were all here, we made all of the introductions and now we're preparing the food. Blake is with the boys outside in the back yard, makinf the barbecue and I'm in the kitchen with the girls talking about babies and motherhood and other girly stuff. Unlike the moment that I met his parents, the attention is finally off of me, I don't have to worry about saying the wrong thing, or doing something bad. Jill and Endy are basically best friends, mom and Dot are having the best time, and Jen and I just sit back and relax. I look out the window and I see all the boys laughing and smiling. Blake sees me and gives me the sweetest smile. I love our families together... 

Everyone gets inside and Blake and I arrange the dining table. He looks at me with a dark smile and a mischievous smirk and I feel my cheeks turning red. We sit down as we eat all of the incredible foods that we prepared. Blake is behaving himself and I am able to have a decent meal, without feeling too embarrassed or cringe. I don't think I'll ever be able to eat at this table and not think about what happened last night... It was so dirty and dubious, yet it felt so good and safe... I've never felt this way about having sex. It was always something that I did just because couples do that, but with him, I crave it, I'm obsessed with it. The day comes to an end and as the evening approaches, our families leave. Todd's babys fell sleeping on our bed and they stick around for a little bit, wanting to get some rest themselves. 

-They've been sleeping so bad lately. Stella is waking up in the middle of the night having nightmares and Leo is just having a really hard time falling asleep... - Jen explains. 

-I think Betty and Beasty got the energy out of them - I say looking at the sleeping puppies. 

-My nephews weren't completely fresh either - Blake jumps in.

-Have you guys talked about having kids? I know you always wanted to be a young mom, Gwen. - Todd sais.

-It's a little early to talk about kids, don't you think? - I say, feeling uncomfortable. 

-Yeah, but I mean we _will_ , one day... - Blake sais and he makes me calm down. 

As we keep talking, I get a phone call from my assistant. 

-Hey, Liz! What's up? 

-Turn on news. - she sais with her scary voice. 

The house turns dead silent as they all see my worried face. I turn on the news and I almost faint immediately. Gavin's face all over, _my_ face along with him and a lot of words that spin into my head uncontrollably. Blake comes over to where I stand and he pulls me to sit on the couch. 

-Gwen, baby? Hey, look at me! - he sais firmly - Everything's going to be ok. I _promise_. 

So, here's what went down. After that night when Gavin kidnapped Blake, he and his gang where immediately interviewed by the FBI agents. Along with plenty physiological assistance, Gavin was declared a mentally unstable, alcoholic and drug addict. Therefore, he was sent at a medical clinic outside San Francisco. The news were saying that he tried to escape and a couple of people caught him. He started fighting with them, until he killed one of the guys and the other one is in the ICU. He is now probably on his way here to do God knows what. I am startled and scared and most definitely worried. Blake keeps trying to calm me down and he succeeds, but I'm afraid that it's not enough...

-Maybe we should go, let you guys figure this out. Gwen, we're here for you, ok? - Todd sais. 

-Uhm, babe? - Jen sais as she looks out the window worried. 

-Wha... 

Blake and I look there as well and I see my security team arriving in the driveway. 

***

-So you have no idea where he is? - I ask. 

-Nope... We need to contact all of your family. This mantion is big enough to fit all of you in here and that's what I want. That way, we can give you the full protection that you need. - Lisbon sais. 

-Blake's family is here too, we need to call them too... - I say. 

We start calling and we get everyone over. We explain the situation and the agents start making the battle plan. They talk and talk and all I can do is feel Blake's safe hands on by waist. It's all I need. It's all I want. 

-Why would he do all of this? If he was taking all of his medication, he should have been better, not worse... Killing people. I thought it was one of the best clinical centers... - Blake sais. 

-Well, that's what it was supposed to happen... I'm not sure he took the medication. He's sick, most of these people don't recognize that they have a problem, so they deny it. - Jane sais. 

The kids went back to sleep and all the adults are listening and contemplating, while I'm crying quietly. 

-You guys came out with your relationship and we think the word got to him, which is the reason why he absolutely _had_ to escape. We thought of Gavin as an innocent man, but he no longer is; he's a murderer... - Lisbon sais. 

-And what do we do now? - I ask eventually. 

-There's not much that _you_ can do. No matter what, you don't leave the house. None of you. Any groceries, or errands you have to run, we'll talk to your assistant, she will comunicate with you through the agents. No phone calls, no media. Gwen, you won't go _anywhere_ alone. You have to pee, take someone with you and I advise you all to do the same. You're all couples, that shouldn't be hard. The kids need to be protected at all cost, obviously and uh... Try to sleep. I promise you that my best agents will be here with you 24/7, but just as an extra caution, I want you to respect the rules. I'll keep you updated on how the chase goes. - Lisbon continues.

-Thank you, Teresa! I really don't know what we would have done without you! - I say. 

All of our phones get taken away and we're all on house arrest, pretty much. Lisbon and Jane leave and we all try to calm down. Blake and I go to our room and we holds me close, kissing me repeatedly on my cheek. 

-Get some sleep, pretty girl. I'll be right here, I promise. - he whispers. 

-Why is this happening to us, Blake? Why can't we just be happy, with no drama and nobody to care about?

-I don't know, baby, but I _am_ happy. I am the happiest I've ever been! Yes, this sucks, but if you think that I'm going to run away because of it, then you couldn't be more wrong! You won't be able to get rid of me that quickly, pretty girl!

-I love you, Blake! So much... 

-I love you too, baby! 

We kiss and I somehow manage to fall asleep. Nightmare after nightmare. I can't get rid of _him_ even in my dreams... 

The next day, we all do what we were said to do and it's not really that bad, except that I am freaking out. Gavin was seen somewhere in Nevada, but we don't really know where he is. I don't even want to know how terrible the drama must be right now. Blake has to go to the bathroom and so, I go with him. 

-How are you holding up? - he asks. 

-I'm scared. But for some reason, not for me. I just have a really bad feeling about this, you know? - he washes his hands. 

-It's really hard to anticipate what his next move is going to be. I mean I doubt that he will come here, it has to be something that we're not expecting. Someone who's not here with us in here... - he sais. 

Shit! 

-Behati, Blake! Adam and Behati!! - he looks at me with wide eyes. 

We run downstairs and we talk to one of the agents. He calls and calls and it turns out we were right... They're not answering their phone calls. A team was immediately sent to their house. Now, I'm full on balling. I'm locked up in my room with Blake, crying in his arms. He is at loss of words, I know it. Otherwise he would have tried to calm me down, to make me feel better, but now he's just as sad and scared as I am. However, he never stops kissing me, he never releases his arms. 

-You have to eat something, baby... Drink some water, maybe? - he sais caressing my hair. 

-I'm not hungry. 

-Yeah, ok, come on. - he picks me up and I understand why he's worried. 

I can't even hold my head up, I need some sort of energy. But what for? So that Gavin can try to steal it away? No thanks. Blake carries me to the kitchen where I feel everyone staring at me. It's so bad, that at this point I don't even care. He places me on the counter and he stabilizes me. He heats up some food and he feeds me like a baby. 

-I don't care what happens, baby. I can't lose you. You have to eat and take care of your body, ok? - I nod as he whispers the words in such a soft tone that kinda makes me want to cry. 

How did I get so lucky _and_ unlucky? Like, what is this, honestly? 

I eat and drink some water, then my family goes to the cinema room with all the kids leaving Blake and I alone. He takes me to the couch and I fall asleep. 

_Blake's POV_

I hold her and kiss her and whisper sweet nothings. I'm afraid that she's going to get sick from all the trauma that she's been through. That piece of shit really destroyed her beautiful heart. My job now is to try and heal her with my best medicine. Love. I'm going to love her unconditionally. She keeps having nightmares and I shush her down everytime. I'm not sure how much sleep I got, but I don't need sleep. I just need Gwen. Someone barges in through the front door. Beasty starts barking uncontrollably and I stand up, shielding my girl. It's just an agent so Gwen, now awake, calms Beasty. 

-Do you have any news? - I ask. 

-We found your friends! They were at their house, they just didn't answer the phone. 

-That sounds like something they would do. Have a really bad argument, then they hook up, forgetting about the world. - I chuckle. 

Gwen looks at me with big eyes and I hug her. 

-They're safe! - she whispers as she hugs me back. 

-We informed them about the situation and we advised them to do the same as you. We also left a team at their house. 

-Thank you so much, agent! It's completely fine, but why did you barge in like that? Is there something outside? 

-No, I was just excited to tell the news. I'm new, so... It's exciting! - he sais. 

Gwen and I both chuckle and he leaves us alone, once again. I turn to her and I caress her cheek, looking into her eyes. 

-Blake, baby, you should get some sleep too... 

-I will. Let's go to bed. I'm ready for this day to be over. 

We walk upstairs and we see Dennis coming out of the cinema. 

-Woah, woah, where are you going all alone? - Gwen asks. 

-I was coming to the kitchen to get some water, I didn't know you were coming upstairs. - he sais. 

-It's ok, we'll come with you! - I say as we follow him down the stairs. 

-Behati and Adam are fine. They found them at their house, completely normal. - I inform him. 

-Oh, thank God! - he sais with a worried look. 

Gwen stays quiet, probably due to the lack of sleep and food and water. We all go back upstairs and Gwen and I take a hot shower together. I try to massage the pain and sadness away. She moans softly and my dick is getting the wrong message. We get out and we do our normal bedtime routine. She walks over to her closet, picking a really sexy silk night gown and she throws it on. She lets go of her hair, her blonde locks falling off her shoulder. She looks incredible. I take a pair of clean boxers and that's it. We get in bed and we kiss goodnight. I fall asleep an hour after her. 

***

-So, tell me about last day. What happened then? - the agent asks. 

-Well, Gwen and I thought that Gavin could try to reach our best friends, so we told the agents that were guarding our house. *our?* They checked on them, they were fine and then we went back to sleep, our families still in the cinema room. I don't know what happended, I just remember being woken up by Gwen's father saying that Gavin was found and arrested. - I tell him. 

-Ok, good. Thank you, mr. Shelton, that would be enough for today. We'll keep in touch! 

The interrogation is over and Gwen and I go back home. My family goes back to Oklahoma with my jet and it's just the two of us in her house, once again. 

***

A few weeks later, we get back on track. We started The Voice lives and Gwen got back to the studio. Her collection was an absolute hit and now, everyone wants to collaborate with her. I'm on my way to her office right now with Betty on the back seat. We're going to pick her up and take her with us at Universal. She's been spending a lot of time on the set and everyone loves her and us, together. She texts me to go inside, so I do. I bring the takeout inside with me, as well as the dog. She is having a photo shoot with some Burberry brand, I don't know what the hell that is, but apparently, it's a huge thing. So, I enter cautiously and I see Gwen in a pair of coloured pants, really high heels and a matching jacket. No blouse, no bra. Some guy comes over and takes the jacket off, leaving her topless, but at least she's shielding her nipples. She spots me and she rushes towards me. My hands are full with bags of food and she lets go of her breasts hugging me thightly. I feel her nipples through my shirt and I really need to compose myself. I start laughing just like everyone else in the room. 

-Hi, babe! - she kisses me and *thank God* she takes her boobs back. 

-Hello to you too! - I smirk - I brought you food! And a dog! - I say looking over at Betty. 

-Yesss, my baby! But also, I'm starving! - I place the food on a table and she sits down. 

-Are you going to get dressed, or are you going to torture me continuously? - I ask and she laughs along with everyone else. 

It's so weird. Everyone's watching us, well... Her. Lizzie comes with a T-shirt and dresses her with it. 

-Lizzie to the rescue! - I say and again, everyone laughs. 

I wait for her to get dressed and she comes out with a pair of jeans, a button-down shirt and some high heels. The shirt is tied around her middle and she gets out smiling at my stupid face.

-Ready? - she asks sweetly. 

-Wait... - I say as I undo a few buttons at her chest, revealing a little skin. 

-Oh my God, you guys are so cute! - a girl comments and we smile. 

We get going as we get in the car along with our two dogs. 

-You were pretty naked up there... - I start. 

-Yeah, I know! 

-Don't you feel uncomfortable with your boobs out like that? 

-No - she laughs - It's my job, I've been a lot more naked than that, I'm a _lingerie_ model. 

-Yeah, I know, it's just weird. I mean everyone there was staring at you all the time. You kissed me, they watched, you ate, they watched, you changed, they watched. 

-Babe, these people _wanted_ to work with me. When you want to work with someone, and they say yes, don't you pay close attention to everything that they do? 

-Well... Yeah, I guess...

-Blake, it wasn't always easy to be like this, but I had to get used to it. There are times when the photographer makes inappropriate remarks, or someone stares at me too much... I learned to not pay attention anymore, you need to do that too. 

-I'll try... I'm not being possessive right now, just curious... 

-Yeah, I know. - she grabs my hand on the console reassuringly. 

We arrive at Universal and we start our thing. Gwen sits in the audience and I look at her from time to time. I could get used to this; my girl, watching me work, me, watching her work. It's a good life...

Once we finish, we drive back home and we watch Gwen's interview on the Fallon Show. 

- _So, you had a crazy few months. Your personal life, as well as your career... How do you do it? I mean it seems like you never stop!_

_-Yeah, well, I just take one day at a time, you know? It's been hectic, not gonna lie, but I just know that there's someone up there who's watching over me and I try to remember that when it gets too much._

_-You have a new boyfriend! Blake Shelton? That's amazing!_

_-Yeah, he's amazing!_

_-How did that happen, I mean you two don't really seem like you'd be getting along..._

_-Well we met at one of Adam Levine's partys and we just started talking. We'd been going through some similar stuff in our personal lifes and we just bonded. Plus, he's really hot. -_ the audience laughs. 

_-But how is he getting used to your life?_

_-Well, he's been trying to get used to the fact that I own more than one closet and about ten cars and... You know, he really is a country guy. He took me to Oklahoma for a short trip and he actually goes fishing and hunting and he works the land with a tractor and stuff like that. So, I've been getting used to his life as well._

_-You two posted some pictures that sent fans crazy. I loved those pictures! Look at this! -_ he shows the picture of Gwen in her heels and my shirt on the tractor, except there's my face photoshopped on hers. 

Everyone starts laughing. 

- _Well, I'm so happy that you two found each other._ _I had Blake as a guest, not too long ago and he didn't really seem himself, I know that he went through a lot and I now know the reason why he's happy again!_

The interview goes on as they talk about her project and I'm once again mesmerized by how she makes people have such a great energy and I've never seen Jimmy in such a good mood. He's always happy and trying to crack up jokes, but now he genuinely looks like he's having fun. They also play one of his stupid games, but my girl wins. As her segment ends, we go to sleep, cuddling each other like our lifes depend on it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to tone down the smut, but I don't like it😂 Smut is coming, people! I don't care! 🤣😬🙏


	18. Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I want to apologize for the little incident. I lost half of this chapter and I only posted the first half. My apologies. I hope you're able to enjoy either way!!! 🤦♀️🙏😩

A year passes by and Gwen and I are doing better than ever. I've never really traveled abroad and I definitely never crossed the ocean, but Gwen wants to take me on a trip to Europe. So, here we are on a private plane flying across the ocean. The first stop is France. I'm planning on making this trip the most romantic and joyful vacation, so that whenever she travels for work, she'll think of me.

-What are you most excited for? - she asks me. 

-Food. Sleep. _You_... - I say with a dark voice. 

She smiles. 

-I'm really excited for the food!! It's the best, honestly... 

She is wearing a pair of wide baggy, but fitted sweatpants and a tank top. Her hair is up in a bun and she has no makeup on. She sits across from me and she watches the sunset out the window. She feels my gaze on her and she looks at me. 

-Come here! - I say and I wait for her to sit in my lap. 

-What? - she asks looking at me. 

-I just want to hold you. 

I kiss her neck repeatedly and she eventually leans into my embrace and we wake up in Paris. We go walk outside the plane, where there's a black car waiting for us. The driver takes us through Paris and I'm blown away. Eiffel tower is a lot bigger than I thought it would be and the streets are narrow. We get into a pretty luxurious hotel and our suite has a view of the whole Paris, including the tower. We take a little nap and then we wake up and we take a bath together. 

-You really need to put on some clothes... You're distracting me - I say as I pass by her naked body in the bathroom. 

-That's what I'm trying to do... - she mumbles. 

I take hold of her hips and I pick her up over my shoulder, as she squeals. 

-Put me down! - she pleads. 

-No! - I laugh and I spank her naked butt. 

I let her down on the bed and she waits for me smiling. 

-What you smiling about? 

-I just love you... I love our little kinky moments like these, that's all... - she sais, turning the heated moment into a sweet one. 

I crawl on her and I kiss her mouth passionately. I kiss down her neck, on her chest, her stomach and then there's a knock on the door. We get up, putting on our robes and I open the door to reveal the room service. We set up a few towels in front of the huge window and we eat on the floor looking at the view in front of us. I get up and I turn off some of the lights, the city enlightening the room. She feeds me desert and I can't stop staring; at her, at the city. She leans on my shoulder and we sit in silence, sucking in the moment. We go to sleep after a passionate round of love making. 

The next day finds me in bed with the most beautiful sleeping woman. The sun shines brightly through the big window and I look over to Gwen who's naked body is luring me in. I'm turned on just at the thought of her, let alone the fact that she's right here in bed with me, naked. So, I kiss her. A lot. Everywhere. I go to her nipple and I take a bite. She stirs, waking up.

-Blake!! - she chuckles. 

-Open up your legs for me, baby - I say and she executes. 

I kiss her thighs and I kiss her on top of her pussy. I start eating her out and she grabs the sheets, moaning. I take care of her clit and all of her moisture is filling my mouth. 

-Mmm, Blake! Shit, baby! - she grabs my hair.

I take that as a sign that the end is close, so I leave her pussy, looking into her eyes. The phone starts ringing. I see Adam's caller id and I answer.

-I can't believe you just answered! - Gwen whispers with a frustrated tone. 

-Hi, Adam! 

-Hey, bro! What's up? 

-We just woke up with the best view! - Gwen turns around and, as thought, she places a few pillows below her pussy and I spank her ass. - We're still in bed, we were about to get up and get dressed, we want to go and have breakfast at a little coffee house in the centre - she looks at me innocently, moving her butt from one side, to another. 

I caress her butt, I play with her pussy, spreading her moisture. I reach out to my bag and I pull out the 'red box'; a little box with all of our sex toys. Adam keeps talking about how Dusty Rose just started to sit up and even pull herself up and he just sounds like the proudest father. I hope I'll be like that one day... But now, I'm satisfied with my girlfriend's butt displayed right in front of me. I take out the fifth butt plug, something that we've used before and I pour some lube on it. Gwen prepares herself and she takes a hold of the sheets in anticipation. She's wider now and I'm thinking about using this thing for the last time, before we actually try anal. I insert it and she moans a little too loud. 

-Is everything ok over there? - Adam asks. 

-Yeah, no, Gwen just hit her foot on the bedframe - I chuckle at my stupid lie. 

-Ouch, that hurts... 

-Yeah... Hey, man, I would love catching up some more, but we really have to go! Give the girls some kisses from us and give Dusty some extra cuddles from her favorite godparents! Bye! 

-Fucking shit! - she screams immediately after closing the call. 

-Does it hurt, baby? - I'm pretty worried. 

-No, but you're torturing me, baby! Please, fuck me, Blakey!! - that butt plug looks so fucking good in her butt... 

I pump my cock a little, before entering her. 

-Fuck, baby girl! - it feels like home. 

-Yees! Finally! - she moans and I chuckle. 

I move slowly, but she's desperate, so I start pounding. The sound of our skins hitting each other along with our soft moans and whimpers, wake me up completely. I twist the toy and she screams in pleasure. 

-Ooohh, fuuck!! Yes, daddy! 

I move and move and we both come moaning each other's names.

-Gwen!! Baby girl... - I collapse on top of her and I sit there trying to relax. 

-That was intense... - she sais. 

I pull out and she whimpers. 

-We should get going, I'm starting to get a little hungry. - I say tapping her butt. 

-Well, aren't you taking the toy out? - she asks confused. 

With one swift motion I pull out the toy and she screams. 

-Fuuck! Shit, baby! 

-Come on, let's get rady! - I kiss her again, leaving her to go to the bathroom. 

We take a shower and then she puts on a pair of panties and a bra as she does her makeup. I go in there and I take a final butt plug with me. I hold it up looking at her through the mirror and she studies it. 

-What is that? I've never seen it before... - she sais. 

-This is the final one. I want you to wear it the whole day today and then tonight, we can try a little anal. What do you say? - I hug her from the back. 

-Ok... Am I ready, though? 

-I managed to stretch you out enough... I'll be really gentle and I'll use a lot of lube. If I make you feel uncomfortable, all you have to do is say the word, ok pretty girl? - I kiss her neck. 

-Ok... - she whispers. 

-Bend over. - I say not so sweetly. 

She looks me in the eyes through the mirror and she obeys. I put the plug in her mouth, wetting it a little and then I put it in. She breathes and then she stands up with it in. 

-Is it bigger than the other ones? - she asks. 

-Sure, you can say that. You'll find out what it does. - I smirk. 

She continues her makeup and we both get dressed. We get out of the hotel and the weather is amazing. The streets are busy, the people are interesting and the city is amazing! We walk along the sidewalk looking everywhere, trying to memorize all the places and all the buildings. There's so much history behind every corner of this country. It's nothing like America and I love it! It has character and personality; I'm really loving this tourist thing. We pick a little coffee shop and we order the famous croissants. We sit outside and as Gwen sits on her chair I see her face flushing. 

-You found out what it does? - I ask knowingly. 

-Yup, I think so... - she sais innocently. 

The rest of the day goes smoothly. We have lunch on the Champs-Elysees and then we got lost. I tried to talk to a few people, but they didn't really understand english. I look over to Gwen who's talking to a woman in french with accent and all of that. 

-Oui, merci beaucoup! - Gwen sais. 

-I didn't know you speak french... 

-My mom is a french teacher. Also, I spent a lot of time here in Paris because of the fashion week. I do not recognize this street though... - I laugh at how adorable she's being - Come on, the girl told me where to go. 

We rush back to the hotel and we put on some fancy clothes. We have a limo waiting for us that takes us to the Eiffel tower. We go to the top, where Gwen had reserved a table, so we eat dinner on top of the world. The street lights along with the sunset and my beautiful baby in front of me is a view I'll never forget. This moment is so perfect... 

-How did you do all of this? - I ask. 

-Just a few calls to the right people... I wanted this trip to be special, I know you're not much into traveling. 

-Oh, I am _now._ I love this, Gwen, thank you! 

This is it. I have to do it now. I get my little special box out and she widens her eyes. 

-I wanted to take _you_ out on a date. I wanted to be the one who set it all up, but let's be honest, I suck at that... - her eyes are damp and my voice is shaky. 

-Blake... - she whispers. 

-This is so much more than I could have ever pulled off. I know it's a little cheesy, but I want to remember this moment forever. I've carried this box with me for the past four months. I've been waiting for the perfect moment and here it is. Pretty girl... You mean the _world_ to me. You brightened up my life and for that I will be forever grateful. I love you and I want to live my happy ever after with you. Gwen Stefani, will you marry me? - at this point, she's crying, I'm crying, the bartenders are crying, even the sun decided to give us some privacy. 

-Yes! - she chuckles and I kiss her over the table. 

I take out the ring and I put it on her finger. 

-How did I do? - I ask. 

-I _love_ it! I really do, I'm not just saying that... 

-Good, because Behati picked it and I was about to kill her if you didn't. - I laugh. 

-Wait, Behati knows? 

-Everyone knows... I asked your father's permission and he told your side of the family, then I told my mom that I wanted to propose and she couldn't keep her mouth either, and then I needed Behati to help me. 

She is laughing really hard right now. 

-How come no-one said anything to _me?_

-I warned them! 

-Oh my God! - we're both laughing and crying and we get our food along with a 'Congratulations' from our waiter. 

The rest of the night we're being very lovey-dovey and romantic. We take a long walk admiring some more and once it gets too cold, we call the limo to take us back to the hotel. I can't control myself any longer and I slip a hand under her dress. 

-Blake! - she gasps. 

-What do you say about a quickie in the limo? 

-Are you crazy? - she looks at me and I just _know_ that she's intrigued. 

-Over you... Whas that too kinky? - I ask and she laughs. 

-A little... - she kisses me passionately. 

I make her straddle me as I take off her panties. My hands go immediately to her butt plug that's been in there the whole day and I think she must be _drenched._ So, I stop my assault and I look at her panties which, as expected had _a lot_ of moisture on them. 

-Did you have fun with that plug? 

-I really liked it... - she bites her lip. 

I put my hand on it, moving it around in her butt.

The car stops and we look out the window, seeing our hotel. 

-Shit... - I shove her panties in my pocket and she gets off of me just in time for the driver to open the door. 

I shield my showing erection with my jacket as we get inside. The door of the elevator closes and the guy pushes the button. I sneak my hand on Gwen's butt, moving the plug through her dress. The guy doesn't see us, but she's having a hard time keeping quiet. She bites on her purse and then the doors open and I'm forced to let go. We rush to our room and the door is barely closed when we start making out against the wall. I take off her dress and I take her nipples through the lace bra. Her hand goes to my erection and she pinches my dick through my pants. I turn her around, pushing her chest gently on he wall. I unclip the bra, letting it fall to the ground and I spank her butt a few times. 

-Oh, yes, baby! - she moans. 

I go between her legs licking her clit. I never stop the movement on her plug and she never stops moaning. 

-Fuck, baby, you're so wet!! - I get up and I spank her some more. 

The minute I leave her body, she turns around and falls to her knees. 

-No, baby, you don't have to do that now, come on! - I say trying to get her up. 

-No, please, baby, let me suck you... 

-Shit! You like it, dirty girl? 

-Mhm... - she sais sweetly. 

How can she be so freaky _and_ sweet? 

I take off my clothes with her watching me on her knees, playing with her tits. Lastly, I take off my boxers and she starts her magic. She sucks on my balls and on my head, she licks my length pumping and then she takes my throbbing cock in her mouth. I grab her hair fucking her face until I get too close. I pull out and she gags a little, string of salive following her mouth. She stands up and I kiss her forcefully, tasting my precum. I position her on the bed, I fill my cock with lube and I push in. My dick goes in easily and I know that she's ready. I fuck and thrust hard into her. I pinch her nipples and I spank her butt until she comes. I have to pull out quickly before her pussy had the chance to grip me, because that way, I would have came. I pull out the toy and I pour some more lube on it. I spread some of her come around until she is completely drenched. 

-Ok, baby girl. This is it. I need you to relax and breathe. Let me in, ok? If you fight it, it's going to hurt.

-Ok - she sais completely dosed out in pleasure. 

I enter my head a little bit and she whimpers and then I push a little bit more. I pause letting her adjust, and then I push a little more, stopping again before going alll the way in. 

-Mmm, fuuuck!! - she screams. 

-That's it, baby I'm all in. Shit you feel so fucking good. You're so thight... 

-Move, baby, please!!! - she whimpers. 

I start slowly, letting her adjust. 

-How does it feel for you? - I ask caressing her butt. 

-So, _so_ good! Just move a little faster... 

I spank her. Hard. 

-Excuse me? 

-Uhm, _please_ move a little faster, daddy! - she whimpers. 

-There we go, pretty girl! 

I start slamming into her and she pants and squeezes the sheets in pleasure. Her legs start trembling and I'm getting closer to the edge. 

-Mm baby girl... I'm going to come!! - I say giving her a long, hard thrust. 

-Yeess, daddy! Come all over me!! - we both come at the same time and I pull out, spilling my seed on her ass and back. 

We calm down, breathing heavily. 

-Wow... That really took it to the next level... - she sais. 

-Did it feel good? 

-Oh, fuck yes! - she sais and I chuckle. 

-Exactly... My _fiance_ is really good at the kinky stuff... - I say in a seductive way. 

-Yeah? Well, _my_ fiance is really hot... - she adds. 

You can imagine what our night looked like. The next day we visited a bunch of museums and we took a lot of pictures. Next stop: Rome. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about making these few last chapters all about them traveling around Europe. Let me know where you're from, so I can include that into my story! That should be fun! Thank you for reading, and, again, sorry for the inconvenience. 🙏🤦♀️🥺😅


	19. Rome and Venice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go ahead and refresh my last chapter 'Paris' to get the full version. I only uploaded half of it and some of you guys pointed it out, so please make sure to read it... It's really sweet. And smutty. Obviously 😬 This one is a lot too. If you don't like the smut, if you think it's too much, please let me know! I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable! Enjoy!🙏

We're on the plane, on our way to Rome and Gwen is being awfully quiet. She's been in a weird mood all day and I don't really understand why. I don't think I've done anything wrong, but I still feel like apologizing... 

-Hey, baby? Is everything ok? - I ask cautiously.

-Yes, I'm fine. - she sais, not looking at me.

-Did I do something wrong? Are you not happy? - I ask, my sadness showing through.

-No, you didn't, you're amazing! It's just... - she looks at me and then look right back down. 

-It's just what, baby? - I undo my seat belt and I pick her up in my lap - Hey, come on, it's me! 

-I'm on my period. You propose to me and we're on this amazing trip together and I'm on my period. We can't go swimming, we can't go on hikes, we can't have sex... It's all just ruined, I'm sorry. 

-You're sorry for being a healthy woman? Baby girl... We're going to Rome, ok? We won't have to swim. We'll just take it easy on hikes and about sex... Baby, we have a _lifetime_ to do that. Just don't be sad, ok? I don't want you to be sad. We just got engaged! We're going to Rome!! Come on, cheer up! - she starts to smile. 

-I love you, Blakey... - she sais kissing me softly. 

-I love you too. Are you hurting or anything? Do you need more tampons or something? - she starts chuckling. 

-You're so cute! Oh my God... I was so scared to tell you... 

-What? Why? 

-Well, you've been touchy and all adorable and if I were to tell Gavin that I'm on my period, he would react very badly... 

-Uh, no. No more talking about him. I promise you, I am not grossed out about blood, ok? I don't have a problem with that. You're healthy, that's all that matters to me. 

Her mood is boosted and I love seeing her happy. We land quickly and when we arrive to the hotel, it's bedtime, so, we get ready for bed and we cuddle close. 

The next day we wake up early and we eat a quick breakfast because we want to see as many things as we can. We walk along the streets, looking around and we talk about how our life will look like in the next few years. We have lunch at a restaurant and we eat the famous pasta. It was the most delicious meal that I've ever tasted and Gwen will back me up on that. After we eat well, we take some pictures and we facetime our families. Gwen answers the calls with her left hand in the air, showing everyone the ring. They congratulate us and they wish us a great journey together. We walk back to the hotel, as the air got a little chilly and we change the clothes for something more smart casual. I go for a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt and Gwen has a pair of skinny jeans and a long sweater. 

-You know what we should do? We should go to a Pizza restaurant and ask the chef to let us make some pizza! - she sais excited. 

-Ok, then, let's go! 

We pick the smallest and cutest pizza place near the famois street Via del Corso. We walk in and everyone seems friendly and nice and we find an English speaker who shows us around. Everyone welcomed us with a warm smile and they're all verry polite. We meet the chef, who's a thirty year old man. The business has been in the family for three generations and he was more than eager to teach us.

-I was married with beautiful girl. She has cancer and she passed. I raise my two girl alone. - the chef explained.

He told us about his life and we shared some of ours. We told jokes and we laughed and at the end, we got to eat the pizzas that we made and I just know that this is _exactly_ what I want forever to look like. We take a cab to the hotel where we get ready to go to bed. 

-I was thinking today how fun our lifes will be together... - I say while sitting on the counter, looking at her taking off her makeup. 

-Imagine once kids come into the picture! - she sais. 

-You've been thinking about it? - I ask surprised - Our future? 

-Uh, of course! I've been thinking about it a lot...

-Really?

-Yeah... I was thinking we could buy a new house, somewhere outside the city. Something big, but not too big with a huge domain where we could keep two goats... - she sais standing between my legs - I want two golden retrievers and two ducks... 

-Yeah? What else? - I ask taking hold of her neck. 

-We could buy an office together in the city where we would work separately, with our own teams, yet still in the same place... 

I kiss her. 

-And then what? - I ask kissing her some more. 

-And then we would raise our kids in peace in our little fancy farmhouse... - she smiles in our kiss and I squeeze her between my legs. 

-That sounds really good, pretty girl... Really, _really_ good. I want to let you know that I want _a lot_ of kids though... - I say playfully. 

-Oh, me too! Should we practice some more? - she stops - Ughhh!!! Stupid period!!! - she's so cute. 

I start laughing and she smiles shyly. I get off the counter and we walk to our bed. We call Behati and Adam, letting them know the good news and we get to hang out a little, before they have to get back to work. 

-What have _you_ been thinking about? - Gwen asks me while cuddling in the dark. 

-Well, I was thinking about you pregnant; I've been fantasizing about it actually... 

-Really? How? You want to see me fat? 

-Fat? No, baby... I want to see you _knocked up_ and knocked up _good_. I just think that you'll be the mosy beautiful pregnant lady. I'm hard just by thinking about it! - I joke. 

Her laugh is booming in the quiet room. 

-What else? - she asks curiously. 

-Well, I was thinking that we could have our honeymoon in New Zealand. I've always wanted to go there. I was thinking what it would be like to have a baby, what _I_ would be like as a dad... I just keep seeing Adam with Dusty and he's just so in love with her... I want that. I dream about it. - I say looking into her eyes. 

-Blakey... 

-I want to see the world with you, baby. I want to co-live with you and co-parent with you and just love you for eternity. It's the reason I proposed... 

-I love you so much! 

-I love you too! 

We kiss and somewhere in our makeout session, we fall asleep tangled together. I have a dream about me shouting after a blonde baby girl. She was in the ocean and I was calling her by the name of 'Maria' . Maria Shelton. Damn... That's so surreal... I wake up, squeezing Gwen a little closer before drifting back to sleep. 

The next day, we get a rental car and we drive down to Venice. Our road trip is full of music and laughter and I remember about the night I slept with Miranda for the last time. I went to Gwen's and we drove her convertible, listening to music and just forgetting about the notion of time. Time stopped. 

We arrive to Venice in about five hours and we order room service and then we take a little nap before exploring another incredible city. 

We went on walks and we witnessed an amazing street performance of a dancing team. They were all wearing medieval masks and their dance was very relaxing and enjoyable. I bought Gwen a little key chain in the shape of a mask when she wasn't looking. I can see her getting all excited. 

-Can we please go on a gondola??? - she's like a little kid. 

-Of course we can! 

We pay one of the guys who takes us on a trip on the Grand Canal. We admire the city from the quiet ride as we take pictures in the sunset. It was getting pretty dark when we got to the shore, so we walked back to our hotel.

-Today was so magical! - she sais.

-It really was... I love Europe! I bought you something that will remind you of this day. - I say getting out the key chain. I had the lady at the shop write something on the back of it. 

" _I love you, pretty girl" - Blakey._

-Oh my God! Blake baby! 

-Now, you will always have a reminder of this day _and_ a reminder that I love you... - I say pulling her in for a kiss. 

We start making out and we strip while going to the bathroom. Gwen and I take a shower together, despite her being on her period. The hot water and the hot girl in front of me gave me an erection. Gwen looks at my dick and then into my eyes. She turns off the water and then she jumps out of the shower, putting her panties with a pad on. She dries me off slowly. Torturously slow and then she gets on her knees. 

-No, baby, come on... - I say. 

-Just because we can't have sex, it doesn't mean that _you_ can't get pleasure... - she sais looking at me while her hand starts pumping my cock. 

-Shit... - she hypnotizes me. 

I pick her up off the ground and on my shoulder as I carry her to the bedroom. I place her on the bed and I immediately suck on her nipple. 

-We can have sex... It's actually really safe... - I say. 

-No, ew, Blake that's... Gross... - she sais still not sure about it herself. 

-I'm not grossed out, but that's not what I'm saying... There's _another_ hole that we've discovered, right? - I say sucking her neck. 

-Mmm, baby... - she moans. 

-Come on... Say yes! - I lick her neck. 

-Yes! - she sais breathlessly - Just let me go put in a tampon. 

She comes back naked and I wait for her on the bed. She crawls on me with the hottest, sexiest smile on her face and stops at my dick taking it in her mouth. She sucks and sucks and I grow. Hard. Quickly. 

-Yes, baby girl! - I take her hair in my hand and I fuck her face. 

When she starts playing with my balls it's when I almost burst out. I pull her hair hard until she leaves my cock with a loud pop. 

-Get on fours. _Now_. - I say pinching her nipples. 

She executes and I spank her a few times. 

-Oh, fuck! - she moans as I slapped her hard. 

I'm too turned on to get up for the lube, so I lick her ass really good an I spit on her entrance, my cock still wet from just now when she had me in the back of her throat. I push in. 

-God, yeeesss! - she whines. 

-Fuck, Gwen! - I start thrusting. 

She feels so tight and good. The moisture is just fine and she's moaning hard. I place a hand on her clit, stimulating her. 

-Mm, Blake baby! Oh, right there!!! - I hit a spot. 

I hit it over and over until she starts shaking. I pull out.

-Nooo! Blake, stop doing that, please!! - she whines. 

-I want to see you, pretty girl... I want to come on your tits. - I say turning her on her back forcefully. 

I put it in again and I take her nipples in my hands. I twist ang pull and flick and she _loves_ it. 

-Uh, Blake, I'm coming!! - she sais and her body is trembling. 

She comes and if I didn't know better, I'd say she just came _twice._ I come too and we collapse on the bed. 

-We won't be able to have all this dirty, disgusting, por-worthy sex once we have kids. We may as well just make the most of it, right? - I say after a few minutes. 

-Yeah, we should. - she sais chuckling. 

-I think our lifes will be interesting either way. I am happy wether we have sex or not. I want you to know that. I know your past relationship only worked like that, but I don't need to orgasm to feel happy. Sure, it's more fun with a _few_ of those, but I can live without them too. I love you and I love us. I don't want you to feel embarrassed or shy around me. 

-I love you too. And us. Thank you, Blakey... 

***

I get a message. No, Gwen gets a message. It's late and it must be from our families. She's sleeping, so I look at her phone; maybe something bad happened. 

" _Thinkin bout u" - Nate._

What the _fuck_ is that... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know where you are from and I'll make sure to introduce your country or your city in my story! This could be fun! 🙏🤭💜


	20. Viena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like what I did with this one! Enjoy! 🙏🤠💜

I can't sleep. I keep walking around the silent room. _Nate_. What the fuck?! I feel like screaming and crying and throwing. I need some air. I get out on the balcony as the sun starts peaking. I start thinking about the future. All the things that Gwen and I have talked about, all the things that I looked forward to... She can't be chelating on me. That can't be it. But then, what else? Why would some random guy text her something like that? " _thinkin about u"_ Go think about _your mother_ , you son of a bitch! Leave my girl alone. Ugh... This feeling again. The feeling of uncertainty and loss. I can't live without her. I can't. I can't loose her. I start crying like a fucking baby. I manage to calm down, as the sun is full on shining. I look at the view and for a second, I forget about everything. Gwen's kisses on my skin take me back to reality and I can feel it all once again. I pull out of her embrace, not looking at her. 

-Blake? - she asks confused - What's wrong? - I turn around looking at her. 

She sees my sad face along with my tear stains and she comes closer to me cradling my face with her soft hands. I frown in sadness. 

-Baby, what's the matter? - she looks at me with her big eyes. 

-Who the fuck is Nate? - I say directly. 

-Wh-what? - she stammers. 

-Who. The fuck. Is Nate? - I say, my voice a little harsher. 

Her hands fall off my face. 

-He's the model that I had the photo shoot with last month... Why? What happened? 

-Oh, well, he texted you. In the middle of the night. He's _thinking_ about you... 

-Blake, it's not... 

-Not what I think? Gwen, I've done this before. It's _always_ what I think. Except this time, I don't know _what_ to think. I refuse to believe that I _just_ proposed to you and you've been cheating on me. 

-No! Blake, I've never cheated on you! I promise! 

-Good, than why the hell is he texting you stuff like that? 

-Well... He... We uhm, we had a... Thing. 

-A what? - I say feeling my blood starting to boil. 

-Gavin and I were together and I was working with Nate and we had a one night stand. We kept having sex and Gavin never found out, but everything stopped when I broke up with Gavin, I swear! - she sais. 

-You cheated on Gavin? 

-Well he was cheating too! I wasn't going to be sad _and_ dissatisfied. 

-I can't believe this! 

-What is so hard to believe? You've never had a one night stand? 

-I've never cheated on someone! I thought we were on the same side, Gwen! You let that guy use you for your body!! 

-What? I'm not the 'good girl' fantasy that you thought I was? We used _each other_. You always do this! You get so fucking jealous all the time! Sorry for not _dressing_ like you'd like me to, sorry for being nice to men, sorry for not _respecting the rules_! - at this point we're both screaming. 

I stop, analyzing her words. It hurts. I thought we were having fun, I thought I was giving her the pleasure that she wanted. The anger rushes out, leaving only the pain. 

-If you didn't like something, you should have said so, not throw it in my face like you just did. I _never_ told you what you should wear and I never set any rules. This guy is obviously searching for a booty call and I just don't understand why he's coming to _you_. We've been out in the public eye for over a year. He should know that you're unavailable, but instead, he _doesn't_. What does _that_ tell you? I haven't told you anything but nice, sweet words, Gwen. I've treated you like the princess that you deserve to be treated. I even got down on one knee, baby! I proposed! I've made a promise. One that I want to keep with the price of my life, baby! _I'm trying._ Why are you still searching for words of affirmation from other people? _Am I not enough?_ \- my voice starts shaking and some tears are falling down her cheeks. 

-Blake... - she whispers. 

-I've been awake for some time and I'm getting hungry. I'll be downstairs if you need me. - with that, I put on a shirt and I go to the cafeteria. 

_Gwen's POV_

He must be sleeping, but I don't care. I'm going to end this once and for all. 

-Hello? Gwen? 

-Hi, Nate... 

-I see that you've got my message... I was feeling lonely and I just thought that maybe we could...

-No, Nate! I'm sorry, but I'm done with that.... Don't you know I have a boyfriend? 

-Well yeah... But I mean, he's a _country singer,_ plus, that never stopped us before... - I can't believe this guy... 

-Yeah, so what? 

-Well... How exciting can _that_ be? - he sais. 

-Listen here, Nathaniel, I just got engaged. I'm happy and _very_ satisfied and I don't want you texting me like that ever again. Find another booty call. - I hang up. 

Blake was right, they still think I'm available. I feel terrible. He must still think that he's not good enough for me. He's still insecure. 

I try to make myself look decent and I go downstairs. I see Blake and we lock eyes. He immediately gets up and retrieves the tray with some food left. He dissapears, leaving me alone. I get something to go and I run upstairs. I find him in our room in the same position that I found him this morning. I knkw he heard me enter, but he didn't turn around. 

-Blake? Can we talk, please? - he turns around, not looking into my eyes. 

I get closer. 

-I talked to Nate. I called him. I made it clear that I'm not available and that he should search for someone else. You were right and I'm so, _so_ sorry... I love you so much, Blake! You got down on one knee, but I said yes, baby! To you! Not him, not anyone else! I'm sorry about being a bitch to you earlier too... Everything that we've tried so far has been _amazing_ and I didn't mean any of that! Please.... Forgive me... - I say lowering my head. 

He comes closer to me and cradles my face with his big palms. I look into his ocean eyes. 

-I love you too... You know, if it's too soon... I understand... 

-What? No! I want to get married with you! I would do it right now! 

-Ok, thank God... 

-I love you Blake! 

-I love you, pretty girl! 

He kisses me and all the worries go to hell. I'm feeling like myself again. We keep kissing and making out. God, I love him so much! 

-What do you say we head out and just explore some more? - I say. 

-Sure, let's get out of here... 

***

The next day, we head out for Viena, Austria. We board the plane and Blake and I sleep the whole way. We wake up in Viena, where a car waits for us. The landscape kills me everytime... I've been here before for photo shoots and it always blew my mind.

We get going and we manage to visit a lot of places; the Schonbrunn Palace, the Hofburg, Belvedere Palace and St. Stephen's Cathedral. 

-What do you think of Europe? - I ask Blake. 

-I really love it... It's like another world, everything is full of history and it's pretty impressive... 

-I can't wait for you to see the place where my parents come from!!! - I say excitedly. 

-I want to stay here some more... Can we stay a few more days? - he asks. 

-Of course! I really love it here too! 

The phone starts ringing andI seemy mom's caller id. 

-Hey mom! 

-Gwen, darling...

-Mom? What happened, is everything ok? 

I panic. 

-We got a really creepy call, Gwen... It was a male voice, telling us to watch our backs... 

-What?! Did you recognize the voice? 

-No... 

-Ok, let me call Teresa Lisbon and we'll call you back... 

-Ok, be safe! - we hang up. 

-Should we get back to the hotel? - Blake asks worried. 

-I think so... I'm so sorry... 

-No, hey, we can eat dinner at the hotel, don't stress, ok, pretty girl? Hans, please take us back to the hotel! - Blake tells the driver. 

We get back and we order room service. Meanwhile, we're on facetime with the FBI team, trying to figure this out. 

-It wasn't Gavin. I called the prison and they said that he hasn't spoken a word since he got there. To anyone. All he does is eat, sleep and breathe, he's been a model prisoner... - VanPelt sais. 

-Well then who is this guy? - Blake asks.

-I tried to trace the phone call, but I couldn't reach it... He must have it all figured out. - VanPelt sais. 

-So he must know informatics, or he has a lot of money. - Jane sais. 

-Have you been in contact with any other guy, other than the obvious? - Cho asks looking at Blake. 

-Well... Nate. I talked to him a couple of days ago. - Blake looks to the ground. 

I fill them in on who Nate is and they say it's a perfect match: the guy who gets rejected for another guy. They're usually the ones who do stuff like that.

-So, we'll be tracing Nathaniel 24/7 and we're already guarding your family. They don't go anywhere without a bodyguard. - Lisbon sais. 

-Thank you so much! 

-We'll keep in touch! If anything happens, let us know, ok? 

-Wh-wait! - Blake sais - What about us? Do you think we're safe? 

-Well, considering that you're in Europe, I'd say you are... I'll talk to one of our agents abroad and in the morning, you'll have full protection as well. I'll call the hotel that you're at and let them know that they should be just as cautious. 

-Thank you guys so so much! - I say closing the call. 

Blake and I look at each other. 

-What the hell is wrong with these guys? Am I that impossible to get over??? - I say and Blake chuckles. 

-Well, I don't know and I don't _ever_ want to find out... - he sais leaning in to kiss me. 

There's a knock on the door and we immediately jump up. 

-What the _fuck!_ \- I whisper scared. 

-It's probably room service... - Blake sais and I start laughing. 

It _was_ room service. We ate with an incredible view of Viena that our hotel room provides. 

-I feel so bad... - I say after we're done eating. 

-Why? - Blake looks at me. 

-Well it's just that it seems like we've barely got rid of Gavin and now here's this _other_ psychopath! I just want them to go away... Let us live our life. 

-There's nothing that you can do about it... Let's just live in the moment, ok? We're in _Europe_ , baby! Your family is protected, we are protected, everyone's fine, ok? 

I nod and I kiss him softly. 

-What do you say we take a short shower, then I massage you, it'll help you loose a little bit of the tension... - he suggests. 

-Mm, yes please... - we kiss again and we get up from the floor. 

He picks me up bridal style and drops me on my feet in the bathroom. I turn on the water while he kisses my neck. He unbuttons my shirt and I do the same with his. Once the clothes are off on the ground, he looks at me with a curious look. 

-I'm done with my period... - I say and he devours my neck and chest. 

We get in the shower and we wash each other, moaning and giggling. Then, we get out and we dry ourselves. We do our night time routine and while I'm brushing my hair, Blake takes off my towel. He's wearing boxers, but I'm naked. He kisses me up my legs and on my butt and then he makes me release the hairbrush. 

-What are you doing? - I laugh. 

-I want to have my way with you and you're combing your hair, for God's sake! - he sais with a cheeky smile on his face. 

He leads me to the bed and he picks up some oil. 

-Lay on your stomach. - he sais. 

I do as he sais and I feel his weight on the bed. He straddles me and pours some oil on my skin. The oil is a little cold, so I flinch a little bit. His hands start massaging my neck and shoulders and I didn't know how tense I was until he really made me relax. 

-Mm, Blake, you're so good at this... - I moan. 

He chuckles. 

-You're pretty tense... - he goes lower on my back and it feels incredible. 

Blake's big calloused hands are one of my favourite body parts of his. I think it's really sexy. I love his chest and his broad back, his stubble and his eyes, his soft lips... I love all of him... I'm being pulled out of my hypnosis by Blake's hands on my butt. He's grown an obsession and I love it! He pours some oil on my butt and it drops to my pussy and I feel a wave of moisture coming out. I moan. He massages the oil really good into my skin, and then one of his hands caress my pussy once. I moan.

-Turn around. - he demands and I execute. 

He pours some oil on my chest, massaging it into my breasts and then he lowers his head kissing my stomach, my lower abdomen and then, on top of my pussy. 

-Open up. - he sais and I bent my legs parting them. 

He starts eating me out and I manage to relax and forget my own name. He makes me feel euphoric and I come in no time. Without letting me recover from my hard orgasm, he pushes his boxers to the side, getting inside of me. He's hard and big and he reaches my G-spot from the first thrust... God, he's perfect... 

-Oh, Blake! Shit! - I say as he keeps hitting that spot over and over. 

-Mm, baby, you're so beautiful just like this! - he sais looking into my eyes. 

It's probably the most intimate and full of emotion rounds of sex that we've ever had and while I love the rough, hard ones that we have, there's something really special about this one... It's a connection... It's almost spiritual. He keeps moving with slow and controlled thrusts and my legs start shaking. He picks up the speed, fucking me through my loud orgasm. 

-Oh baby!! Yes, Blake, oh God! - I moan and whimper. 

I come hard and once I've fallen over the edge, he comes too. He fills me up and he doesn't pull out until we're both breathing normally. We moan. 

-How is it that every time it gets better than the last one? - I ask. 

He laughs, making the bed to jiggle. I squish into him as tightly as possible and that's how I fall asleep. Well fucked and loved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're European, give me an idea on where I should take them next! Personally, I'm from Transylvania, so I'll be taking them there for sure! Thank you for reading!! 🙏


	21. Croatia part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there's anyone still reading! Any ideas on what could happen next? Please let me know, it would be really helpful! Keep talking to me! Enjoy! 🙏

_Blake's POV_

Holy shit... It's our last night in Viena and I wake up in the middle of the night, with no reason, I just woke up. I keep Gwen close, pulling her with me on the same side of the bed. I kiss her and whisper sweet words, even if she's sleeping. I just _know_ that she hears me. It's a beautiful moment and I feel safe and lucky and it's one of those "how did this happen to me?" kind of moments. That is until I hear someone running on the hallway. It's 3 a. m.; no one should be awake. I have a feeling that I need to get to the door. I open and I look down the hallway: I can't see anything. I look down and I see an envelope. I take it and I open it. Pictures. Pictures of Gwen and I. One of them is us, walking through the centre of Viena at St. Stephen's Cathedral. We're holding hands and I'm kissing her cheek. There's another one where we're eating dinner in _this_ hotel room. But the other three are what catches my attention. The first one is with us in the shower; we're both naked and my hands are washing her body. The second one is with her on the bed while I was pouring some oil on her; you can see her ass perfectly and it's just like whoever took it, was sitting right behind me. The third one is with us having sex; it's a really hot pic, but the thought of it being taken by a psychopath is terrifying. 

I close the door as fast as I can. 

-Gwen! Gwen, baby, wake up! - I shake her gently. 

She opens her eyes and she smiles; for a moment, everything fades away and it's just me and her. 

-Blake? What's wrong? - I snap back to reality. 

-Look at these, baby! - I give her the envelope and I start packing. Quickly. 

-What the fuck? - she whispers. 

-I woke up because I couldn't sleep and I heard something in the hallway. I got out and nothing was there, except for this envelope. - I explain. 

-This is so _fucking_ creepy... - I see her tearing up. 

-Baby, listen to me. I need you to call agent Lisbon, ok? Talk to her while I pack. - she's still lost in her own world. - Baby!!! Look at me! - she doesn't - Look at me, pretty girl... - I take her face in my hands. 

Her eyes move up to mine and I see her eyes drenched in tears. 

-I need you to get it together, so that we can get out of here as soon as possible! Ok? Can you do that for me? - she nods. 

She facetimes Lisbon and the team while I pack. She shows her the pictures. 

-This is personal... Blake is right, you've got to get out of there... I need you to write on a piece of paper your next location. - Lisbon sais. 

-Shouldn't we get back to America? - Gwen asks. 

-No. These pictures could have been taken by any paid photographer. If this is Nate we're talking about, he will attack the second you get back to America... 

-Do you have anything on him? - Gwen asks. 

-We've been tracing his calls all day, but we got nothing. He _is_ suspicious and we will catch him. Agent Vega is going undercover the first thing tomorrow. We'll plant a bug on him and hopefully we'll catch him... - agent Cho sais. 

Gwen shows them a piece of paper where she wrote our next location. 

-Ok, good. I noted. We'll be there as soon as possible. I need you to loose any sort of contact. Once you arrive, don't move from there, ok? Don't talk to anyone and I suggest you cancel any sort of activity on your phones. We'll talk to your families for you. No network either. As discreet as possible. - agent Lisbon sais. 

The call ends and we call the driver. We get out of there in no time and we board the plane in two hours. Agent Lisbon makes all the calls from now on. She called the resort where we'll be staying at in Croatia and they're expecting us tonight. Gwen is quiet the whole plain ride and I let her be. Sometimes you just need some time to process it all and I don't want to suffocate her. In forty minutes, we land somewhere in Croatia. We get to the resort in Dubrovnik by a rental car. 

It's about 3 in the afternoon and Gwen and I arrive at the resort. As expected, the view is unbelievable. We have our own luxurious cabin with a direct view and opening to the Mediterranean sea. 

-Oh my God, this is so beautiful... - I say slightly shocked. 

It's the honeymoon suite, which means that we have full privacy and it would be a shame to stay upset and worried, over something that we can't control... 

-I love it here - Gwen sais, just as mesmerized as me. 

-Let's make the most out of this trip, baby. I want us to have an amazing vacation, let's not let this psychopath ruin it... - I say, prepared to convince her some more. 

-Yes. - she simply sais. 

-Wh-what? 

- _Yes_. I want us to have fun. I don't like this, but as long as we're _together_ , we're safe... - she sais hooking her arms around my neck. 

I kiss her forcefully and she kisses me back. 

-Mm, damn it! - I whisper - Baby... Let's get some sleep, ok? We have time for all the... _other activities_. 

She chuckles. 

-Ok, let's sleep! - she undresses herself completely. 

I sit there and watch like an indiot as she gets butt naked in front of me. So, I follow her lead; I get naked as well and she looks at me mischievously. We go into bed and we cuddle close, one of my hands on her butt. We fall asleep.

***

She looks so peaceful just like this, naked and sleeping under the sheets. I can't help it and I start kissing her wherever; she stirrs, opening her eyes. We slept for five hours and it got darker outside. The FBI team won't be here for a little while longer, so I'd say we have some time to... have fun... 

I get up from bed and I order some food. I tell the lady to let the cart outside, so that way, we won't have to welcome anyone in our cabin. Gwen gets up too and I cover the both of us in the robes that the resort provided. When I put on Gwen's, I make sure to turn her on a little with a few gentle kisses and touches. Her breathing gets heavier and I leave her body. I tie the not to her robe and then I start unpacking. God knows how long we'll be here, I want us to be comfortable, at least. The food arrives and we wait a little bit before opening the door to take the cart inside. Gwen and I take the food outside on the little porch and we sit and listen to the sea. The sun is setting right into the never-ending sea and this view is unbelievable. Gwen and I spot a few dolphins far into the horizon, as they jump gracefully out of the water.

-This place is magical... - Gwen sais. 

-I love it here... It's so relaxing. - I say and I just got an idea. 

-Where will we live? - Gwen asks out of the sudden. 

-What? - I ask confused. 

-Once we get married, where will we live? Oklahoma or California? 

I sit and think for a few seconds. 

-Well, I think our main location should be California because of our work. We're mostly there anyways, so... Why are you asking? 

-Well, you know, I've noticed that it doesn't matter _where_ we are in this world. As long as we're together, I'm happy _anywhere_. I just wanted you to know that... I know California doesn't really make you happy, so... 

I take her by the hand, guiding her on the other side of the table and on my lap. I take her face in my hands and I kiss her, letting her know through that kiss that she means _everything_ to me. 

-Pretty girl... Just like you, I'm happy anywhere as long as we're together. Of course, I would love for our kids to live somewhere in the country side, but we said that we're going to buy a fancy farmhouse, right? Somewhere outside the city and into the wilderness. I think California is the place... we can spend most holidays in Oklahoma, how does that sound? 

-Perfect... - she sais biting her lip. 

I kiss that lip roughly, biting it and she shifts positions slightly, making her weight drop on my forming erection. I grunt and she giggles. She gets up to walk away, but I throw her against the cabin and I pin her body with mine to the wall. 

-Oh, where do you think you're going? - I say with a dark smirk. 

-Inside... - she sais. 

-No no. You're coming with _me_. - I say letting her body relax as I take off her robe.

I untie mine as well, leaving them on the porch. I take her hand in mine and I lead her to the beach . I stop before getting into the water and I look at her. 

-This is just like that second night that we spent together. Do you remember that you took off your clothes out of nowhere and you just jumped right into the ocean in your underwear? - I say. 

-Of course I remember... I felt so bold and brave and confident... like never before... - she sais. 

I start walking into the water, which is surprisingly really good. I hear her following me and we swim until I can't touch the sand no longer. I go back a little and I take her with me. 

-Except _this time_ I can actually do what I wanted to do with you that night. 

-Oh?

The moon is finally shining over us in the sky and I can see her clearly. I pick her up in the water and she hooks her legs around my body. I kiss her passionately and she moans into our kiss, making my dick get excited. I kiss her neck, marking a hickie and then I lift her a little bit more, taking her tits in my mouth. I suck on her nipples really good and she moans. 

-Mm, Blake, baby... 

I leave another hickie on her breast and then, one of my hands drops to her centre. There's a pool of moisture and I'm not talking about the water... I pump my hard cock and I slide her on me. 

-Ohh, shit! - she whimpers. 

I stay like this for a few seconds with my dick in her and then, I start moving her up and down, the water helping me. I can't move her quickly, but that just makes the moment even more passionate and romantic. Slow, long thrusts. _Just_ as she likes it. 

-God baby girl... I love you so fucking much... - I whisper. 

-Mm, Blake, I love you... - she moans back. 

We're looking into each other's eyes and once again, we're connected. I let her pussy go down on my dick completely and I hit a spot. 

-Oh, God! Baby!! - she screams. 

I keep hitting that spot and I take one of her tits in my mouth. She's a goner. She comes really hard on my cock, her pussy gripping me. That feeling combined with the water, doing things to my balls drives me crazy, so I come inside her. She kisses my chest gently and repeatedly. 

-I love you... - kiss - I love you... - kiss - I love you... 

I take a better grip on her and I take her out of the water, my cock still in her. I rush to the porch where I finally pull out and put her down. We moan. We put on our robes and I clean my feet from the sand. We haven't even entered properly, that she is thrown against the wall. I pin her down and I devour her. I'm thinking it's maybe too much, after what just happened, to slap her and call her names, so I stop. 

-Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself... 

-Noo, no! Please don't stop... 

-But we just had the most passionate sex ever... - I say not really understanding. 

-I need you to be rough, ok? Spank me ah-and dominate me. - she sais out of breath. 

-Is _that_ what you want? 

-Yes! God yes! - she moans, rolling her eyes. 

-What was that? - she looks at me. 

-What? 

-Did you just roll your eyes? - I frown and she smirks. 

I pull her by the hand and I sit on the edge of the bed, displaying her butt on my lap. I stretch to my nightstand where I keep my red box and I take out some oil. I give her a spank and she yelps in surprise. I sneak my hand to her center and _holy shit_

-Baby girl... - I say gently - What have you done? You're _dripping_... - she actually was.

She was dripping and I haven't even started my job. She looks at me with an innocent smile and I spank her a couple more times. She bites her lip and I spank her again. Her butt turnes red, so I open the oil, pouring some on her ass. A drop falls right in between her butt cheecks and to her pussy. I massage the oil in her ass and then I spank her. Hard, rough and a lot of times. So many times that she's screaming in pleasure. I spank one last time on her center and, as expected, she comes. My cock is rock hard and I can feel her abdomen on it. 

-Did you just come, baby girl? 

-Yes, daddy... - she whimpers. 

-Mm, you're such a _bad girl._.. - I growl. 

I get her off my lap as she stands in between my legs. I kiss her pussy and her stomach and then I look at her. Her eyes shining in anticipation. 

-What's your safe word? 

-Red. - she answers simply. 

-Good girl... - I kiss her pussy some more, sliding my tongue to her clit. 

-Mm, daddy... - she moans. 

I stop and I stand up, pushing her chest on the bed. She's on her fours, waiting for me, but I feel like changing the game. I lay on my back, sliding her pussy on top of my face. I bite her clit and then I slide my tongue up her pussy. 

-Oh, daddy! - she screams. 

She rides my face as one of her hands goes to my dick and mine hold her hips down on me. I don't let her come, instead, I lift her on her fours and I slam into her from the back. 

-Yes, daddy, fuck! - she moans and whimpers. 

I go deep and quick, not letting her rest at all. I hit the spot repeatedly and she comes on my dick, but I never slow down my rithm. I fuck her through it and she comes again, this time, her pussy gripping me. It takes all I have in me not to come as I keep fucking her. 

-Daddy! - she whimpers. 

I spank her and she has a really nice reaction. So, I keep going. She drops her face on the pillow and I pull out, entering her butt with my cock _drenched_ in her come. 

-Oh, daddy! Shit... 

-Yes, baby girl! Take this fucking cock, yes baby! You're doing so good for daddy! 

I slam in her butt; I thrust pretty hard. I fuck and fuck and spank and she comes. _Again._ I don't stop. 

-Daddy... - she's exhausted. 

I pull out again, fucking her pussy again. 

-Daddy! - she screams loudly. 

I'm so close to coming, I just need it a little rougher. I push her limits. 

-Red!! Red, daddy, stop! - she screams. 

That was it. I pulled out immediately and I came all over her ass and back, some even got on the sheets. Shit... I'm so stupid. 

-Are you ok baby? - I ask as I spill my seed on her. 

She falls flat, her butt jiggling. 

-Did I hurt you? - I kiss her shoulder - I'm so sorry, pretty girl... I'm so sorry, Gwen... 

-That... Was sooo hot... - she speaks into the pillow. 

-What? - I'm confused. 

-I loved every second of that, Blakey... - she speaks.

-Oh my God... I thought I hurt you... 

-You did, but it was _good..._

I laugh. I lick my come off her backside and she moans softly in the pillow. There's something about liking your sperm off your fiance that drives me crazy and I think it has the same effect on her too. I kiss her butt as well, caressing it. 

We have a moment, when I hear the door open and I jump on top of Gwen, covering her naked body with mine. The door reveals the FBI team and they immediately stumble back as they probably saw my white butt. 

-Oh my God! - I hear Teresa say. 

***

We put on our robes and we try to look decent as we go into the other room, meeting the agents properly. 

-Sorry you had to see that... - I say. 

-Sorry we uhm... Interrupted... - Lisbon sais. 

Gwen is embarrassed, but I'm proud. I mean that performance... Wow! It was _too_ much, but Gwen is right... It _was_ really hot... 

-A call would have been helpful, sure... - I say and Gwen slaps my arm - What? 

-We'll reserve some hotel rooms, but we wanted to make sure that you were fine. 

-It appears that you are more than fine... - Cho sais and we all laugh, Gwen wanting to go six feet under. 

-That won't be necessary... There's one more cabin available that is sharing our private beach, you can stay here with us! - I say looking at Gwen, who nods. 

-Ok, sure, that will be helpful, staying near eachother... - Jane sais. 

-Ok, I'll go and rent it... - Rigsby sais. 

-Here, please! Take my credit card! You won't pay for anything while you're here, ok? Just help us get rid of all of these psychopaths... - I say, handing him one of my cards. 

-We really appreciate it! We almost never take vacations... This will be really really nice... - VanPelt sais. 

-Thank you so much for coming! - Gwen sais. 

We're safe. We're finally safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 🙏


	22. Croatia part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, you either stopped reading, or you started hating it. I need some feedback, people! Please?

We're in the cabin's little living room with the whole team; Gwen and I sit close together listening carefully. They're currently speaking to agent Vega, she's undercover and she's going to plant a microphone on Nate's clothes. Jane, the consultant, is controlling this whole situation and the nerves are high. Watching an agent pretend to be somone they're not while trying not to be suspicious makes me feel like I'm in their skin... I could never do what these guys do...

-Ok, now sit around and when I call you, pretend like it's an important call and get outside to answer. That's it. You leave for good. - Patrick Jane sais. 

He's talking to agent Vega and in a few seconds he calls her. She stands up and goes outside to answer the call. The security cameras show how she's walking outside of the building and into her car. 

-Ok, we're in! 

All night long the team is listening to Nate. Everything he sais is being recorded and every call is being traced. Gwen fell asleep on me on the couch. Her head is on my lap and I'm playing with her hair, trying to relieve some of the stress. The agents are taking turns sleeping, but I just can't... 

There's a phone call that agent Cho can't trace. He wakes up his colleagues and we all listen closely. I rock Gwen a little, trying to wake her up. 

-Hi. Did you find them? - Nate sais. 

-No... - we hear a voice. 

-Fuck! What the fuck! Where could they be for God's sake? How big is Croatia?? - Nate shouts. 

-I'm sorry, boss, we're doing our best. We'll talk to you as soon as we find something... - the voice responds. 

The call is closed. We hear some bangs, just like someone was punching through something. He is breathing heavily. By now, Gwen is awake and shaken. She clenches my arms tightly and I pull her closer. Another call. 

-Hello? - Nate sais. 

-We lost their trace... - another voice. 

-Oh my fucking God! What do I pay you to do? Huh? Shit... Where did you lose them? - Nate sais angry. 

-They took Stefani's jet to Dubrovnik Airport. That's it. No uber took them. I searched theough the rentals, but there's nothing there either... - the voice affirms. 

-Have you searched all the hotels and the resorts? - Nate asks. 

-Everything... 

-I don't care what you do, I need you to give me their location in twelve hours. I'm on my way to Dubrovnik and I am not going to sit around. Do as I say and you'll stay alive, ya hear me? 

With that, they close the call. 

-That's it. Call Vega and tell her to get ready. Rigsby, VanPelt, I want you to contact all the national airports. He is _not_ getting on that plane! - Teresa sais. 

Gwen falls heavy on me, relieved. I kiss her head and she turns, kissing me on my lips. 

-Thank God... - I say. 

The rest of the night, Gwen and I try to get some sleep. They managed to catch him and Lisbon sent all of the information that they got on him. His faith is no longer my problem, at least my girl is safe. We all wake up at lunch time and Gwen and I invite the team to stay with us on vacation for a few days. They've worked really hard to keep us safe and it's the least we can do. 

-What do you do that keeps attracting all these men? I swear no decent guy has even looked at me... - Grace (Van Pelt) sais. 

-I honestly don't know... I hate it, I mean Nate ruined our vacation... Blake and I got into a fight because of him and I bet that the one thing that we'll remember is this aspect of our trip to Europe... - Gwen sais. 

-Yeah, but I mean it just seems so easy for you. You don't even have to do anything, yet all the guys are falling for you. - Teresa sais. 

-Blake? What do you have to say about this? - Gwen asks me, noticing that I'm paying attention. 

-Well, for me it was your _everything_ , so I'm not the one to ask. - I say and the girls laugh. 

-Oh my God... - Gwen sais embarrassed. 

-No, seriously, am I unattractive? - Grace asks me. 

-No, you're very beautiful! - I answer sincerely - I am one lucky son of a bitch to be staying in between all three of you...

-Then what is it? - Teresa insists. 

-Well, when I met Gwen, I didn't think I could talk to her because she seemed way out of my league. And I wasn't going to, either, but she sat next to me and I had to say hi. She smiled that smile that drives me crazy and I was just taken back by how normal and sweet she was to me. I guess what I'm trying to say here is that you need to make yourselves visible and reachable. You have to look available and willing to communicate. If she had been arrogant and self-sufficient, I wouldn't have started the conversation. - I simply say. 

-Ok... I can do that... - Grace sais. 

-What are you guys talking about? - Wayne (Rigsby) asks. 

-Girl stuff - Teresa sais. 

-With _him_? - Kimball (Cho) asks sarcastically and we all laugh. 

-Blake was telling us how he caught Gwen's attention. - Grace sais. 

-No, really! I want to hear this story too! - Patrick (Jane) sais. 

-Ok, get comfortable! So, it all started with my divorce... 

I tell them all the story: how I saw her purple car, how I stared at her entering the party, how we started talking... 

-And so, Gwen offers me to stay at her place overnight. 

-Uuuuh!!! - Grace sais clapping her hands. 

-And she insisted, so I said yes. That night we watched Dirty Dancing and we even danced in her living room. We talked and we laughed... - I look at Gwen who has tears in her eyes and a big smile on her face. 

-And theeennn??? - Teresa asks impatiently. 

-And then we went to sleep. - I say and everyone starts laughing - Nothing happened that night, sorry to destroy the fantasy. 

-And the next day? 

-The next day I woke up and I that she was working out, so I cooked her breakfast and then we split ways... 

-What?! That was it? - Rigsby asks. 

-Well... Yeah... I couldn't stop thinking about her, but I didn't get her number. About a week later I met with my ex-wife and we had an argument that turned into furious, rough sex, but the whole time I thought about Gwen. I felt extremely guilty for that and I left the ex sleeping and I rushed to Gwen's and she stopped the time. 

-What a jerk! You slept with a girl and then you went to another? - Jane sais and we laugh. 

-If you've ever had sex with an ex after you broke up, you understand the situation... It's bad. Completely wrong. And so, it was the middle of the night and Gwen took me for a wild ride on the highway with her covertible sports car. We drove to the beach and she just gets in her underwear and jumps into the ocean. Now, you can only imagine what it was like for me, to see _her_ get naked in front of me. I followed her lead and we had a moment. 

The girls are aww-ing and the boys are winking at me. 

-But then we went back and we fell asleep together on her couch. - they're disappointed again. 

-Oh, come on, get to the juicy stuff already! - Cho gets annoyed. 

-Well she got beaten up by Gavin because of that night and we had to stop seeing each other. Then two weeks after that, I found out that my ex was pregnant from that night and I got really bad. I started drinking and doing all sorts of supid stuff and she was the one to save me. She came by and sobered me up, she got me back on my feet, you know? She helped me find a house of my own and then I asked her out on a date. We had a picnic in my unfurnished living room, we danced and I kissed her. 

-Oh my God!! - Grace sais and the boys roll their eyes. 

-It was really romantic... - Gwen sais. 

-And then I took her home and she begged me to sleep with her, so yeah... - everyone starts laughing and Gwen blushes. 

-Such a liar! - Gwen sais embarrassed. 

-I want something like that... - Teresa sais. 

Gwen and I zone out. We look at each other and time stops instantly. 

-I don't know about you, but I can still see Blake's butt from the other night... - Cho sais. 

Everyone starts bursting with laughter. 

-Yeah, so sorry for that... - I say not embarrassed one bit - Anyway! Let's go for a swim!

We finish eating our lunch and we get ready for the beach. Gwen is dressed in her black bikini and I decide to change in the bigger pair of swimming trunks, just to be safe. She covers her toned body with a see-through black dress and we're off to the beach. We meet with our friends and we place our towels. The boys and I go for a swim. 

_Gwen's POV_

-Your fiancé is extremely hot... - Grace sais looking at Blake's body. 

-He looks sooo good! He doesn't really workout that much, it's all from the farm work! - I say proudly. 

-He does look really good. I bet he's yum too! I mean his booty doesn't look bad... - Teresa jokes. 

-Oh, you have no idea! - I say with a smirk. 

-I love what you two have... - Grace sais. 

-Are you kidding? Look at the way Wayne keeps looking at you! And Teresa, Jane is totally in love with you! - I say. 

-Oh, absolutely! - Grace doubles me. 

-What? He's not _in love_ with me... - Teresa mumbles. 

-He is crazy about you! - Grace insists. 

-Oh, yeah? What about you? Rigsby sent you those flowers the other day? - Teresa stands her case and Grace scoffs. 

-I think you should both hit it off. What's the worst that can happen? You break up and you'll have to go into another department. 

-Exactly! We work so good together! I don't want my team to fall apart... - Teresa explains. 

-Ok, but do you even have free time anymore? I mean you're both working really hard and partying never. You guys spend time together daily. I'm just saying that you could risk it, see what happens. 

They look at each other and something tells me I said something right. I see a wet Blakey running towards me. I start laughing until I figure out what he's doing. He picks me up from the lounge chair and runs with me back to the water. 

-Blake, no!! Oh my God, BLAKE!!! - I scream in amusement. 

At least, he doesn't throw me in the water. He takes me deep into the sea. I hold him tightly and he kisses my head. 

-Why did you do that?! - I ask.

-You were too hot and too far. - he simply sais and I get off of him and into the water. 

I keep my hands behind his neck and my torso sticked to his. I look into his eyes. 

-The girls told me that they think you're really hot. Want me to set you up? 

-Oh, well, I don't really care about what they think. I only care about this one girl... I don't know if you know her... She's the most beautiful human that has ever walked the planet, she's the love of my life and she answers to the name of "pretty girl"... 

I kiss him and we start a heated makeout session. I just love him so much how he never sais anything to make me feel bad. I can't wait for us to start our life together. I can't wait for us to get married and move into _our_ house and have kids and... 

-I love you... - he whispers. 

-I love you... - I whisper back. 

I feel his hand squeezing my butt as he winks at me. 

-Blakey? - I ask with a girly tone. 

-Yes, pretty girl... - he answers looking at me with soft, loving eyes. 

-What else do you have in that special red box of yours? - I ask with the same tone and he chokes back. 

-Well, I have something that you have to wear at dinner. It's some sort of plug, but a little special... - he sneaks a finger on my butt - It doesn't go in here, it goes in here... - he sais, moving his finger in my pussy. 

I moan. 

-Ok... - I bite my lip and he kisses me. 

-How can you ask me such a question? What is wrong with you? Do you want me to have an orgasm in front of everybody? - he asks and I throw my head back laughing. 

I get out of the water and I sense some guys staring at me. Instead of showing off my body for attention, I dry off with a towel and when Blake catches up with me, I dry him off too, using the same towel. 

-Thank you, baby, you didn't have to do that! - he smiles. 

-I did. Those guys were staring at your fiancé and she wants them to know that she's taken... - I say lowly and he growls. 

-That's right... You're mine. All mine to take care of... - he whispers as he pats my butt and kisses my cheek. 

-Are you ready to go? - Rigsby asks. 

-Yesss! I'm getting hungry! - Blake sais, looking at me intentionally. 

I feel my cheeks blushing. He grabs my cover-up and dresses me with it. We get back to our cabins and we take a shower together. 

-What is our honeymoon going to look like if we're like this on vacation? - Blake asks as we're making out in the shower. 

-I don't know, but I can't wait... - I say and he chuckles. 

-Can I fuck you? Just a quickie, I promise... - he asks suddenly. 

-What? Baby, the girls are in the next room... 

-Well? Can you keep quiet? - with that, he picks me up and slams into me. 

I really want to scream, but instead, I grunt lowly, biting my lip. I didn't even notice how hard he is until I feel his cock going up and down my pussy. He takes one of my tits in his mouth and I scratch his back with my fingers. 

-Do you want to scream, baby girl? Do you want to scream daddy's name? - he sais teasingly. 

-Yes, daddy!! - I moan lowly. 

-Mhm... Daddy wants to hear you, believe me! - he hits my G-spot and I whimper a little too loud. 

-No-no! Another sound and I stop! - he sais forcefully. 

I do my best, I really do, but another whimper gets out and as promised, he pulls out and turns me around. He starts spanking me a few times and then enters from the back. I control my moans, but all I need is to scream how good he fucks me. He takes my tits in his hands from the back and I come a little loud and he spills in me. 

-Yeah, that's it... Fuck, baby! - he sais spanking me one more time. 

-I wonder how I can still walk properly after how good and often you fuck me - I say as I get out of the shower. 

He turns off the water and he shakes his head; I start laughing. 

-Oh, you go ahead and laugh! For all I know, you'll be crying when I'm done with you tonight... - he looks at me through the mirror and kisses my temple. 

I can't wait to see what will happen tonight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what will happen! Any guesses?


	23. Transylvania

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Let me know. Do you want me to continue this story, or should I end it here? Your choice! Comment down below! 🙏

He said he'd make me cry, so why don't I just drive him crazy a little bit? I decide to wear the shortest, sexiest dress that I brought with me. It's a summery pink short dress, with spaghetti straps and a low cut back. It's not tight, but neither flowy; it's perfect for a summer dinner. The ladies didn't bring anything fancy, so I asked the resort to get me some really sexy outfits for them too. We look good... We get out of the bedroom, revealing our outfits. My eyes fall on Blake. He's wearing a white short sleeved cotton shirt with little palm trees on it and his eyes just look amazing with it. 

-Damn! - he snaps and I see the guys staring at us. 

-Hello, boys! - I say looking at Blake. 

-Hell-o, pretty ladies... - he sais looking right back at me. 

-Shall we? - Jane asks, taking Teresa's hand. 

I start walking and Blake stops me. 

-We'll be right there with you! - he sais. 

-Everything ok? - I ask confused. 

-No. - he takes me to the bathroom and lifts my dress over my butt - You will be wearing these in your pussy. - he shows me some some sort of sex toy which has two metal balls connected by a string. 

I study them closely and I swallow hard. They're not big, but I wonder what they do. He looks at me through the mirror as he takes the toy in his mouth, sucking on it. 

-Bend over. - he sais and I execute. 

He lowers my panties and he places the balls in, one by one. It feels weird... I feel him kissing my butt and he puts the panties back on. He rearranges my dress and I stand up. 

-What are they doing? - I ask. 

-You'll see... - he kisses my cheek and takes my hand. 

We catch up with the group and we sit at a teble in the restaurant of the resort. I whimper unexpectedly as soon as I sat in the chair. Blake sits next to me, looking at me with a smirk. I bite my lip. This toy just hit my G-spot. I can already feel a lot of moisture down there and I honestly think that if I just jump on the seat a few times, I could orgasm. 

-How are you? - Blake whispers in my ear. 

-Wet and horny. - I whisper back and he smiles at me. 

He kisses my temple again and places a hand on my thigh. The whole dinner all I can think of is Blake: his hands roaming on my body, his lips kissing my neck, his weight distributed all over me. Shit. 

-So, you were a psychic? - Blake asks Jane. 

-Yes, so my father taught me how to steal when I was ten. We would make all sorts of tricks at the carnival and that's how we'd get our money. I started guessing sories and trying to fool the rich into thinking that I have supernatural powers and that I can talk to the dead. And then, I became famous. Most of what I guess is true, because I read people very easily and it used to bring me a lot of money. 

-And how did you end up being a consultant for the FBI? - Blake asks. 

-Well, I was married. I went on a tv show as a guest and I said something about a serial killer by the name of Red John. After having said some stupid things on tv, I went home, only to find my wife and child murdered by him. I got in contact with the CBI team, these guys, and I've been trying to catch him. CBI closed down and we moved to FBI. 

-Wow... What a story... 

-I don't even know how we used to solve these crimes without him in our team. - Teresa sais. 

-Thank you, guys... - Jane sais. 

I lose my concentration again as Blake's hand caresses my thigh. I lean back on the chair and the toy hits my G-spot _again_. It takes me by surprise and it's a little harder to keep a poker face. The food comes and we eat some really delicious food. We laugh and tell stories and we just get to know each other. 

-Ok... It's getting late... - Rigsby sais, looking at Grace intently. 

-Why do I have the feeling that _all of you_ are going to have sex tonight _but_ me? - Cho sais. 

We laugh and I see the girls get shy, along with Wayne who's face turned red. 

-Well, there's a club in the resort too. I bet you can find a girl that would be more than happy to help. - Blake informs him. 

-Ok, then, let's get going! - he sais and we all laugh. 

Eventually, we get back to our cabins and Cho goes to sleep directly, having had too many drinks. Blake and I enter our own cabin and my hands are all over him in no time. 

-I get the feeling we like this toy? - he asks while I'm kissing his neck. 

-Mhm... - I hum and he pulls me closer to him. 

He unties my dress from the back and the top comes right off, exposing my erect nipples. He takes them in his mouth and I see starts. He takes off my dress completely, picking me up like a monkey. He sits on the bed with his back against the headboard and we start making out. 

-Move on me, baby. It'll feel really good... - he sais and I execute. 

I grind on him, the toy hitting my G-spot constantly and I moan. I can feel his erection through his jeans and that turns me on even more. He takes my hips, helping me move and he did something that triggered it. I come. 

-Blake! - I moan and he chuckles. I collapse on him, laying on his chest.

He moves me off of him keeping me on my belly and he drags down my panties, lifting my butt up in fours. He chuckles.

-Baby girl... What have you done?! - I look back at him and I see my panties really wet. 

I feel his mouth going from my butt to my pussy. He pulls at the string of the toy getting out one ball after the other. I moan. I look at him over my shoulder the whole time and he stares into my eyes. He puts sucks the toy clean and then tosses it to the side. 

-How did that feel? 

-So _fucking_ good... 

-Where do you want me to fuck you, baby? - he sais as he strips down. 

-Anywhere... - I mumble. 

-How about _everywhere_? - I don't have time to process. 

He pours some lube on my pussy and he introduces a foreign object. Then, he pours some more lube on me and I feel his cock entering. 

-Huh, shit! - I whimper. 

He pulls out and turns me around on my back. Then, he puts his dick in my butt again looking into my eyes. I look down for a brief second and I see the weird black dildo. 

-What is that? - I ask confused. 

He takes a remote and the dildo starts vibrating in my pussy and on my clit. He never stops thrusting in my ass and I feel incredible. 

-Ohhh, Blake!!! - I moan. 

-Mm... Fucking shit... - he moans into my ear. 

He turns up the speed a little bit higher and it feels even better. I come. And then he doesn't stop moving, so I come again. 

-Yes, baby! Come all over me... 

-Oh, God! Daddy... 

-Mhm, come on baby. Daddy's making you feel really good... - he sais and I come again. 

-Oh shit!! 

_Blake's POV_

She screams frustrated and I turn off the vibrator. I pull out both the toy and my cock and then I slam into her pussy. This time, I look straight into her eyes and I go deepest I can and she is lost in pleasure. She rolls her eyes. 

-Fuck! - I come. 

I fill her up and she comes _again_ all over me. 

-Mm, good girl... - I put my hand through her hair as she breathes heavily. 

I kiss her head and face repeatedly and we finally calm down.

***

We're on our way to Romania. Gwen had a photo shoot there once and she told me she had seen some incredible places. We board the plane and we arrive in Bucharest in the middle of the night. We book a hotel room that has an incredible view of the capital and we fall asleep enlightened by the streetlights from outside. The next day we get going to our first location by a rental. Gwen is driving and we go to Brasov, to see the Bran castle, also known as Dracula's residence, or Qween Mary's summer home. The location of the castle is strategic and you have an incredible view from the top. The area is beautiful as well; mountains and greenery and beautiful, nice people. We take a tour of Transylvania: Peles castle, Corvin castle, museums, before we get a hotel room somewhere in Alba Iulia. 

-I really like it here. What are we seeing next? - I ask Gwen. 

-Well, I was thinking we could go back to Bucharest and walk around the capital and then we could go to the seaside, or the Danube. - she tells me. 

-Ok, that sounds nice... 

-What were your favorite parts of Europe? - she asks, being cute. 

-Well, I loved Paris, it was very romantic, I liked Rome and Venice because of the food, I have mixed feelings about Viena, though. I mean we had a pretty scary experience, right? - she nods, smiling - Ok, Croatia I loved that we were relaxed, the water was amazing and the resort was fancy, and Romania has probably the best rustic vibe and you knkw I'm a sucker for those... 

-Yeah... 

-What did _you_ think of Europe? - I ask her. 

-I already knew I loved it, but now I love it even more that I got to see it with you... - she sais as she crawls on me on the bed - But my favorite part was the proposal... - she whispers in my ear. 

-Really? Did you like it? - I whisper taking her butt in my hands. 

She straddles me and she kisses me passionately. 

-I really, _really_ did, Blakey... I love you so much and this whole trip almost feels unreal! I can't wait to go back and just live our life together... 

-What is the first thing that we do when we get back? - I ask her. 

-Well, I have _a few_ ideas... - she sais and she starts kissing my neck. 

I chuckle and I hold her head close to me. 

-No, I mean, do we start planning the wedding, or do we search for a house? 

-Blake? - she looks into my eyes - I don't want a big wedding. Something small and private and romantic... I just want our friends and family there, is that ok? 

-Absolutely, I mean I had a wedding before, baby. I had the whole big party, but you haven't. Don't you want one? I mean I am up to whatever you want, I just want you to be happy... - she kisses me. 

-If it were after me, we would get married tomorrow. I don't want a big wedding. I may not have had one before, but I know a little something about planning andI don't want to go through that. I just want a small thing. We'll go to church, then to a small venue, hopefully outside somewhere and then... 

-And then? 

-You would sing me a song... 

-Yes? - I kiss her. 

-And then we'd dance a lot... Until it gets late... - I kiss her again. 

-And then? 

-And then, we live happily ever after... 

I kiss her forcefully and we start the never-ending battle between our tongues... 

The next day we get going, driving to the capital. We tour the whole day, going from place to place and we decide to make an effort and drive to the seaside that same day. We catch the sunset on our way there and he image of Gwen driving, completes the fantasy. I had a dream that started like this. It's all I want from our future; to stick together, no matter what. Whether we can have kids or not, whether we find the house of our dreams, I just want us to love each other and to lean on each other every step of the way. Our story starts here. This is the beginning. No matter what, I promise to love this woman unconditionally and for eternity. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 🙏


	24. Time stops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the fanfic. I hope you guys enjoyed it! I hope I will be able to write some more stories, school started and things got complicated. Thank you so much for this pleasant ride and I really loved writing and getting all the feedback! Hopefully, I didn't bore you, or make you feel uncomfortable! Thank you so so much for reading my story! Que to the future...

_A year later_

-Welcome home, baby! - I say as I enter the house, holding Gwen in my arms.

We have just got back from our honeymoon in New Zeeland and we came back to our dream farmhouse. We found the perfect place at just thirty minutes from the city and we had it renovated. We absolutely love it. It's luxurious, but not too fancy and we have a looot of space. Gwen sold her cars, but she kept the purple Chevrolet, it was her favourite. 

-I can't believe this is ours! - Gwen kisses my cheek. 

I put her down on the ground and we look around. Betty and Beasty are sniffing everything thoroughly. Jesus Christ... This is _our_ home. This is where everything will come true; the happiness, the love, the kids. My dream came true... I look at Gwen with adoration. She's wearing a flowy dress and her makeup is light. I run to her picking her back up, taking her to the bedroom. She laughs and I hurry. 

-Woow! Blakey, look at that! - she sais pointing at something. 

-Baby, we'll have time to explore it all, but right now, let me just love you... 

Aaand _that's_ how our baby is conceived. 

*

_After a long day of work at the studio, I come back home._

_-Hey, baby! - I say entering the door._

_-Hello! - I look at her to see her face flushed, just like she had cried._

_She's cooking and I know that's something that she does that relaxes her._

_-Everything ok, pretty girl? - I ask worried._

_-Yeah, no, I just saw the saddest video, it's fine! - she sais and I calm down - Can you please give me a fork? - she asks._

_I go over to the drawer where we keep the silverware and I open, seeing a baby outfit, along with two pregnancy tests and a pacifier. I don't know how to react. I look over to Gwen who started crying._

_-Are you serious? - she nods._

_I hug her and kiss her head repeatedly as I start crying as well._

_She's pregnant... My wife..._

_*_

And now, here we are years later, driving to a private school, wanting to sign up our daughter for the next year. There's Maria, our five year old daughter, there's James and William, our three year old twins and then there's Ivy, our one year old toddler. The interview with the principal goes smoothly and I can't believe it's been five years already... Gwen and I get in the car. 

-This is so surreal... Our baby girl is going to school, Blakey! 

-I know, I don't want her to grow up! She's my baby... 

I look at her and we both have tears in our eyes. Two girls and two boys, we said that we'd stop there; it's even and we love being a family of six, but... 

-Baby, I'm so sorry for doing this to you, but I think I want another one... I'm not ready to let them grow up...

-What? Blake... 

-No, I know, but I really want to... I've been thinking about this for a while... 

-Yeah, I'm not ready to let them go either... 

We get the babies from Gwen's parents and we head home. Maria starts explaining everything that we missed out on, while the boys fall asleep and Ivy plays with her toys. I look at my baby, Maria Shelton and I see her mother; the gestures, the body language, the blonde hair... God, I love her so much... 

-Ok, babies! Bedtime! - Gwen sais. 

I pick up two sleeping babies and I take them to their room. I kiss them goodnight and I go to the girl's room, only to find Gwen cuddled up with Ivy, reading them a story. I look at them, remembering the times when it was just the two of us. Gwen was pregnant in this room, dreaming about the time when she'll get to read stories for the baby that was growing inside her. When Gwen was pregnant, I was horny the whole time; she was the most beautiful pregnant lady and I loved every second of it. It wasn't easy, God knows, but I loved it. 

The girls get sleepy and Gwen and I leave the room. We walk a few steps and I throw her against the wall, devouring her neck. 

-Blake, baby... The kids... 

I pick her up and take her to the master bedroom. 

We start a wild makeout session and we undress each other. The moment we're bkth naked, we hear a knock on the door. I have time to get off of Gwen and to get under the sheets. Will comes into the room. 

-Mommy? I had a nightmare... 

-Come here, baby! - he gets in between us over the sheets and Gwen covers him with a spare blanket. 

He falls asleep with us and I kiss Gwen's hand goodnight. 

Three months later, we found out we were pregnant again. Baby Noah came into the world a few months later and currently, I am on tour, away from home. I will only be traveling for a week, but I miss them so much... Gwen has her own fashion line now and she's able to work some days from home. Our house is full of children and all the smiles and happiness that comes along. Just as Gwen wanted, we bought two goats and two ducks, we also bought two golden retrievers and our lifes are full. We love each other and no matter how many things we've gone through in these last 6 years, we've always found time for each other. The only thing that reminds me of the notion of time is how fast our kids are growing. One day, it'll be just six of us, then, when the twins leave, we'll only be four and then Ivy and Noah, and Gwen and I will be left forever. Our kids will fly away, leaving us behind, forever together. And once that comes true, time will stop forever. Nothing else will matter... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, once again! Stay safe! 🙏

**Author's Note:**

> So??? Please let me know what you think! This is a very easy, non dramatic story. I just think that we could use an easy story in these hard times! Hope you enjoyed!! 🤗😊😉


End file.
